24 Hours Übersetzung
by KnuDdlMauS
Summary: Lily und James können sich nun wirklich gar nicht ausstehen. Doch als sie dann von Todessern gefangen genommen werden und es in einer Zelle auf engstem Raum miteinander aushalten müssen… nun ja, wer weiß schon, was in 24 Stunden alles passieren kann?
1. Stunde 1

**A/N:**

**Autor:** Shichan Goddess  
**Übersetzerin:** KnuDdlMauS  
**Warnungen:** spielt nach Hogwarts; ein wenig AU  
**Anmerkungen:** An dieser Stelle gilt mein Dank der fabelhaften Shichan Goddess, die diese bewegende fanfiction geschrieben hat!  
**Disclaimer:** Alle fabelhaften Charaktere der Harry Potter Welt gehören der einzigartigen J. K. Rowling. Weder Shichan Goddess noch ich verdienen auch nur eine Galleone damit, deswegen wollen wir auch keine Copyright-Rechte verletzen!

* * *

**(¨*•.¸ 1. $tunde: $tunde de$ Erwachen$ ¸.•****º‾‾****)**

_„Wenn die Liebe unterdrückt wird, nimmt Hass ihren Platz ein."_

_Havelock Ellis (1859-1939)_

Lily Evans stöhnte, als sie eine dünne Hand zu ihrem pochenden Kopf führte. Smaragdgrüne Augen begutachteten die Situation schnell und kalkulierend. Sie befand sich in einer Zelle, einer sehr mittelalterlichen noch dazu. Es war kalt und dunkel, die Eisenstäbe, die als Tür dienten, erinnerten sie stark an den Wilden Westen, den sie als Kind immer sehr mochte. Die Hexe stand auf und strich sich eine brennend rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Es gab, merkwürdigerweise, zwei Feldbetten in dieser kleinen Zelle. Lilys Augen weiteten sich, als sie eine andere Gestalt, in sich selbst zusammengekauert, in einer Ecke der Zelle bemerkte.

„Schließlich doch noch bemerkt, Evans? Sehr unaufmerksam für dich." Die Gestalt drückte sich an der Wand entlang hoch, das Gesicht beschattet. Lily machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Und wer, bitte, bist du?" Die Gestalt gab ein schwaches Glucksen von sich und trat ins schwache Licht. „Also wirklich, Evans, nach allem, was wir schon zusammen durchgemacht haben. Ich dachte wirklich, dass du dich an meine Stimme erinnern würdest." Lilys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. „Oh, du bist es, Potter. Wie könnte ich dich nur vergessen? Deine Stimme verfolgt mich bis hin zu meinen Träumen." – „Freundlich wie eh und je, Evans?" – „Nur zu dir!" James Potter seufzte und schlich auf Lily zu. Diese warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu und drehte sich zur Seite. „Oh, um Merlins Willen, Evans, ich werde dich schon nicht beißen!" – „Man weiß nie." James schüttelte irritiert seinen Kopf, wobei sein unordentlich schwarzes Haar in alle Richtungen flog.

Sorgfältig errechnete er die Breite der Zelle. „Sie ist sechs mal sechs Meter." – „Gott hab Gnade mit uns allen. Potter kann rechnen!" James blickte finster. „Halt die Klappe, Evans. Kannst du dich daran erinnern, was passiert ist? Ich erinnere mich an einen leeren Raum. Todesser. Und dann ... nichts." – „Und ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich die Klappe halte." – „Nun sag schon, Evans!" Lily seufzte dramatisch. „Na gut. Wenn du willst. Eigentlich weiß ich auch nicht mehr als du." – „Großartig. Wirklich, großartig. Verdammte Scheiße!" – „Potter! Hier ist eine Dame anwesend!" – „Wo?" Ein Schlag hallte im Raum wider. „Aua! Evans!" – „Steckst du das nicht weg, Potter?"

Sie fielen für einige Minuten ins Schweigen und Lily zitterte, als die Kälte durch ihre dicke Aurorenrobe kroch. Nun, da sie nur Potters Atem vermischt mit ihrem hörte, hätte sie schwören können, dass eine Ratte an ihrer Robe vorbeigehuscht wäre. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass eine über sie laufen würde, während sie schlief. „Kalt, Evans?", drang James etwas spöttelnde Stimme zu ihr herüber. „Nein!", sagte Lily störrisch und verfluchte still den merklich spöttischen Ton in James Stimme.

Eine kalte, steinerne Stille fiel über sie und schien Stunden anzudauern, bevor Lily schließlich einschlief.


	2. Stunde 2

**(¨*•.¸2. $tunde: $tunde de$ Nachdenken$¸.•****º‾‾****)  
**

„_Von allen bedauerlichen Worten, die die Lippen eines Menschen verlassen oder niedergeschrieben werden, sind dies die Bedauerlichsten: Es hätte vielleicht klappen können."_

_John Greenleaf Whittier_

Die Kälte sickerte durch seine dicke Robe und er zitterte innerlich. Der Boden war hart, der dichte Schmutz hatte kein Erbarmen mit seinen Wunden. Er konnte die kleinen, nervigen Viecher hören, wie sie ihn verspotteten und ihm über die Füße liefen. Er gab ein schnauben voller Abscheu von sich, bevor er zu seinem Feldbett kroch. Das würde wenigstens ein wenig Schutz gegen die Kälte und die ekelhaften Geschöpfe bieten. Er fragte sich, ob Wurmschwanz vielleicht einige Beziehungen zu den anderen Ratten in diesem Höllenloch hatte. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen wanderten durch die Zelle. Er war plötzlich sehr dankbar, dass seine Brille, durch die vielen Anschläge in letzter Zeit, keine Schäden abbekommen hatte, denn ohne sie wäre er so blind wie eine Fledermaus. Seine Augen blieben bei dem dünnen Rotschopf hängen, deren Rücken zu ihm gedreht war. Ihr hüftlanges Haar funkelte im schwachen Licht. Die Rot- und Goldtöne erinnerten ihn an Gryffindor. Es erinnerte ihn an Feuer, wild und unerreichbar. Sie veränderte ihre Position im Schlaf, sodass sie ihn nun ansehen konnte. Er stieß einen überraschten und zugleich Furcht einflößenden Seufzer aus.

Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie schön sie eigentlich war. Besonders im Schlaf, wenn sich ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten und sich nicht zu einem finsteren Gesicht verzogen, wann auch immer sie ihn ansah. Sie sah wie ein Engel aus und James amüsierte dies bei ihrem Anblick. Im Schlaf konnte niemand glauben, dass sie ein Drache war, sobald sie aufwachte. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte sich auf seinen weichen und ein wenig traurig aussehenden Lippen wider. Er fühlte sich geehrt, solch einen Moment von Ruhe, Heiterkeit und ästhetischer Schönheit bezeugen zu dürfen. Er brachte sich ihre funkelnden und normalerweise wütend aussehenden smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihn mit Verachtung anschauten, in den Sinn. Ihre Augen funkelten wie Sterne, wenn sie ihn anschaute. Kalt und außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Sie würde ihm nie gehören.

Er erinnerte sich an alle Regelbrüche, die er sich während seines Aufenthaltes in Hogwarts in vielen nichtigen Versuchen, sie zu beeindrucken, geleistet hatte, und stöhnte. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie ihn nie von zwei Sichtweisen betrachten würde. Sie war hübsch, hitzköpfig und schnell verärgert. Sie hatte ein lautes Organ, demütigte ihn, wann immer sie ihn sah, und war immer für eine Auseinandersetzung bereit. Nicht, dass er ihr dies je gesagt hätte. James schnaubte. Der Tag, an dem er ihr sagen würde, dass sie schön war, würde der Tag sein, an dem Schweine mit Flohpulver zu ihm nach Hause kommen würden. Als er seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und darüber nachdachte, grinste er in sich hinein. Der Rotschopf fing an, im Schlaf zu reden. _‚Verrückt, aber trotzdem süß!'_, dachte er und fragte sich, was sie wohl träumte.

* * *

Es war ein angenehmer Traum. Sie lag in der Sonne an einem reizenden Strand, der Sand zwischen ihren Zehen war weich und das Wasser warm. Sie hatte sich ein wenig erschreckt, als ein großes weißes Kaninchen ins Bild hoppelte und murmelte zu spät gekommen zu sein. Sie war jedoch entsetzt, als sich plötzlich eine riesige Schlange ins Bild schlängelte und ihre Landschaft langsam verblasste, sich in eine völlig andere verwandelte. Ein Landgut. Ein großes Landgut mit plötzlich aufflammendem Feuer. Bilder, die ihr vor jeder Wand ein Zeichen gaben, doch sie wusste nicht, was sie bedeuten sollten.

Jemand saß neben ihr, ihr rotes Haar fiel wie ein Wasserfall über ihre Schultern. Sie fühlte sich wohl. Kümmerte sich um etwas. Liebte sogar. Aber das perfekte Bild wurde durch Angst, die nun in der Luft lag, ruiniert. Sie erstickte sie. Und dann... Die Schreie...

* * *

„Wo verdammt noch mal sind wir?" knurrte Sirius Black, während seine Augen die Gegend absuchten. Seine grauen Augen, die normalerweise aus Heiterkeit glänzten, auch in diesen dunklen Zeiten, waren ungewöhnlich hart und unruhig. Er zwang sie still, ruhig zu bleiben und schluckte einen Kloß herunter. Remus seufzte und ließ eine zitternde Hand durch seine hellbraunen Haare fahren, träge und besorgt. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius. Aber wir müssen los, der Orden erwartet uns." – „Aber-" – „Wir können es Dumbledore berichten und dann sofort wieder hierher zurückkommen und alles überprüfen. Sie sind vielleicht nur zu spät losgelaufen. Oder Lily hat James so fest geschlagen, dass er ohnmächtig wurde und sie hat dann seinen Körper versteckt, während wir uns unterhielten." – „Das ist nicht lustig, Moony!" Remus zuckte mit den Achseln und warf ihm ein müdes Grinsen zu. „Das könnte passieren." Sirius seufzte. „Es könnte. In Ordnung, lass uns gehen." Er murrte und begann munter die Lichtung zu verlassen.

* * *

Eine ziemlich fette Ratte stieß ihre Nase aus dem Laub heraus und sah, dass seine zwei Freunde verschwanden. Er duckte sich, während er ein brennendes Gefühl seinen Arm hinaufwandern spürte. Er fühlte etwas wie Reue, so nahm er an. Der sprechende Hut lag falsch, er gehörte nicht nach Gryffindor. Aber selbstverständlich wusste er nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord mehr Macht bekommen würde. Macht verdarb jeden. Ihn eingeschlossen. Möglicherweise wären die Dinge anders gelaufen, wäre er ein bisschen stärker gewesen. Ein wenig tapferer. Ein wenig überzeugender. Aber das war er nicht. Und so hatte er sich dem Willen des Dunklen Lords unterworfen. Ein kleiner stechender Schmerz von Gewissensbissen wurde schnell verscheucht und zurück blieb ein gebrochener, ängstlicher und schwacher Mann. Peter Pettigrew, den stolzen Rumtreiber und Gryffindor gab es nicht mehr, er war tot.


	3. Stunde 3

**(¨*•.¸3. $tunde: $tunde der Vi$ionen¸.•****º‾‾****)  
**

„_Sehr oft kommen die Visionen langsam, Stück für Stück, wie eine Szene auf der Bühne. Ein anderes Mal erscheinen sie plötzlich und schnell. Manchmal ziehen sie an deinen Augen vorbei und sie müssen schnell erkannt werden, sonst sind sie für immer verloren."_

_Gustave Flaubert (1821-1880)_

Die Schreie.

Oh, die Schreie.

„_Nimm Harry und geh!"_

„_Er ist es!"_

„_Lauf!"_

_Ihr Traum selbst drehte sich und verschwand. Die Schreie fuhren fort, die der Qual, der Ablehnung, des Verrats, der Verzweiflung, sie beachtete vage, dass sie aus ihrer Kehle kamen. Sie lief jetzt die Treppe hinauf, Verzweiflung und Entschlossenheit strömten durch ihre Adern. Es ertönte ein lautes Gackern. Ein grüner Lichtblitz. ‚NeinNeinNeinNein' Und sie wusste in diesem schrecklichen Moment, dass sie alleine war. Allein in der Welt, ohne den Mann, den sie aus ganzem Herzen liebte. Ohne-_

_Ihr Herz zerbrach in tausend Stücke, doch er hatte sein Leben geopfert, damit SIE und Harry am Leben blieben. Und sie würde dieses Opfer nicht verschwenden. Dies war weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Ort, um zu weinen. Sie unterdrückte das taube Gefühl und fokussierte ihre Gedanken auf eine Sache ‚Harry. Muss zu Harry, bevor es zu spät ist, oh mein Gott. Er wird kommen. Er wird Harry nicht bekommen, ich werde es nicht zulassen. Ich bin schon fast da, so nah, nur noch ein Stück ...'_

_Sie erreichte den Raum, nach Atem ringend, triumphierend. Sie lehnte sich über die Wiege des weinenden Kindes und er hielt sofort inne, als er durch seine smaragdgrünen Augen in die seiner Mutter sah. Sie nahm das kostbare Bündel in die Arme, sah ihn an und dachte angestrengt nach, wie sie hier herauskommen könnten. Dann wurde die Tür quietschend geöffnet und sie unterdrückte einen Schrei, denn sie ahnte, was jetzt kam. Sie war die Nächste. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? ‚Harry, sie würde das nie zulassen. Nicht ihr Baby! Nicht Harry!' Sie bat die dunkle Gestalt, als sie näher kam. „Nicht Harry! Bitte – ich tue alles. Nein, bitte, nicht Harry!" – „Geh zur Seite du dummes Mädchen!" – „Niemals!", das versprach sie sich, „Ich werde dir Harry niemals geben!" – „Geh jetzt zur Seite!" Sie würde ihn anbetteln. Sie würde nie aufgeben. Vielleicht würde Voldemort Harry verschonen, wenn sie sich für ihn opferte. „Nicht Harry! Bitte nicht! Nimm mich, töte mich anstatt seiner. Bitte habe erbarmen!" Aber Voldemort zeigte keine Gnade. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, seine roten, böswilligen Augen nahmen ein perverses Glitzern an, als er die Angst in ihren Augen sah. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Aber um Harry._

„_Avada Keda-"_

Plötzlich fand sich Lily fern von der Traumwelt und der schwarzen Gestalt. Sie fühlte Hände auf ihrer, die sie streichelten und ihren Namen riefen, und ihre Augen schlugen auf. Über sich erkannte sie das verhasste Paar haselnussbrauner Augen und ihr entfuhr ein Schrei, während sie ihre Faust in den Magen dieser Person schlug, die in ihrer Reichweite war.

* * *

Sirius presste die Zähne zusammen, da er auf das Ende der Sitzung wartete. Sein Fuß tippte auf den Boden, er war nervös und seine hellblauen Augen blickten ständig flüchtig zu der geschlossenen Tür. Er fühlte sich gefangen, eingeschlossen, in diesem riesigen überfüllten Raum. Angst nahm ihm den Atem, sowie die Geduld. Dumbledore stand auf, gab dem Orden einen neuen Auftrag, während Sirius ihn desinteressiert ansah, bevor er wieder die geschlossene Tür fixierte. Remus stieß ihm in die Rippen. „Sirius-", flüsterte er, „Pass auf!" Sirius warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und fuhr mit seiner Nachtwache fort.

Mit einem Ohr hörte er Dumbledore zu, der verkündete, dass die Sitzung vorüber war. Die anderen standen auf und Sirius seufzte erleichtert. „Endlich aus!" sagte er, streckte seine Arme in alle Richtungen aus und rieb sich den Nacken. Er ignorierte Remus Blick und warf noch einmal einen flüchtigen Blick durch den Raum. Remus folgte seinem Blick und erwähnte ruhig. „Sind sie immer noch nicht hier?" – „Nein!" – „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht." Sirius nickte zur Bestätigung mit dem Kopf, doch selbst für Remus waren seine Worte nicht überzeugend. „Sie sind erwachsen und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie vernünftig und vorsichtig handeln." Sirius gab ein Schnauben von sich.


	4. Stunde 4

**(¨*•.¸4. $tunde: $tunde, in der Ritterlichkeit den Tod bedeutet¸.•****º‾‾****)**

„_Die Gewohnheit schärft das Auge unserer Urteile."_

_Montaigne (1533-1592)_

Lily Evans war eine Kämpferin. Ein Auror mit sorgfältig feinen Instinkten, die noch weiter ausgebildet wurden. Es herrschte Krieg, definitiv. Wer das nicht erkannte, war ein toter Mann. Deswegen tat sie, als sie aus ihrem Alptraum aufwachte und eine dunkle Gestalt über sich erblickte, das, wozu sie als Auror ausgebildet worden war. Sie griff an. Es gab ein Handgemenge, als sie aus ihrem Feldbett sprang und auf die Gestalt hechtete. Die Gestalt war überrascht, da sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte und fiel rückwärts auf den Boden. Lily spreizte die Beine, setzte sich auf die Person und hob die Faust.

„Evans, geh runter von mir." Diese Stimme drang in ihren Verstand wie ein Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser, der über sie geschüttet wurde. Die Schreie in ihrem Ohr wurden immer schwächer und verwandelten sich in hetzende Geräusche. Ihr Traum glitt durch ihre Finger wie Wasser und hinterließ nur eine kleine Erinnerung. Ein kaltes, taubes Gefühl, das in sie eindrang, war alles, was blieb, eine halb vergessene Erinnerung. Der rote Dunst ihrer Vision verblasste langsam und ließ sie in ein paar verblüffte haselnussbraune Augen blicken, anstatt in ein rotes, welches noch vor ein paar Momenten vor ihrem Gesicht war. „Evans!" Lily blinzelte wieder und versuchte hoffnungslos der Stimme einen Namen zuzuordnen. „Evans!" Ein Teil des Mondes erschien hinter den Wolken. Das schwache Licht erhellte die Person und Lily erkannte das Gesicht.

„EVANS!" – „Potter?", stieß sie heraus, starrte ihn an und ließ sein Hemd los. Sie betrachtete ihre Position flüchtig und errötete leicht, als sie merkte, was Sekunden vorher geschehen war. Ihre samragdgrünen Augen weiteten sich. „Du PERVERSLING!", schrie sie und ihr rotes Haar wehte umher. „Was?", rief James etwas dümmlich aus und konnte wegen diesem Schock nicht der Hand ausweichen, die zu seiner Wange schnellte. „Aua! Was zum Teufel sollte das, Evans? Ich habe nichts getan! Ich habe dir meinen Mantel gegeben. Das war nett von mir!" Lily überprüfte die Situation, bevor sie von ihm runter stieg. Ängstlich fügte sie hinzu. „Es tut mir leid, Potter." – „Ja, OK, du hast einen verdammt harten Schlag für ein Mädchen", gab er widerwillig zu. „Deine Reaktion war verständlich." Er zuckte zusammen, als er den Handabdruck auf seiner Wange berührte. Lily schnaufte empört. „Für ein Mädchen?" – „Was?" Lily rollte mit den Augen und ging zur nächsten Wand, an die sie sich lehnte. „Ehrlich, Potter. Sexistisch sein und es noch nicht einmal merken. Du BIST ein Idiot!" James starrte sie an. „Und du bist eine von diesen Feministinnen, oder?"

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, seufzte er und verbesserte sich. „Du hast einen harten Schlag. Punkt. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Lily lächelte schwach. "Ja!" Sie lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer zurück und zitterte etwas. Ihre Sicherheit verließ sie und Angst und Verzweiflung strömten durch ihre Adern. Der Terror, den sie erfahren musste, war schlimmer als allen andere, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie sich krank fühlte. „Was hast du eigentlich geträumt, Evans?" James Stimme war jetzt einfühlsamer; Er lehnte sich jetzt auch gegen eine Wand. Er war freundlicher, doch Lily war nicht in der Stimmung solche Dinge zu merken.

„Nichts!" murmelte sie und starrte den Fußboden an. „Was interessiert es dich? Du bist doch bloß ein egoistischer Trottel." James stieß sich verärgert von der Wand ab. „Hier bin ich und versuche nett zu dir, Evans, zu sein und du bist IMMER NOCH wütend!" – „ICH? Was ist mit dir? Lehnst dich über mich und versuchst ‚nett' zu sein. Pah, oh ich wünschte, das wärst du!" – „Was geht denn mit dir ab, Evans?" James stand nun auf seinen Füßen. „Willst du damit etwa andeuten, dass ich pervers bin?" – „Was wäre wenn?" – „Arrgh!" Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Ehrlich, du bist unmöglich! Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, warst du es, die auf MIR saß!" – „Du bist ekelhaft!" – „Und dann hast du mich geschlagen und auf den Boden gedrückt!" – „Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass es mir Leid getan hat!" – „Ja, aber es hat sich nicht so angehört, als ob du es auch ernst meinst!" – „Ehrlich, Potter! Hör zu, wie wäre es damit? Halt deine Klappe und ich halte meine Klappe. Dein rumgeheule bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen!" – „Gut!" – „Gut!" – „Gut!" – „Gut!" Und so setzten sich die zwei größten Auroren des Ordens des Phönix auf den Boden zweier gegenüberliegender Wände und schwiegen.

* * *

„Mein Diener, sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet!" Scharlachrote Augen funkelten bösartig und Voldemort schwenkte mit Vergnügen eine schwarze Flüssigkeit. „Danke, mein Herr" – „Ich habe wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass du so etwas machen würdest. Aber es scheint, als habe ich dich unterschätzt. Ich bin beeindruckt." Augenbrauen hoben sich spöttisch. „Es gibt da bloß ein Problem." – „J-Ja, m-mein Herr?" Das Weinglas flog gegen die Wand und zersprang in Tausende kleine Scherben. Die rote Flüssigkeit tropfte unheimlich von der Wand und den Scherben.

„Du hast mir die Falschen gebracht!", schrie er und Peter kauerte am Fußboden. „Ich habe gesagt FIGG und BLACK! Und, habe ich FIGG und BLACK? Nein!" Peter duckte sich, aber Voldemort lachte. „Wie auch immer, du hast mir Evans und Potter gebracht. Ich habe so lange auf ihre Gefangennahme gewartet und sie konnten mir immer ausweichen. Aber nicht mehr länger! Ich habe mir dieses Paar sogar noch lieber gewünscht als Figg und Black. Ich habe schon so lange darauf gewartet..." Peter stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Wie auch immer, das ändert nicht die Tatsache, dass du meinen Auftrag nicht befolgt hast. CRUCIO!"


	5. Stunde 5

**(¨*•.¸5. $tunde: $tunde der Fettnäpfchen¸.•****º‾‾****) **

„_Es ist besser den Mund zu halten und dumm zu erscheinen, als ihn zu öffnen und Zweifel hervorzurufen."_

_Mark Twain (1835-1910)_

„Oh, hör auf, Potter. Ich habe dir nicht so sehr wehgetan." James schmollte und rieb sich noch einmal seine Wunde auf seiner Wange. „Ja." Lily gab einen irritierten Seufzer von sich. „Du bist ein Idiot!" – „Warum? Danke sehr!" – „Und ein Trottel!" – „Ja, Evans, ich bin mir deiner Gefühle für mich bewusst. Ich höre sie alle dreißig Sekunden!" Lily lächelte ihn schwach an. „So lange du weißt, dass ich dich hasse, bin ich glücklich." James zuckte zusammen und nahm einige tiefe und beruhigende Atemzüge. „Alles in allem, Potter, bist du ein egoistischer, störender, dummer Idiot..." James Augen blitzten zornig auf. „Evans, woher kommt das -?" – „Wer hat uns denn in diese Patsche gebracht?" James gähnte. „Was, verdammt noch mal, bist du nur für eine dumme Frau?" Lily schniefte empört. „Du musst es ja gewesen sein. Durch deine Blödheit sind wir gefangen genommen worden!" – „Was – argh! Frauen!"

* * *

„Peter!" Der kleine, dicke Mann blickte in die Richtung, von der die Stimmen kamen. Die vertrauten Wände des Treffpunkts des Ordens waren merkwürdig abstoßend diese Nacht und gaben ihm nicht den Komfort und Luxus der Sicherheit. Niemand war je vor dem Dunklen Lord sicher. „Du siehst schrecklich aus, Peter!" Es war Arabella, die immer besorgt um die Gesundheit der anderen war. „Du hast bestimmt schon die Neuigkeit von Lilys und James Gefangenschaft gehört." – „Hm? Oh, ja, habe ich." – „Du armer Junge.", sagte Arabella und schaute ihn mitleidig an. „Ich weiß, dass James ein guter Freund von dir war – ist!"

„Ja, ja, natürlich!" Sie führte ihn durch die beleuchtete Halle zu den Kojen und während des Weges wurden ihm ekelhaft interessierte Blicke zugeworfen. Die guten Wünsche und sympathischen Blicke waren fast mehr, als er überhaupt einstecken konnte. Er wunderte sich abwesend, was die anderen sagen, was sie denken würden, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten. Doch ehrlich gesagt, konnte er nicht enttarnt werden. Ein kleiner Teil, ein sehr kleiner Teil, sagte ihm, dass dies falsch war. Dieser wurde jedoch sehr schnell durch die Versprechungen des Dunklen Lords nach Macht, Bewunderung und Respekt still. Jeder wird das bekommen, was er verdient hat, jeder. Davon war er überzeugt. Es herrschte Krieg und da dachte man nicht an das Wohl der anderen. Es gab keine Zeit für Freunde oder Treue. Es gab nur eine Sache, die in diesem verdammten ganzen Krieg wichtig war, und das war er.

* * *

„Du bist ein riesiger Idiot!" – „Du bist eine Klugscheißerin!" – „Du lässt deine Hände durch dein Haar fahren, weil du meinst, dass es cool aussieht!" – „Du schnarchst!" – „Du bist ein Frauenhasser!" – „Du bist eine Feministin!" – „Du Schwein!" – „Du Troll!" – „Du MANN!" – „Du FRAU!" – „Du machst mich wütend!" – „Du mich auch!" – „Halt die Klappe!" Die zwei hörten auf zu schreien, verfielen wieder in Schweigen und starrten die Wand an.

* * *

„Moo-ony", rief Sirius, „Komm schon Moony!" Remus sah nicht einmal auf. „Halt die Klappe, Sirius. Wir müssen dem Verfahren folgen. Du weißt, dass wir ihnen nichts erzählen können, bis die Person nicht zwölf Stunden lang vermisst wird." Sirius knurrte frustriert und explodierte. „Hör mal, nur weil es DICH NICHT interessiert, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich hier einfach sitzen bleibe und nichts tue!" Sirius bedauerte sofort seine Worte und wünschte sich, dass sie aus der Luft zurück in seinen Mund fliegen würden.

Remus zog seine Hand, als ob es gebrannt hätte, zurück und trat einen Schritt nach hinten in den Schatten. Seine Augen wurden durch den Schatten bedeckt und er starrte den Boden an. „Moony, hör zu, ich habe es nicht so –" - „Ja, ich weiß, ich bin ein Werwolf." Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte die Ecken seiner Lippen kurz. „Und es ist mir nicht egal!" – „Moony!" – „Nein, Sirius – Ich weiß." Remus ruhige Stimme war weich und etwas träge. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast." Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe, während er auf die Schultern der anderen schaute. Er verfluchte seinen gottverdammten Mund und wünschte seine Zunge zerreißen zu können. Schließlich, es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, blickte Remus ihn an und ein kleines Lächeln spielte sich auf seinen Lippen wieder. „OK, sollen wir gehen?" Sirius hielt verwirrt inne. „Was ist mit dem Verfahren?" – „Ach egal!" Sirius Mund öffnete sich, als er sah, wie sich Remus zurückzog, dann beeilte er sich, um ihm hinterher zu kommen.


	6. Stunde 6

**(¨*•.¸6. $tunde: $tunde der Ärgerni$¸.•****º‾‾****)**

„Je mehr wir einen Menschen lieben, desto weniger sollten wir ihm schmeicheln._"_

_Moliere (1622-1673)_

Lily schaute auf die Uhr. Sie war schon sechs schreckliche Stunden mit Potter zusammen in einem Raum und kein Ende war zu sehen. Es waren sechs miserable, depressive und sehr, sehr lange Stunden gewesen. Die rothaarige Hexe nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und erfasste ihren ganzen Gryffindor Stolz, um die andere Person in der Ecke der Zelle anzusprechen. „Potter." – „Was willst du, Evans?", war die Antwort, ihren Namen sprach er wie ein Fluchwort aus. „Sieh mal, Potter, du bist ein verdammter Arsch und ich verachte dich." Die rothaarige Hexe gab einen langen Seufzer von sich und fuhr dann fort, ohne James Protestversuche gehört zu haben.

„Hat dich viel Überwindung gekostet, oder?" – „Aber aufgrund der besonderen Umstände sollten wir einen Waffenstillstand einlegen." – „Einen Waffenstillstand?" – „Ja, einen Waffenstillstand, Potter. Kennt dein schwaches Hirn dieses Wort überhaupt?" James machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

„OK, Evans. OK! Aber nur weil wir zusammen arbeiten müssen. Aber hier nach ist alles wieder normal, verstanden? Du gehst mir aus dem Weg, ich gehe dir aus dem Weg." – „Natürlich!" Lily rümpfte die Nase geringschätzig. „Besser hätte ich es nicht sagen können." – „Gut!" James hielt ihr seine Hand hin und Lily schlug widerwillig ein. Als sich ihre Hände trafen, glaubten sie einen sehr starken Schlag zu spüren und zogen ihre Hände schnell wieder zurück. Lily stolperte und fiel auf den harten Fußboden. „Was hast du getan, Potter?" fragte Lily vom Fußboden aus und pflegte ihre Hand, während sie zu ihm aufsah. „Hast du nicht verstanden, dass wir einen Waffenstillstand haben? Keine kindischen Streiche mehr!" – „Ich?" rief James aus. „Ich habe nichts getan. Du hast mir mit deiner Hand einen Schlag verpasst!" – „Nein, ich war das nicht!"

Sie schauten sich einige Momente an, bevor James seufzte und eine Erklärung abgab. „Ehrlich, Evans, ich habe nichts gemacht und du anscheinend auch nicht. Es muss an unserem magischen Zusammenstoßen gelegen haben." Lily war für ein paar Sekunden still, dann nickte sie widerwillig. „Ich nehme an, dass es so war." Sie schob sich langsam nach oben, sodass sie wieder stand und fügte hinzu. „Es hat ja nicht einmal wehgetan. Es war bloß so eine Art Schock, sogar fast angenehm." – „Gut, dann lass es uns noch einmal versuchen, oder nicht?" Er bot ihr seine Hand noch einmal an und gab ihr einen festen aber kurzen Handschlag, der ihre Hand nichts weiter als ein warmes Prickeln spüren ließ.

* * *

„Moony! Moony, wohin gehst du?" Sirius musste regelrecht laufen, um mit Remus Schritt zuhalten. Remus prustete und warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Was glaubst du wohl? Dumbledore natürlich!" Sirius kam erst gar nicht zu seiner Antwort, da er von Arabella Figg unterbrochen wurde. „Remus!" Sie kam schnell auf sie zu und schien besorgt zu sein. Remus drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. „Was ist, Arabella?", fragte er die normalerweise schlagfertige Hexe. Man hörte deutlich die Panik und Angst, die in ihrer Stimme lag. Sie knetete ihre Hände, als sie ihnen einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf. „Es ist – es geht um Peter – er sah sehr benommen aus, als er zurückkam." Sirius spürte einen harten Ruck durch seinen Körper fahren, in Wahrheit hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er weg war. Was sollte er tun, Dumbledore finden, oder zu Peter gehen, doch schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und folgte Remus und Arabella, die auf dem Weg zu einem der Rumtreiber waren.

* * *

„Potter!", schrie Lily auf, als sie durch den Raum blickte. „Da ist ein Fenster!" – „Nein, wirklich?" James hatte sich nicht einmal bei Lilys Aufschrei bewegt und schaute sie nun desinteressiert an. „Potter, da ist ein FENSTER!" – „Oh, tut mir Leid. Sollte ich jetzt vielleicht überrascht sein? Natürlich ist da ein Fenster, Evans! Bist du blöd? Woher denkst du, würden wir sonst das Mondlicht sehen können?" – „Oh, halt die Klappe, Potter! Hast du vielleicht mal daran gedacht, dass wir da raus kommen könnten?" James begutachtete das Fenster mit zweifelnden Augen.

„Nein, es sei denn, du kannst dich durch diese Eisenstangen zwängen." – „Glaubst du, dass wir die zerbrechen könnten?" – „Vielleicht..." James grübelte, seine Augen bekamen ein Glitzern, während er das Fenster anstarrte. „Als erstes müssen wir da hoch kommen." – „Gut, das ist einfach. Ich kann auf deine Schultern steigen." James blickte ihren kleinen, zierlichen Körper flüchtig an. „Bist du dir sicher, Evans? Ich mag meine Schultern sehr." Lily zuckte wütend. „Klappe, Potter. Ich wiege nicht viel und das weißt du, du ..."

James gluckste und nickte, sehr zur Überraschung seiner Begleiterin. „Ich weiß, Evans, tut mir Leid. Das war bloß ein Reflex." Sein Lächeln war weich und aufrichtig und Lily glaubte genickt zu haben, als sie in seine haselnussbraunen Augen sah. Der schwarzhaarige Mann ging in die Knie. „Lass es uns versuchen, oder?"


	7. Stunde 7

**(¨*•.¸7. $tunde: $tunde de$ Ver$tehen$¸.•º‾‾)**

„_Der beste Weg seinen Feind zu zerstören, ist ihn zu einem Freund zu machen."_

_Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865)_

-WUMS- „Uf!" Für einige Momente schwer atmend, entschloss sich James seine Meinung in einem trägen Seufzer zu artikulieren. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das klappt, Evans?" Lily brummte zur Zustimmung, als sich ihre Position auf dem Boden veränderte. Ihre langen, luxuriösen, hochroten Haare waren mit Schmutz und Schweiß vermischt und sie drückte sich mit einem murren von James weg. „Noch einmal?" James seufzte, stellte sich dennoch noch einmal hin. Mit ihrer addierten Höhe kamen sie näher, als beim letzten Versuch, an das Fenster heran. Er bückte sich nochmals und Lily stieg abermals auf seine Schultern, während er ihre Beine festhielt. James unterdrückte ein Ächzen, als sich ihre Füße noch einmal in seine wunden Schultern gruben, bewegte sich jedoch nicht.

Lily dehnte sich so lange, bis sie glaubte, ihre Haut würde reißen. Ihre dünnen Finger erreichten den Rand der Stäbe, die das Fenster umrahmten und sie knurrte voller Verzweiflung. Sie war zu klein. Als sie die Stäbe zum ersten Mal wirklich erreichte, wollte sie schon einen Freudenschrei loslassen, doch stattdessen schrie sie voller Schmerzen. „Evans, was ist –" Der Schmerz war unvermeidbar, als er sich in jedem Nerv ihres Körpers ausbreitete. Sie taumelte rückwärts und spürte wie sie gefährlich ins Leere fiel. Sie schloss ihre smaragdgrünen Augen und war bereit auf den Aufprall, doch stattdessen fand sie sich auf einem dünnen, weichen Körper wieder. „Potter?" James spuckte Haare aus, die den Weg in seinen Mund gefunden hatten. „Was -?" ächzte er.

„Danke!" Ihre Stimme war weich, was ihn wunderte. „Du bist hier willkommen, Evans, aber wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..." – „Oh!" Sie kroch schnell von ihm herunter und setzte sich neben ihn, als er sich schmerzvoll erhob. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und fühlte sich schuldig, als sie sah, wie er versuchte einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. „Es tut mir leid, Potter!" James winkte dies durch. „Schon vergessen, Evans. Ich habe mir bloß gedacht, dass es für deinen Kopf besser wäre, wenn er keine Schläge mehr abbekommen würde." Lily biss sich wieder auf die Lippe, als er versuchte sich hinzusetzen. „Vielleicht sollten wir es fürs erste hierbei belassen.", bot sie James an. Dieser nickte und blinzelte, damit er nicht mehr schwarz vor Auge sah.

Sobald er sich sicher war, dass er es wagen könnte, sah er sie flüchtig an, während er sich gegen eine Wand lehnte. Neugierig fragte er: „Was passierte, als du die Eisenstäbe berührt hast?" Lily zitterte, als sie ihre Robe enger an sich zog. „Oh... es hat sich angefühlt, als ob – es fühlte sich wie der Cruciatus Fluch an, nur... irgendwie nicht ganz so stark." James schloss die Augen, während sich Verzweiflung in seinem Körper breit machte und er fühlte wie jegliche Hoffnung aus ihm heraustrat. Er hörte, wie Lily immer näher kam, um sich genau wie er an die Wand zu lehnen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie an. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und leer und sie betrachtete etwas, dass James nicht sehen konnte, etwas tief in ihrem Inneren. Die Nachwirkung des Cruciatus Fluchs ließ sie sich schütteln wie ein Blatt an einem Herbsttag. Sie saßen sich einen Moment in vollkommener Stille gegenüber, bevor sie flüsterte: „Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt?" Er musste sie nicht weiter fragen, was sie meinte. Ruhig antwortete er: „Ja." Lily schauderte es, ihre Augen wurden langsam wieder normal. „Wie? Wann?" – „Im Sommer vor sieben Jahren. Todesser haben uns attackiert. Es hat ihnen richtig Spaß gemacht, alles an meiner Familie auszulassen."

Seine Augen verdunkelten sich aus Schmerz an diese Erinnerung und seine Stimme distanzierte sich. „Sie taten es immer wieder und keiner konnte dagegen ankämpfen, weil uns in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nie beigebracht wurde, wie man damit umgehen sollte. Mein Vater und meine Mutter haben bis zum Schluss gekämpft, um uns zu beschützen, aber es war nicht genug. Mum, Dad, Sarah. Sie starben. Ich lebte." Lily war für einige Momente still, da sie ihm Zeit geben wollte, seine Erinnerungen zu ordnen. Es verband sie etwas, das sie wissen lies, dass sie nicht die Einzige gewesen war, die gelitten hatte. Es gab ihr das Gefühl einer merkwürdigen Bindung, die nur ein Krieg mit sich bringen konnte. „Das tut mir Leid, Potter!" James nickte in Bestätigung. Lily fuhr fort und fühlte die Worte aus ihrer Vergangenheit wie ein turbulenter Ozean.

Sie nahm einen tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug. „Meine Eltern sind auch tot. Sie wurden bis zum Tod gequält, nur weil sie Muggel waren. Es war in meinem sechsten Schuljahr. Ich war in der Schule." Ihre letzten Worte sprach sie mit Reue und Traurigkeit aus. James war genauso still, wie sie zuvor, dann legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, als Zeichen des Mitgefühls. „Das tut mir Leid, Evans, das tut mir wirklich Leid." – „Lily." – „Was?" – „Du kannst mich Lily nennen. Wenn wir weiterhin eingesperrt bleiben, sollten wir uns vielleicht bei unseren Vornamen ansprechen." – „Ja, in der Tat."

Sie plauderten die längste Zeit, die sie zusammen waren, miteinander, über Sachen wie Lieblingseissorten oder –besen, über das, was sie mochten oder nicht mochten, über Haustiere und Erinnerungen – kurz gesagt über glücklichere Zeiten. Sie erforschten das Wesentliche der anderen Seele und fanden zu ihrer Überraschung, die wundervollen Menschen, die sich darin verbargen. Lily fühlte, wie ihre Augen langsam müde wurden und ihr Kopf auf James Schulter sank. Sie gab einen weichen, müden Seufzer von sich, als sie den Geruch, der lediglich von James stammte, inhalierte. Mit zufrieden gestellten Gedanken trieb sie weg in das Reich der Träume und schnarchte bald daraufhin leise.

Auch James seufzte leise und seine Augen füllten sich mit Müdigkeit. Noch bevor er einschlafen konnte, ging die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen auf. Eine kalte, böswillige Stimme drang in sein Bewusstsein. Als er die Augen öffnete, blickte er in zwei blutrote Augen, die böse funkelten. „So, so, so... was haben wir denn hier?"


	8. Stunde 8

**(¨*•.¸8. $tunde: $tunde der Ver$uchung¸.•º‾‾)**

„_Wir gewinnen an Stärke, wenn wir der Versuchung widerstehen."_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882)_

James haselnussbraunen Augen schnellten zur Tür. Das flackernde Licht des Flurs ließ die Gestalt lang erscheinen, dann tauchten weitere Schatten auf, die die erste Gestalt verdunkeln ließen. Die Augen waren erfüllt von Hass und ließen James nach Luft ringen. Die Gestalt fegte in den Raum, während James versuchte die Wand zu erreichen, die Wand, die nicht da war. Seine eigenen Augen errechneten die Überlebenschancen, die ihnen noch blieben, wenn es die Person war, die er glaubte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie Lily Leid zufügten. Sofort blickte er zu der Person, die neben ihm lag. Voldemort gab ein helles Glucksen des Vergnügens von sich, als er sah, wen James anstarrte. „Und ich wollte, dass ihr zwei euch gegenseitig umbringt, aber das hier ist besser, sehr viel besser, _erfreulicher_.", murmelte Voldemort, „Sie ist ein hübsches Ding, oder?" James Fäuste pressten sich voller Zorn zusammen.

Voldemort entging dieser Gefühlsblitz nicht. Er fuhr fort die Zelle zu durchschreiten und James weiterhin zu beobachten und zu necken. „Ich frage mich, was ich mit ihr tun soll, wenn ihr Verwendungszweck vorüber ist. Vielleicht kann ich sie zur Unterhaltung einstellen." – „Wag es ja nicht, sie auch nur einmal anzufassen!" James Stimme war ruhig und tödlich. Voldemort hob eine Augenbraue voller Überraschung und ein perverses Glitzern trat in seine Augen. „Und was genau hast du vor, um mich zu stoppen?" Haselnussbraune Augen schossen wieder zu dem unschuldig schlafenden Rotschopf, der weich in seinem Schlaf murmelte und sich näher an James Wärme kuschelte. „Irgendetwas! Alles!" Er dachte nach. Er wunderte sich, dass Lily nicht aufgewacht war, als Voldemort seine unausgesprochene Frage beantwortete. „Sie wird nicht aufwachen, bis ich es ihr sage." – „Was hast du ihr angetan?" – „Nichts, Potter, was nicht wieder leicht behoben werden kann. Sie wird aufwachen, wenn sie sich dazu bereit erklärt aufzuwachen, oder wenn ich es ihr sage. Andernfalls wird ihr Schlaf für immer andauern."

James fühlte einen Furchtansturm durch seinen Körper fahren. Sie wird nur dann aufwachen, wenn sie zurück in die Realität kommen will, anstatt in der Traumwelt zu bleiben. Doch wer würde freiwillig die Hölle anstatt dem Himmel wählen? Er legte sie auf den Fußboden und stand auf, er wusste nur zu gut, dass er keine Chance gegen Voldemort hatte, wenn er jetzt angriff. Seine jugendliche direkte Art hatte ein wenig nachgelassen, während des Krieges, da er sah, was er damit anrichtete. Noch dümmer war es voreilige Entscheidungen zu treffen. „Was willst du?" Voldemorts Lippen wandelten sich zu einer dünnen Linie, die einem Lächeln ähnelte.

„Es geht nicht darum, was ich will, Potter, sondern was du willst. Alles, was ich will, ist, dass du mir bei meiner Ausrottung der Schlammblüter hilfst. Alles, was ich will, ist, dass du dich mir anschließt und die andere Seite für mich ausspionierst. Aber es interessiert keinen, was ich will. Ich kann dir geben, was du dir am Meisten wünschst." Er glitt näher heran, seine Robe wirbelte majestätisch um ihn herum. James hörte plötzlich die Stimme, die seine Träume immer wieder verfolgte, die von jeder Ecke der Zelle zu ihm hallte und ihm Versprechungen machte. „Ich kann dir soviel mehr anbieten, als Dumbledore es kann. Einer von ihnen hat bereits die Seite gewechselt. Ich kann dir anbieten, was ich ihm anbot."

_Ruhm...  
_

…_Vermögen...  
_

…_Ansehen...  
_

…_Macht...  
_

Plötzlich, als James ein Murmeln in seinem Ohr vernahm, stand Voldemort direkt hinter ihm. „Und nur ich kann dir geben, was du sonst nie bekommen wirst, Potter!" – „_Sie _..."


	9. Stunde 9

**(¨*•.¸9. $tunde: $tunde der 0pfer¸.•****º‾‾****)  
**

„_Krieg ist das Gebiet der Gefahren und deswegen muss Mut die erste Eigenschaft eines jeden Soldaten sein."_

_Karl von Clausewitz (1780-1831) _

„Und, Potter, was machst du jetzt? Nimmst du mein großzügiges Angebot an und bekommst somit alles, was du dir immer gewünscht hast? Oder wirst du weiterhin für Dumbledore arbeiten, Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde, dein ganzes Leben lang, bis du schließlich von mir getötet wirst? Entscheide dich Potter! Wirst du dich mir anschließen?" Der Moment der Wahrheit war endlich gekommen. Wenn James Potter, der Erbe von Gryffindor, die Seite wechseln würde, wäre dies der größte Triumph für Voldemort. „Niemals!" Dieses einfache Wort sprach er ruhig, dennoch mit Druck, Sicherheit und Stolz aus. Sein ganzer Glaube, seine Gefühle wurden durch dieses Wort ausgedrückt. _‚Lily, es würde besser sein, dich nicht an meiner Seite zu haben, als mich den Rest meines Lebens wundernd, ob du dich wirklich für mich interessierst, oder ob es ein Zauber war, der dich dazu Zwang. So könnte er nicht leben. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mum, Dad, Sarah, ich hoffe, ihr seid stolz auf mich.'_

Voldemorts Lippen zogen sich voller Ekel zusammen und er wich zurück, als ob James stank. „Ah, Tapferkeit. Das am Meisten gehasste Merkmal eines Gryffindor. Wirklich beeindruckend, Potter. Und ich dachte, dass du als Reinblüter nicht noch tiefer sinken könntest." James blickte geradeaus in den Flur und ignorierte Voldemorts Atem der an seinem Ohr vorbeirauschte. „Ich würde den Orden nie verraten." _Oder Lily_.

„Du weißt, Potter, dass ich dich, da du das Angebot abgelehnt hast, bestrafen muss. Dein Leben ist nichts mehr wert." – „Ja!" _‚Ich würde alles für sie tun. Einfach alles.'_ – „Du würdest dein Leben aufgeben, um ihres zu schützen?" Voldemorts Stimme füllte sich voller Abscheu. „Schwach!" James lachte hohl „Ich würde mich kaum schwach nennen, Tom." Voldemorts Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Ruhe, Potter, du unverschämter Dummkopf. Eines Tages wirst du bereuen, was du heute gesagt hast. Nach einer Behandlung, wirst du vielleicht anders denken." James prustete „Nein, niemals!" – „Na gut, wie du meinst." Voldemort drehte sich um. Hier war sie, James Chance, Voldemort drehte ihm den Rücken zu und er nutzte sie. Er sprang auf und einen Moment später hörte man ein widerliches Geräusch: Knack!

Voldemort nahm James Arm und drehte ihn. James spürte, wie sich sein Arm aus seinem Schulterblatt löste und war nicht imstande den Schrei zu dämpfen. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er konnte Voldemort Richtung Tür gehen sehen, ungehindert. „Ach, und Potter?" Voldemort drehte sich zu dem Häufchen Elend, dass auf dem Boden der Zelle lag, um, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Greife niemals von hinten an. Das ist sehr ungeeignet für einen Gryffindor, wenn er einen Slytherin angreifen will." James erfasste seinen Arm und krümmte sich vor Schmerz, als er versuchte die Wand zu erreichen und die Tür zugeschlagen wurde. Diese einfache Bewegung ließ ihn keuchen und er sah Sterne vor seinen Augen aufleuchten. Er rang für ca. eine halbe Minute nach Atem und versuchte hoffnungslos seine Selbstbeherrschung zurückzugewinnen. Er lehnte sich zurück und ihm entfuhr ein Schmerzensschrei. Sein Blick wurde trüb und er sah flüchtig zu Lily. _‚Ich würde alles tun! Für sie!'_

* * *

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte Sirius leise, als er Peter einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf. Remus sah auf, erschüttert von Peters Anblick. „Es scheint mir, als wäre er mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert worden." – „Das glaubst du -?" – „Ja, genau das glaube ich. Er muss da gewesen sein, als Lily und James gefangen genommen wurden. Vielleicht wollte er nach ihnen suchen und wurde erwischt." – „Das ist unser Wurmschwanz, man hätte ihn nie gefangen genommen, das war nobel von ihm." erwähnte Sirius ein widerwilliger Respekt lag in seinem Ton. „Wir sollten ihn alleine lassen, er braucht seine Ruhe.", murmelte Remus und Sirius nickte. Remus blies die Kerze aus und dann gingen sie. Peters Augen öffneten sich in der Dunkelheit. _‚Wenn du nur wüsstest, Sirius, wenn du nur wüsstest...'_


	10. Stunde 10

**(¨*•.¸10. $tunde: $tunde de$ Au$weg finden¸.•****º‾‾****)**

„_Folter ist eine sehr erniedrigende Erfahrung. Das Ziel ist nicht, Informationen aus dir herauszubekommen, sondern dich zu bestrafen und zu brechen, sodass du dich nicht gegen die Mächtigen auflehnst. Du bist den Anderen ein Beispiel dafür, dass sie sich auch nicht trauen werden, selbst etwas zu unternehmen."_

_Isabel Allende (1942)_

Voldemort schritt schnell aus der Zelle heraus, seine Augen funkelten, so wütend war er. Er wandte sich dem Todesser zu, der vor der Zelle Wache hielt. „Warum zeigst du Mr. Potter nicht einmal die Zimmer unten? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich dann umentscheiden wird, wenn er die anderen überzeugenderen Methoden gezeigt bekommt." Der Todesser stand noch immer steif da, als er realisierte, was er zu tun hatte. „Nimm Malfoy mit und wende dich an ihn, wenn du Fragen hast." Als sich der Mann noch immer nicht bewegte, blitzten Voldemorts Augen auf. „Geh!" – „Ja, m-mein Herr" Voldemort richtete seine Robe gerade und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern, während der neue Rekrut fort ging, um Malfoy zu suchen und ihren Gefangenen einzusammeln.

* * *

James hatte sich und seinen Arm gerade in eine halbwegs bequeme Position gebracht, als die Zellentür wieder aufging. Er ächzte und drückte seine Augen zusammen und wünschte sich, sie würden wieder gehen. „Warum? Merlin, warum?", murmelte James. Alles, was er wollte, war auf diesem harten Boden zu liegen und zu warten. War das denn zuviel verlangt? Anscheinend schon. „Steh auf, Potter!" Diese Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor und er spürte einen harten Stoß in seinem Magen. Hasenussbraune Augen öffneten sich und James gab ein leises Keuchen von sich. Er schloss schnell seinen Mund und starrte in graue Augen. So wurde er plötzlich von zwei starken Armen auf die Füße gehoben. Sein Blick wanderte von den Armen immer höher, aber er sah nur die typische Todesserrobe. „Gut, gut, lass deinen Schlüpfer an." James murrte und wurde aus der Tür herausgeführt. Er sah noch ein letztes Mal zur schlafenden Lily, bevor die Tür wieder zuschlug.

* * *

Es war wunderbar. Lily seufzte glücklich, während sie sich vor dem Kaminfeuer wärmte. Sie war an dem einen Platz, den sie wirklich zu Hause nennen konnte – Hogwarts. Sie kuschelte sich in den bequemen, übergroßen Sessel und nippte glücklich an ihrem Butterbier, während sie ihr Lieblingsmuggelbuch las. Das Butterbier hinterließ ein prickelndes Gefühl. Eine dunkle Gestalt erschien hinter ihr und sie lachte, ihre Augen blinzelten. Der Mann legte seine starken Arme um sie und sie seufzte zufrieden. Sein Gesicht war durch das flackernde Licht nicht deutlich zu erkennen, aber Lily störte dies nicht. Es war eine schöne Zeit. Ein Schongebiet vom Krieg. Hass. Zerstörung. Der Gestank des Todes. Ein Schutz vor den Erinnerungen. Ein Asylantenheim der gesamten Welt. Sie spürte, dass sich etwas entfernte, doch sie ignorierte es, verbannte es in ihr Hintergedächtnis. In dieser Welt gab es alles, was sie sich wünschte. Frieden.

* * *

„Gut, gut, gut, Potter, ist das nicht eine missliche Lage, in der du dich gerade befindest?" Malfoy sprach gedehnt, als sie ihn durch den verdunkelten Korridor führten. James war schwindelig und er musste sich bemühen nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Nachdem sie schließlich ungefähr zehn Minuten gegangen waren, stand er geradewegs vor einer Tür. Und es war eine sehr uneindrucksvoll wirkende Tür. Es war eine starke Tür, aus dem härtesten Holz gemacht und mehrere Zentimeter dick. Abwesend wunderte sich James warum. Malfoy folgte seinem Blick, nahm einen Schlüssel aus seiner Robe heraus und schubste ihn in den dunklen Raum. James Augen weiteten sich. „Sie wurde so gebaut, um die Schreie zu dämpfen. Lass es uns ausprobieren, oder nicht? Lumos!" Der Raum war gefüllt mit allen möglichen Foltereinrichtungen. Viele erkannte er von Bildern aus Büchern, doch längst nicht alle. Die Todesser sperrten hinter ihm die Tür zu. James stolperte und wollte sich noch irgendwo festhalten, doch schon lag er da. „Wie du siehst, Potter", Malfoy verzog das Gesicht zu einem böswilligen Lächeln, „ist der Cruciatus Fluch zu gut für dich. Der Dunkle Lord würde lieber etwas anderes an dir ausprobieren." James Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, während er den Mann anstarrte. Malfoy warf ihm ein hämisches Lächeln zu, während er eine Peitsche aufhob. „Also, sollen wir dann anfangen?"


	11. Stunde 11

**(¨*•.¸11. $tunde: $tunde der Höllenqualen¸.•****º‾‾****)**

„_Eine Wunde, ein rotes Abzeichen von Mut."_

_Stephen Crane (1871-1900)_

Warmes Blut tröpfelte James Rücken hinunter, erreichte seine Hände, die hinter seinem Rücken festgebunden waren. Er fiel auf seine Knie, eine Position, die er verachtete, und Blut rann weiter an ihm herunter auf den Boden und verteilte sich. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, damit ihm ja kein Laut entfuhr. Diesem kranken Bastard würde er den Gefallen nicht tun. Ein weiterer Schlag mit der Peitsche und wie Feuer verbreitete sich der Schmerz in jeden Nerv. Er würde nicht aufgeben, er würde niemals aufgeben. Doch es brannte wie die Hölle. „Was ist der Orden des Phönix?" – „Das wüsstest", James rang nach Atem, „du wohl gerne!" Lucius Augen verengten sich und er grinste. „Frech, sehr frech, Potter. Ich werde dich schon noch zum Reden bringen. Vielleicht brauchst du nur", er hielt die Peitsche hoch und Blut tropfte von ihr herunter, „ein wenig ANSPORN!" Knack!

_Ich werde nicht schreien, ich werde nicht schreien, ich werde nicht schreien _... Und er tat es nicht! Er würde es nicht tun! Knack!

Ein weiterer Schlag, eine weitere Narbe. Da gab es nichts Neues. ‚_Ich werde nicht schreien, verdammt noch mal. Ich werde nicht, ich schwöre, bei dem Grab meiner Mutter, ich werde nicht schreien. Ich werde nicht, ich werde nicht, ich werde nicht, ich werde nicht. Verdamm' mich.'_ Ein gedämpftes Keuchen kam über seine Lippen und Malfoys Augen glänzten. „Gefällt mir schon besser, Potter." Er kam näher, sodass er in James Ohr flüstern konnte. „Schrei für mich, Potter!" James biss sich wieder auf die Lippe und starrte aus toten, kalten Augen auf den Boden. „Niemals!"

Es ging weiter, wie es schien für immer, aber in Wirklichkeit waren es nicht mehr als bloße Minuten. Malfoy schien sehr vernarrt in diese Peitsche zu sein, denn er wollte nicht auf andere Maschinen zurückgreifen. Er ließ James Körper auf den Boden fallen und James war der Meinung, dass ihn seine Beine nicht mehr weiter tragen konnten. Sein Körper war voller Strieme und Risse, durch welche jetzt kein Blut mehr durchsickern konnte. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Rippen gebrochen waren und sein Kopf pochte.

Es war die Hölle. Aber James hielt sein Versprechen. Nicht ein Ton des Schmerzes entfuhr seinen Lippen und keine einzige Träne verließ seine Augen. Er brachte Malfoy zur Raserei mit seinen Anmerkungen. James atmete tief durch. Seine Lippen verdrehten sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen. Er wusste, dass er eines Tages wegen seinem vorlauten Mund sterben würde. Vielleicht war es heute. „Erzähl mir etwas über den Orden!" – „Nein, ich glaube nicht!" – „Wo findet man ihn? Wer sind seine Mitglieder?" – „HM ... Nein!" Malfoy ohrfeigte ihn und James Kopf flog zur Seite. Ruhig fragte Lucius Malfoy ihn noch einmal. „Was ist der Orden des Phönix? Sag es mir, Potter. Ich kann es beenden. Keine weiteren Schmerzen mehr, das würde dir doch bestimmt gefallen, oder?" James spuckte Blut, als plötzlich sein Verstand sagte, er sollte sich an sein Versprechen halten. Der schwarzhaarige Junge schluckte es runter. Er grinste und winkte Malfoy näher an sich heran und dieser folgte seinem Wunsch. James spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und gewann somit wieder etwas mehr Kraft und Farbe in seinem Gesicht. Fest und ruhig, sodass er keinen Fehler machte, flüsterte er. „Niemals!" Er war vielleicht verletzt, blutig und gebrochen, aber er war nicht geschlagen.

_ER  
_

_WÜRDE  
_

_**NIEMALS  
**_

_AUFGEBEN!  
_

_

* * *

Friede ... Friede war nett_. Aber es war langweilig, so langweilig. Lily liebte es, aber der hartnäckige Gedanke in ihrem Hinterkopf wurde größer und größer... Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins konnte sie eine Wärme spüren, die sie nie in ihrer Illusion spüren würde. Alles war ein falsches Gefühl und Lily konnte es nicht aushalten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie diese Wärme ergreifen wollte, war sie wieder weg und tanzte dann an ihren Fingerspitzen, außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Dieses Gefühl begann langsam zu zerfließen und sie seufzte frustriert, da sie nicht imstande war, dieses wunderbare Gefühl zu erreichen. Starke Arme schlugen sich um sie und endeten in einer riesigen Umarmung und Lily seufzte voller Freude, als sie ein paar köstliche haselnussbraune Augen sah. „Hallo James!" Und dieses andere Gefühl war wieder vergessen.

* * *

Sie hatten ihm sogar die Brille abgenommen, um ihn noch mehr zu verunsichern und versuchten ihn zu überwältigen, in dem er seine Sinne verlor. James konnte das weiche, süße zuwinken der Bewusstlosigkeit schon fast in seinen Knochen fühlen. Er bat, sie solle kommen, dass er nicht mehr leiden müsse, doch es schien nicht zu kommen und die Todesser waren nicht daran interessiert, sein Opfer gehen zu lassen. „Dieser Zauberspruch ist mein Liebster, Potter!" sagte Lucius Malfoy gedehnt, James wandte sich ihm zu und starrte gebannt auf den sich bewegenden Mund. Malfoy murmelte einen Bann, einen, von dem James noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Lucius berührte den Gefangenen und gab ein böswilliges Grinsen von sich, während James sich krümmend auf den Boden warf, da sich jeder einzelne Schmerz wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitete. Alle möglichen Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf, dieser Spruch brachte mehr Schmerzen mit sich, als die Peitsche. Haselnussbraune Augen starrten in graue, die aus perverser Heiterkeit glühten. „Wie ich gesagt habe, Potter, ist dies mein Lieblingszauber. Wie du gemerkt hast, lässt dieser Spruch die Nerven des Opfers noch feiner werden. Jede kleine Berührung wird so sehr schmerzen, dass selbst du großer Gryffindor dich geschlagen geben musst. Ich frage mich, was passieren wird, wenn –", sagte Lucius befriedigt, „wir die Peitsche benutzen würden? Lasst es uns ausprobieren." Sogar James konnte seine Panik nicht mehr verstecken. Knack! Und James _schrie_.

James atmete schwer, während er eine kurze Pause bekam. Nur ein Laut war ihm entfahren, mehr hätte er nicht zugelassen. Seine untere Lippe war blutverschmiert und er konnte das leise Tropfen hören, das von seinem Kinn auf den schmutzigen Boden fiel. Er hatte nicht auf Malfoys Frage reagiert und wurde deswegen nur noch härter bestraft. Doch schließlich schien der Prozess zum Ende zu kommen, da Lucius die Lust verging, den Gefangenen weiter zu bestrafen, der keinen Laut von sich gab, egal wie sehr er ihn provozierte. Der Todesser ließ die Peitsche langsam sinken. Er ergriff James Kopf und starrte in die haselnussbraunen Augen, die wieder voller Stolz und Feuer glänzten. Er zog James näher an sich heran und dieser spürte wieder den stechenden Schmerz, der durch seine Nerven strömte, als Lucius flüsterte. „Ich werde später zurückkommen, um das hier zu beenden, Potter!" Lucius stand auf und wendete sich dem anderen Todesser zu, der nun aufhörte zu würgen, da der Anblick der Folterung seinen Magen umgedreht hatte.

Lucius seufzte und ließ die Schlüssel in die Hand des anderen fallen. „Es gibt nämlich Wichtigeres zu tun. Beende es, wie du magst, und dann bring ihn zurück in die Zelle. Der Meister wird ihn später noch einmal verlangen." Schnelle Schritte hallten durch den Raum, dann öffnete und schloss sich die Tür wieder. James glaubte noch nicht entlassen zu werden, weil die Befragung noch nicht zu Ende war. Noch hatten sie keine Informationen. James schenkte dem neuen Folterer wenig Aufmerksamkeit, denn ein Folterer war ein Folterer, da machte es nichts aus, wer die Peitsche in der Hand hatte. „Gut", kam es von der zögernden Stimme hinter ihm, „Warum fangen wir nicht mit ein paar Fragen an?" – „Und was, wenn nicht?" murmelte James, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte auf den Boden. Er drehte sich erst dann zu dem Todesser um, als er keinen stechenden Schmerz auf seinem Rücken spürte und starrte den Todesser milde an. „Gut." Der Todesser fummelte an der Peitsche, aber hob diese nicht an. James hob eine Augenbraue, diese Unerfahrenheit war erstaunlich. Seine breiten, jungen Augen plädierten für James, um dessen Leben einfacher zu machen, indem er ihnen die Informationen geben würde. Doch James war ein Gryffindor. Und Gryffindors nahmen nie den einfachsten Weg, um aus einer Sache herauszukommen.

„Was ist der Orden des Phönix?" – „Du bist ein wenig dumm, oder? Hau ab. Ich sagte bereits nein!" – „Aber, wenn du nur ein paar Fragen beantwortest, dann musst du das hier nicht noch einmal erleben. Du bist ein Reinblüter. Der Dunkle Lord wird darauf Rücksicht nehmen." James Augen krümmten sich, als er nach oben in ein von einer Kapuze verdecktes Gesicht blickte. „Das glaubst du wirklich, oder?", fragte James ruhig, und gab ein weiches Glucksen von sich. „Voldemort nimmt auf niemanden Rücksicht." – „Aber-" – „Niemals." – „Warum machst du dir das Leben so schwer?", seufzte der Todesser. „Weil ich ein Idiot bin." gab James zu. „Verdammt, nimm doch endlich diese dämliche Maske ab, du Penner! Du bist ein Feigling. Stell dich mir wie ein richtiger Zauberer entgegen, anstatt dich hinter einem Kleidungsstück zu verstecken." Hände erreichten die Enden der Kapuze. Langsam und widerstrebend zog er die Kapuze herunter und James Augen weiteten sich, als er den Mann anstarrte. „Du?", fragte James ungläubig, „Du bist derjenige, der mich quälen soll?"

Freudloses Gelächter sprudelte über seine Lippen. „Oh, Merlin, das gibt es ja nicht!"


	12. Stunde 12

**(¨*•.¸12. $tunde: $tunde der Erlö$ung¸.•****º‾‾****)**

„_Du kannst deine Augen schließen, wenn du etwas nicht sehen willst. Aber du kannst dein Herz nicht verschließen, wenn du nichts Fühlen willst"_

_Anonym_

Freudloses Gelächter sprudelte durch blutunterlaufene Lippen. „Oh, das ist Ironie!", gluckste James zusammenzuckend, als er sich bewegte. Er starrte in graue Augen, die wie ein Spiegel diejenigen Augen reflektierten, die er so gut kannte, das Gesicht unterschied sich nur ein wenig von dem, das er im Gedächtnis gespeichert hatte. Das Haar des Todessers war etwas kürzer und ging in Richtung braun, anstelle des pechschwarzen und sein Gesicht war nicht weniger stattlich, als das seines Bruders, doch er gab ihm nicht das Vertrauen, das das Gesicht seines älteren Bruders ihm gab. „Hallo Regulus!" James lächelte leicht, als der Mann schuldig zu Boden schaute. „Der Gott der Ironie muss über eure Ärsche rollen, um sich bei euch einzuschleimen." Er lächelte bitter und drehte sein Angesicht dem Boden zu. In einer kalten, ruhigen Stimme befahl er. „Nun mach schon weiter damit." Regulus Hand zitterte, er wurde blass im Gesicht, als er die Peitsche anhob. James schnitt eine Grimasse, hielt seine Augen geschlossen und wartete. Regulus hob die Peitsche immer noch. Aber wieder durchschnitt die Luft kein Geräusch, es gab keinen Blitz des Feuers und kein Schmerz, man hörte nur ein stumpfes Geräusch, als etwas auf den Fußboden fiel. Haselnussbraune Augen sprangen auf, als er auf die Peitsche schaute, die von seinem möchte-gern-Folterer fallen gelassen und verbannt wurde. Sein Blick fiel noch einmal auf das Gesicht des Jungen, das vom Schatten derdeckt wurde. In einer erdrosselten Stimme, die voller Emotionen war, flüsterte Regulus schließlich, „Ich kann nicht ...!"

* * *

Hellblaue Augen waren blutunterlaufen, als sie die Person hinter dem Schreibtisch anstarrte. Das Feuer warf Schatten, die würdevoll durch den Raum tanzten und wusch alles in ein weiches, helles Glühen, aber es senkte den Wert durch die drei, die in dem Raum standen. „Es sind jetzt zwölf Stunden her, Arabella." Remus Stimme war zwanghaft ruhig, während er in die beruhigenden Augen des Squibs und seines Kumpanen schaute.

Die ältere Frau wandte ihr Gesicht vom Kamin ab und sah in das besorgte und etwas gereizte Gesicht von Remus. „Es sind jetzt zwölf Stunden her, Remus. Wir müssen vierundzwanzig Stunden warten, um eine vermisste Person zu melden, so ist das nun mal." Sie suchte seinen Blick, bevor sie sich wieder dem Feuer zuwandte. „Das weißt du, Remus." – „Na und?", schrie Sirius verärgert und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Figg – du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass sie gefangen genommen wurden, wir haben keine vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit." – „Black -!" – „Nein, Figg, hör zu! Scheiß auf diese Vorschrift, manchmal muss man eben anders handeln." Die Frau mittleren Alters gab einen schweren Seufzer von sich. „Black -!" – „Du weißt genau, dass bis jetzt noch nie jemand mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden in Gefangenschaft überlebt hat, und du weißt, dass sie vielleicht auch gefoltert werden und du kennst Lily und James verdammt gut – wie kannst du ihnen das antun? Weißt du denn nicht, dass du sie somit zum Tode verurteilst?" Arabella blieb leise, ihre Gedanken schwebten um Erinnerungen, Erinnerungen an James und Lily, Erinnerungen an den Schrecken des Krieges, der vor fünf Jahren begann.

„_Oh sei vorsichtig, David!" Er lehnte sich zu ihr nach vorne und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Er grinste sie an, glitzernde Smaragde, die voller Heiterkeit glühten. „Bin ich das nicht immer?" Dann disapparierte er, um eine weitere Mission zu erfüllen, wie er es immer tat. _Nur dieses Mal war es anders. Es war das Letzte Mal, dass sie ihn am Leben sah. Sie bat damals ihren Vorgesetzten nach ihm zu suchen, aber die Vorschrift erlaubte es nicht. Und als sie ihn erreichten, war er weg. Sie wusste noch immer, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als ihr die Nachricht überbracht wurde, dass sie ihre Große Liebe nie wieder sehen würde. Dass sie nie mehr zusammen lachen und weinen konnten. Dass sie niemals heiraten, niemals Kinder haben, niemals zusammen alt werden konnten, wie sie es sich immer versprochen hatten.

Es war ein schrecklicher Schmerz, der von ihrem inneren der Brust kam und sie fast erdrückte. Er hatte nicht abgenommen seitdem und er würde auch niemals abnehmen. Konnte sie es wirklich zulassen, dass anderen das gleiche schreckliche Schicksal widerfuhr?

* * *

„Was?", fragte James skeptisch, während er den Jungen beäugte, „Du kannst es nicht tun?" Seine Stimme stieg vor lauter Zorn. „Du kannst unschuldige Frauen und Kinder umbringen, dich Voldemort anschließen, dem Herrscher des Bösen, deinen eigenen BRUDER verstoßen, aber du kannst KEINEN Rebellen foltern?" Regulus zitterte sichtbar. „Aber-?", brach er hervor, und suchte hoffnungslos Mitleid in den harten haselnussbraunen Augen. „Ich – ich kenne dich!" Er dachte zurück, als sie nach Hogwarts kamen.

James war immer freundlich gewesen, erlaubte ihm immer Fragen zu stellen, wenn James und Sirius durch die Gänge stolzierten oder Streiche spielten. Wie auch immer, als James und Sirius Hogwarts verließen, gab es einen großen Aufruhr zwischen Sirius und seinen Eltern, besonders weil Sirius nach Gryffindor gesteckt worden war. Sirius und James, zwar selten, wenn überhaupt, waren bei den Potters. Sie ließen ihn allein. Soviel Zeit mit den Worten seiner Eltern leben zu müssen, was hätte er getan, außer ihnen zu glauben?

James schnaubte voller Ekel. „Und das macht wirklich einen Unterschied? Krieg bedeutet nicht Spiel und Spass, Regulus!" Regulus blieb ruhig und James seufzte und drehte sich abermals um. „Hör auf so ein Idiot zu sein, Regulus. Beeil dich und bring es hinter dich."

„Nein!" Das Wort wurde mit viel Gefühl ausgesprochen, jedoch auch mit ein wenig Trotz und Stolz. Ein Blitzen durchflutete seine grauen Augen, das es schon lange nicht mehr gegeben hatte und James erinnerte sich plötzlich an den kleinen, boshaften Jungen, der Regulus einmal gewesen war. „Hör zu, Regulus, das ist wirklich nobel von dir und alles, aber du musst es tun, Voldemort wird dich foltern, wenn du es nicht tust und du musst am Leben bleiben, du Idiot!" – „Nein!" Nachdem er schon so viele Male ‚ja' gesagt hatte, nachdem er schon so viele Male nachgegeben hatte bei Sachen, bei denen er wusste, dass sie nicht richtig waren, dieses Wort brachte eine Entlastung mit sich und schwelgte in bloßer Kraft. James knurrte leise und realisierte sarkastisch, wie idiotisch das von ihm war. Er musste also betteln, um gefoltert werden. „Regulus!"

„Ich werde es nicht tun und du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen. Ich werde aufhören ein Todesser zu sein, ich schwöre, dass ich aufhören werde und dann werde ich mich den Auroren anschließen, ich werde sehr nützlich sein, das schwöre ich!" Haselnussbraune Augen starrten in aufrichtig, hoffnungslose graue, die sich in ihn bohrten. Es lag ein geringfügiger Vorwand der Vergeltung in seinen Augen und er konnte weder Boshaftigkeit noch Trug in seinen Augen lesen. Er hörte auf, ihn anzustarren und lächelte ihn an. „Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee als diese, du könntest dem Orden dienen, ihm von Nutzen sein, wenn du gewillt wärst, dein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen oder körperliche Schäden auf dich zu nehmen..." Er fixierte ihn und Regulus antwortete so ernst er nur konnte: „Ich werde es tun!" James grinste: „Gut, du musst ein ganz schön verrückter Kerl sein und da du eingestimmt hast, muss ich sagen, bist du wirklich sehr verrückt... Gut, dann wäre das doch schon mal geklärt, aber deswegen wirst du mich trotzdem foltern müssen!" Etwas bedrückt antwortete Regulus ihm: „Ich kann nicht!" – „Arrgh!" – „Hör zu, ich muss Voldemort nur erklären, dass du ein Reinblüter bist, und..." – „Sei kein Dummkopf!" zischte James „Er wird dich töten, sofort, für deine Ungehorsamkeit seiner Aufträge!" Die Tür schwang plötzlich auf und schlug gegen die Wand, weswegen die beiden aufsprangen. Vom Eingang der Tür ertönte eine Stimme: „In der Tat!"

* * *

„Das ist der Verräter! Mein Herr!" Regulus kniete vor dem Thron, auf dem Voldemort saß und verzweifelte. „Sag mir, Black, ich hörte, dass du mich verraten und dich dann Dumbledores Seite anschließen wirst. Ich nehme an, dass das nicht stimmt, denn du weißt, was wir mit Verrätern machen." – „Ja, m-mein H-herr!" Voldemort hob eine dünne Augenbraue etwas an. „Ja, du weißt, was wir mit Verrätern machen, oder ja, du bestätigst das Gerücht?" – „Beides, Sir!" Voldemorts Augen blitzten auf. „Falsche Antwort." Regulus war durcheinander, doch plötzlich flackerte etwas Stolz in seinen Augen auf. Er war ungewöhnlich ruhig, obwohl sein Herz in seiner Kehle pochte und er mit plötzlicher Klarheit wusste, dass er sterben würde. Aber wenn das wirklich das Ende war, dann würde er stolz sterben. Achtvoll. So wie sein Bruder sterben würde. „Mein – Voldemort. Ihr Orden ist dumm, und ich war ein Idiot mich ihrer Seite anzuschließen. Ich habe beschlossen mich von den Todessern dauerhaft abzuwenden." Voldemort gab ein bellendes Lachen von sich. „Gut dann, Junge. Ich sollte deinen Wunsch akzeptieren. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Man sah einen Lichtblitz und Regulus fiel zu Boden, während das Leben aus ihm heraussickerte, ein dauerhaft, triumphierendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Draußen begann es zu regnen, als die Engel wegen dem ungerechten Verlust von Regulus bitterlich zu weinen begannen.

* * *

James wurde zurück in die Zelle gebracht und ächzte, weil sich der Dreck auf dem Boden mit seinen Wunden vermischte. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und nahm einen langen, tiefen Atemzug, solange es seine gebrochenen Rippen zuließen. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er in sich gegangen war, öffnete er seine Augen wieder. „Lily", flüsterte er und drehte seinen Kopf auf die Stelle, wo Lily seelenruhig schlief. Langsam Zentimeter für Zentimeter, schleppte er sich zu ihr. Sie lag so friedlich da und er lächelte zärtlich, während er zaghaft eine rote Strähne hinter ihr Ohr strich. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, während seine ganze Kraft aus ihm herauslief, sodass er taumelte. Er stürzte und landete auf ihrem Bauch, während er langsam aber sicher bewusstlos wurde. „Lily" stieß er leise hervor. „Lily"

_

* * *

Lily_... Lily hob die Nase, als sie in der Mitte des Waldes stehen blieb. Sonnenstrahlen funkelten durch das Laubdach der Bäume und kleine Vögel zwitscherten glücklich den anderen zu. Sie war zufrieden. Sie stand für ein paar Minuten einfach nur still da und zuckte mit den Schultern. Gerade als sie im Begriff war weiterzugehen –

_Lily_... Da war es schon wieder. Die Stimme war weich und die rothaarige Hexe musste ihre Ohren spitzen, um es zu hören, sie musste gegen den Wind ankämpfen. Sie konnte die Person, der die Stimme gehörte und sie rief, nicht ausmachen. Es klang hoffnungslos, schmerzlich, dennoch zart und voller Liebe.

_Lily_... Smaragdgrüne Augen weiteten sich. Es war James! Da war sie sich jetzt sicher. Ihre scharfen Augen suchten den Wald ab, aber sie konnte keine Spur von ihm finden. Die Waldgeräusche wurden leiser und sie fand sich an einer Gabelung in der Straße wieder. In der einen Richtung lag Frieden und Glück und Liebe. In der anderen gab es schwache Gefühle und Krieg, bei dem sie wusste, dass er nicht zu gewinnen war. Wer könnte einen Krieg der Einsamkeit gewinnen? Es gab zwei Wege, einer, der hell erleuchtet war und einer anderer, weitaus dunkler und voller Ungewissheit, indem eine Spur des Leidens steckte.

Sie wählte den dunklen Weg, den Weg, der in ihrem Inneren Friede, Glück und Liebe bedeutete. Sie wählte das Leben. Sie wählte James. Wenn man die Auswahl zischen Himmel und Hölle hatte, wer verdammt noch mal würde die Hölle wählen?


	13. Stunde 13

**(¨*•.¸13. $tunde: $tunde de$ Ver$äumten Handeln$¸.•****º‾‾****)**

„_Das bedeutet vermisst: Es bedeutet, dass man niemals so viel auftreiben kann, um dich vollkommen zu begraben."_

_Loren Morgan._

Lily traf ihre Wahl.

Smaragdgrüne Augen öffneten sich langsam, blinzelten, um sich an die dunstige Atmosphäre zu gewöhnen. Als sich ihr Sehvermögen an die schlechte Beleuchtung gewöhnt hatte, sah sich die rothaarige Hexe um. Ihre Erinnerungen kamen zurück und sie grinste sarkastisch. Hatte sie wirklich diesen Ort voller Frieden verlassen, nur um mit diesem hier konfrontiert zu werden? Sie hatte die Dunkelheit aus irgendeinem Grund verlassen, der ihr nicht einfallen wollte und sie lag am Rande ihres Bewusstseins. Nachdem ihr dies klar wurde, beachtete sie das ungewöhnliche Gewicht, das über ihr lag. Sie brummte, als sie versuchte sich hinzusetzen, aber sie konnte nicht sehen, was sie daran hinderte aufzustehen. Mit vorsichtiger Berührung schob sie die in alle Richtungen abstehenden schwarzen Haare beiseite, um zu sehen, wer sich dahinter verbarg. Zu ihrem Horror musste sie feststellen, dass der zerfallene, zerschlagene Körper der von James Harold Potter – derjenige, den sie nur ein paar Stunden zuvor begonnen hatte, einen Freund zu nennen – war. Lily keuchte schließlich, ihre smaragdgrünen Augen weiteten sich voller Schock, als sie erkannte, dass etwas Dunkelrotes ihre Robe durchnässte. Es war die lebenswichtige Flüssigkeit und sie floss schnell aus ihm heraus. Viel zu schnell! „JAMES!"

* * *

Konnte sie es wirklich zulassen, dass anderen das gleiche, grausame Schicksal widerfuhr? Arabella kam schließlich wieder bei Sirius Anblick aus ihren Gedanken heraus, in denen sie nachgehangen hatte. Sirius raste durch den Raum, während Remus einfach ruhig daneben stand. „Wir werden jetzt gehen, Arabella, mit oder ohne deinem Einverständnis!" Remus stieß dies als Warnung aus und ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Du wirst ein Rettungskommando rausschicken, Figg, verdammt noch mal! Ich habe keine Lust auf ein riesig blutiges Massaker! Ich sorge mich um das Leben meiner Freunde. Schick ein Suchkommando raus, und zwar sofort!" – „OK." – „Und noch etwas!" sagte Sirius etwas in Rage. „Wir werden-" Der schwarzhaarige Zauberer blitzte mit den Augen und wurde langsam wieder ruhiger.

„O-K?" Arabella rollte mit den Augen, aufgrund der Blicke, die sie ihr zuwarfen, während sie drohend vor ihr standen. „Ja, Black, ich gebe meine Zustimmung, um ein Rettungstrupp loszuschicken. Ich werde alles organisieren. Ab jetzt sind Lily und James beide als vermisst gemeldet, durch ihr eigenes Handeln." Sirius war für einen Moment still, bevor er ein lautes Brummen von sich gab und die Tür entriegelte. Remus folgte ihm, jedoch viel leiser und ruhiger und drehte sich an der Tür um, um seinem Vorgesetzten noch ein letztes Wort zu sagen. Die ältere Frau starrte in das Feuer und war schon wieder in alten Erinnerungen versunken. Remus wusste, dass er sie jetzt besser nicht stören sollte und ging aus dem Raum. „Danke!" sagte er ruhig und schloss die Tür, sie ihren Gedanken überlassend.

* * *

Peters Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen, während er das Gespräch von zwei Zauberern verfolgte, die Richtung Tür gingen. „Ich habe gehört, dass sie ein ganzes Suchkommando losgeschickt haben, und selbst Figg hat es beantragt." – „Vielleicht haben sie sich ja auch nur verlaufen, was denkst du?" – „Ja!", lachte der andere, „Aber ich muss sagen, dass es ihnen nicht unbedingt leicht sein wird, sie zu finden. Ich hoffe sie finden Potter und Evans... Ich habe die zwei immer gemocht!" Man hörte ein Seufzen. „Wir können da nur hoffen." Die beiden Männer fuhren ihren Weg fort und Peter starrte die Decke über ihnen an. Also, sie waren tatsächlich schon auf dem Weg, um James und Lily zu retten. Nun ja, es würde ihm nichts Ausmachen, wenn sie vom Dunklen Lord gefangen genommen würden. Tief in seinem Herzen widersprach ihm eine leise Stimme, aber sie wurde verscheucht, wie jedes Mal, weg von seinem Herzen! _‚Es war mir in der Tat egal...'_

* * *

„Verdammt noch mal, Potter, was haben sie mit dir gemacht?", fragte Lily, aber sie bekam keine Antwort aus dem Häufchen Elend, welches James war. Und obwohl sie dankbar gewesen sein würde, seine funkelnden Augen noch einmal zu sehen, wusste sie, dass es keine Gnade gab, aufgrund seiner schlimmen Verletzungen. „Du dummer, dummer Mann!", murmelte sie verärgert zu sich selbst, während sie ihre Robe in Streifen zerriss, um Verbände herzustellen. Sie zitterte in der kalten Nacht, da ihre Muggelsachen sie nur ein wenig wärmten. Sie fuhr fort zu sich selbst zu murmeln, aber ihr Ärger galt nicht dem Mann, der da lag. Ihre leichten Berührungen ließen James voller Qual ächzen und er konnte es auch nicht unterdrücken. Lily zerriss noch weitere Teile ihrer Robe, um die Blutungen von seinen Rissen zu stoppen. Quetschungen sprenkelten seinen Körper, es gab mehr purpurrote Quetschungen und Risse, als es unverwundete Stellen gab. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die dünnen Peitschenhiebe erkannte, die sich quer über seine Brust und seinen Rücken kreuzten und durch welche noch immer Blut sickerte. Wut, wegen den ungerechten Verletzungen, wurde unterdrückt, da es weder die richtige Zeit, noch der richtige Ort war. Zorn würde James in seinem jetzigen Zustand nichts bringen. Deshalb pflegte sie seine Wunden so gut sie konnte und ignorierte das Zerren in ihrem Herzen.

Sein Gesicht, das schlaff im Schlaf lag, war merkwürdig verletzbar ohne seine Brille, die sein Gesicht zierte. Er drehte sich wegen seines Alptraums, sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse aus Schmerz und Qual. Lily blieb bei ihm, während der schrecklichen Träume, die ihn quälten, und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. James beruhigte sich und Lily schwor sich, dass sie diese Ungerechtigkeit nicht noch einmal zulassen würde. Und sie schwor Rache auf diejenigen, welche die Person gefoltert hatten, die es geschafft hatte, sich einen Weg in ihr hartes Herz zu bahnen.

* * *

Remus starrte mit leerem Blick des Vergessens, wie sich die Suchtruppe vorbereitete, was sie brauchte und was nicht. Das Gedränge und das hastige Zusammensuchen der notwendigen Apparate wurde in seinen Ohren zu nichts mehr, als einem stumpfen Brummen vermindert, das in den Hintergrund drang. Eine starke Hand legte sich um seine Schultern und betroffene graue Augen blickten zu ihm. „Was ist, Moony?" – „Hast du gehört, was sie gesagt hat? Sie sind vermisst gemeldet durch ihr eigenes Handeln." Seine Stimme war weich und emotionslos. Sirius seufzte, denn er und jeder andere Soldat in diesem gottverlassenen Krieg kannten die Euphorie genau und wussten wofür sie gut war. Es bedeutete einfach, dass sie noch nicht aufgaben, auch wenn es schwer sein würde Voldemort und seine Anhänger zu besiegen. Seine Hand ergriff Remus Schulter fest und er starrte auf den Boden. Sanft murmelte Sirius: „Wir werden sie finden, Remus, das werden wir!" Remus entfuhr ein weiterer Seufzer und er starrte hoch in den verdunkelten Himmel. Der Mond war durch die Wolken verdeckt, aber einige einsame Sterne spähten durch die schwarze Decke und gaben den Menschen auf der Erde Hoffnung. Und Hoffnung war etwas, das er in diesem Moment der Dunkelheit gut gebrauchen konnte. Remus drehte sich um und schenkte Sirius ein träges, entschlossenes Lächeln, während er noch einmal hoch zu den funkelnden Sternen schaute. „Ja, Tatze, das werden wir."


	14. Stunde 14

**(¨*•.¸14. $tunde: $tunde der Worte¸.•****º‾‾****)**

„_Stöcke und Steine können zwar unsere Knochen brechen, doch es sind Worte, die unser Herz brechen."_

_Robert Fulghum (1937)_

James wimmerte, was Lilys Herz, ihre Brust, und Kehle heftig zerriss, während sie versuchte seine Wunden zu säubern. Schwärzliches Wasser war für sie zur Verfügung gestellt worden und Lilys Kehle war schon gereizt, aber sie wagte es nicht, das regelwidrig aussehende Wasser zu trinken. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, es nicht einmal zu berühren, doch die Umstände ließen ihr keine andere Wahl. Sie könnte eine Infektion riskieren, wenn sie das Wasser verwendete. Oder sie könnte eine Infektion riskieren, wenn sie das Wasser nicht verwendete. Sie beschloss es zu riskieren und betete zu Merlin, dass sie keinen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht hatte. Schweiß bedeckte seine Braue und Lily tauchte leise einen Streifen des Tuches ins Wasser und legte es über seine Stirn. Er war in einem Alptraum verloren, viel schlimmer, als sie es war, aber sie traute sich nicht, ihn aufzuwecken, und ihm seinen heilenden Wunden zu überlassen. Sie murmelte beruhigende Wörter, während sie die vielen Wunden verband beziehungsweise neu verband. Ihre Wut im Inneren schmolz langsam dahin, aber sie ließ sie nicht über ihre Oberfläche entkommen. Sie blickte zu seinem Gesicht herunter und war überrascht, stumpfe Bernsteinaugen zu ihr aufblicken zusehen.

* * *

Sirius spähte in den verdunkelten Raum und schloss die Tür schnell wieder. Er drehte sich zu der Person, die an der Wand lehnte um und sagte leise, „Peter schläft!" – „Das sind wohl die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluchs. Meinst du, er will, dass wir ihn aufwecken?" Sirius lächelte vernarrt, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Peter hat schon immer solche Sachen gemacht, versucht so gut zu helfen, wie er kann. Ich weiß, dass er sich wirklich sorgen um James macht, und möchte bestimmt mit in das Suchkommando, aber...!" Remus lächelte ihm zu. „Ja, natürlich, Peter ist immer noch betroffen von dem Fluch und wir können die wertvolle Zeit nicht verlieren. Ich glaube, dass das Suchkommando schon fast bereit ist. Sollen wir gehen?" – „Wir lassen Peter sich noch ein wenig ausruhen."

* * *

James ächzte innerlich, zischte, als er seinen Kopf bewegte und die unscharfe Gestalt vor sich ansah. Eine rubinrothaarige Hexe beugte sich über ihn und sah auf ihn hinunter und er blinzelte, während er automatisch eine Hand nach seiner Brille ausstrecken wollte. Er fischte jedoch nur leere Luft, als er dann realisierte, dass sie sprach – der Engel sprach, aber er konnte ihre Worte erst nicht verstehen. „James", die Schönheit sprach und nach jeder Sekunde, die vorbeizog, wurden ihre Worte klarer. „James, bitte, wach doch auf, nur noch ein bisschen mehr..." _‚Lily'_, realisierte er taub. Ehrlich, warum will sie, dass er aufwachte? Wollte sie ihn quälen? Natürlich, was für eine dumme Frage, selbstverständlich wollte sie das. Weil er wach blieb, merkte er all die Schmerzen, die auf seinem Körper brannten und ihn verletzten. Es schmerzte wie die Hölle. Nein, es war nicht die Hölle, sie hatte nichts damit zu tun. Jeder Nerv brannte wie Feuer. Sein Körper verriet ihn und ihm entfuhr ein leises Keuchen. „Ruhig, ruhig, Potter. Mach jetzt nichts Dummes. Beweg dich nicht."

James prustete. „Und wohin bitte schön sollte ich jetzt gehen? Oh, schau nur, da ist ein schönes Plätzchen Dreck... Ich glaube, ich werde mich dahin hieven und mich dort platzieren." Lily seufzte, aber es war mehr aus Erleichterung als aus Irritation. Seine Sprüche waren etwas, wonach sie sich sehnte, etwas, dass ihr Stabilität gab, wenn ihre Welt auf dem Kopf stand. „Ruhig, Potter, du weißt genau, was ich meine." – „Oh, ja, ich habe eine Begabung dafür, Gedanken anderer zu lesen, wie du siehst. Deswegen bin ich auch so beliebt bei den Damen." Lily schnaubte, als sie eine weitere Wunde verband, ziemlich verärgert, aufgrund des Erwähnens seiner Großtaten. „Welche Damen?"

„Komm schon, Lily. Mein Charme war in der Schule extrem bekannt." Die stolz ausgesprochenen Worte waren gescherzt, doch Lily tat so, als wären sie bei ihr nicht angekommen. „Charme? Welcher Charme?" Lily gab ein diskriminierendes Lachen von sich. „Du warst nur ein Idiot mit einem aufgeblähten Kopf und dachtest, dass du besser wärst als jeder andere. Du bist herumstolziert wie ein Pfau, nur weil du gut im Quidditch warst!" Starke Ruhe hing in der Luft, und James starrte an die Decke. Ruhig, oh, so ruhig, dann äußerte er. „Ist das wirklich das, was du von mir denkst?" „Ja!" James seufzte, schloss seine Augen und murmelte. „Ich hatte schon gehofft..." Er drehte sich auf die Seite, sein Rücken in Richtung der Hexe, die auf den Boden starrte. „Was gehofft?" riskierte Lily weich. „Dass wir Freunde sein könnten... Ich... Ich war wirklich dumm, dass ich das geglaubt hatte, nach dem Gespräch, das wir vorher hatten..." – „James..." begann Lily, ihre Worte zutiefst bereuend und sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um seine Schulter zu berühren. Er gab ein bitteres Lachen von sich und sie zog ihre Hand weg, in ihren Schoß legend. „Nichts als ein verrückter Traum, nehme ich an..." – „James..." Er schnitt ihr mit einem trägen, langen Seufzer das Wort ab, während er seine schmerzenden Augen schloss. „Ich bin jetzt müde, Evans!"

Lily hörte auf, als sie auf seinen Rücken sah und trat still in den Schatten des Raumes zurück. James atmete aus, als sie ging, das schwache Licht und der Donner und Regen schläferten ihn in Kürze ein. _‚Ich habe mich geändert, Lily ...'_, dachte er hoffnungslos am Rande des Schlafes noch einmal. _‚Das ist, was ein Krieg mit sich bringt... Ich bin schließlich erwachsen geworden. Warum bist du die Einzige, die das nicht merkt?'_


	15. Stunde 15

**(¨*•.¸15. $tunde: $tunde der Ver$öhnung ¸.•****º‾‾****)**

„_Das Echo der Schritte in der Erinnerung  
Einen Weg entlang, den wir nie gegangen sind  
Auf eine Tür schreitend, die wir nie geöffnet haben  
Auf einen Rosengarten zugehend."_

_T.S. Eliot (1888-1965)  
_

Lily saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke der Zelle und beobachtete das Auf und Ab von James Brust. Seine Atemzüge waren ein Krächzen und sie war sich sicher, ein Knacksen gehört zu haben, das von seinen gebrochenen Rippen ausging. Ihr Zorn ging so schnell, wie er gekommen war, wurde durch James schmerzlich ausgesprochene Worte weggewischt. In seiner Abwesenheit hinterließ es nur das Gefühl von Reue und Gewissensbisse in ihrem Inneren. Das Gespräch geistig wiederholend, verwirklichte sie den trockenen Humor, indem er zu ihr gesprochen hatte. Aber ihre Worte... Sie waren nicht aus hellem Humor. Sie wurden gesagt, um jemanden zu verletzen, sie waren böswillig gemeint, etwas, dass sie an anderen so hasste, aber als sie es zu James sagte... Sie war konfus, verwirrt durch die vielen Anstürme der Gefühle, die verbunden waren mit ihm, und nur mit ihm.

Ihr Herz schrie, als sie seine ersten Verletzungen sah, und es fühlte sich so an, als ob sie ihm das alles nur wegen ihr angetan hatten. Lily fühlte Sorge, Angst, Erleichterung und eine Trostlosigkeit, was sie erschrak. Das fremde Gefühl wuchs langsam, trotz ihrer Bemühungen, es zu stoppen, weil es sie ihre Kontrolle verlieren ließ. Und in dieser wegen heftigen Kriegs zerrissenen Welt, waren Kontrolle und ihr Stolz die kostbarsten Sachen, bei denen es sich lohnen würde, sie zu behalten.

Er lag dort und döste, aber nicht wirklich schlafend. Sie starrte auf seine ungewöhnlich stille Form, was wie eine Ewigkeit schien, bevor sie sich wegdrehte.

Sie hatte alles ruiniert. Sie hatte eine Freundschaft ruiniert, die sich zu weit mehr hätte entwickeln können, aber sie warf es nieder, bevor sie überhaupt wachsen konnte. Sie versuchte froh zu sein; Sie versuchte glücklich zu sein, dafür, dass sie noch ein Soldat war, unattackiert und an jedem möglich gegebenen Moment des Tages sterben zu können. Sie war nicht dumm und Lily wusste, dass es unvernünftig war, zu glauben sie hätte schon alles überstanden. Aber egal wie stark sie versuchte das Wimmern in ihrem Herzen zu unterdrücken, es wurde nicht unterdrückt. Sie war es leid, immer die Vernünftige zu sein. Zu viele Male hatte sie es vorgeschoben, Gelegenheit über Gelegenheit, Herausforderung über Herausforderung, Chance über Chance... alles nur aus Angst etwas falsch zu machen. Alles nur aus Angst sich zu verlieben und dann verlassen zu werden. Die Angst machte sie kaputt. Aber die rothaarige Hexe wollte unvernünftig sein und ihre Sorgen wegfliegen lassen. Sie wollte nur einmal in ihrem Leben richtig leben, mit allem, was ihr als Mensch gegeben war. Ihr war eine Freundschaft angeboten worden, die ein ganzes Leben andauern könnte... Aber dieses Angebot war weg. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie jemals wieder an ihrer Tür anklopfen würde.

* * *

„Ist dort irgendetwas?" – „...Nein. Ich kann keine mögliche Spur von ihnen sehen, Sirius." Sirius knurrte frsutriert, während sie den umgebenden Wald absuchten. Die Suchgruppe wurde in zweier Gruppen unterteilt; Nach allem sorgfältig suchend, das sie in die Richtung der fehlenden Ordensmitglieder führen könnte. Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand etwas gefunden. Sirius seufzte verärgert, während er sauer auf das Stück Land unter ihm sah. Es hatte kurzzeitig aufgehört zu regnen, aber der frische Duft, der in der Luft lag, blockierte alle anderen Gerüche, die vielleicht in irgendeiner Weise nützlich hätten sein können. Die schweren Wolken machten zudem auch noch die Aussicht schwieriger, da es kein Licht außer dem schwachen des Zauberstabs gab, den Remus trug. Es war in der Tat, als ob die Schicksalsdame sich in die Todesangelegenheiten eingemischt hätte. Und es schien, als ob sie eine verachtete Frau wäre. Sirius blickte finster, als er hoch in den bewölkten Himmel starrte und hoffnungslos ein Leuchtfeuer der Hoffnung suchte. Auch die Wolken verdeutlichten die Aussicht nicht, weiterhin nichts. Ihr Vermögen war dunstig, so wie die Zukunft von Lily und James. Doch selbst in einer der Dunkelsten Nächte spähte ein kleiner Stern heraus und leuchetete seine Helligkeit für all diejenigen, die sie suchten.

* * *

James drehte sich und unterdrückte ein Ächzen, aufgrund der gleichmäßigen und geringfügigen Bewegung, es zuckte ein Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Er lag noch einen Moment still da, wartete, um den Schmerz vorbeiziehen und um die Schwärze vor seinen Augen verschwinden zu lassen. Er blinzelte hoch zur Decke und runzelte die Stirn. Er hasste es wirklich, seine Brille nicht aufzuhaben, es ließ ihn sich verletzbar fühlen, hilflos. Oh, gut, er konnte nicht sagen, dass er nicht oft daran dachte. Lily hatte wahnsinnig schnell ihre Position geändert und sich ihm zugewandt, sobald sie sah, dass er seine veränderte. Sie setzte sich zögernd zurück und kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe.

Was sollte sie sagen? Was sollte sie tun? Sie öffnete den Mund, aber kein Wort kam heraus und Schweigen erfüllte wieder die Luft. Sie saß total still da, während James immer noch an die Decke starrte. „Lily", krächzte James. Schließlich konnte Lily es nicht länger aushalten. „Ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst, Potter. Und ich weiß, dass ich es verdiene. Aber sieh mal, Pott – James..." Er wandte sich erwartungsvoll an sie und sie drehte ihren Kopf weg und nahm wieder einen tiefen Atemzug. Smaragdgrün traf Haselnussbraun und sie fuhr fort. „Ich – Ich weiß, dass ich ein Blödmann war, in Ordnung?" – „Lil –" – „Nein, nein, hör mir zu Ende zu." Sie nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug. „Ich weiß, dass ich ein Ekel und ein Idiot und ein Trottel war und ich hätte nicht die Dinge, die ich zu dir gesagt habe, sagen dürfen, du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich sie jetzt bereue –" – „Lily ..." – „Ich will, dass wir Freunde sind, James", sagte sie ehrlich und ernsthaft, „das möchte ich wirklich und immer, wenn ich etwas Dummes sage, wie vorhin, dann hau mir einfach eins auf den Kopf und... also... was wolltest du sagen?"

James war für einen Moment leise, überwältigt. Verärgert blitzten Lilys Augen auf und ihr Gesicht errötete sich in ihrer Hitze. „Ich war bloß eine eifersüchtige kleine Hexe, was möchtest du noch von mir hören?" James gab ein kleines Schnauben des Gelächters von sich und versuchte hoffnungslos nicht in vollkommenes Gelächter auszubrechen. „Nicht daran zu denken, das ich bloß nach etwas zu trinken fragen wollte...!" Lily legte eine hochrote Strähne zu den Wurzeln ihrer Haare. „Oh, gut." stammelte sie. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das da trinken solltest, es ist schlechtes Zeug..." James lächelte sie an, blinzelte hoch zu ihr und brachte sie in Verlegenheit. „Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, Lily. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast. Lass es uns einfach vergessen, OK?" Sein Gesicht war plötzlich gezeichnet, träge. Wer wusste denn noch, wie viel Zeit ihnen blieb? So schnell wie dieses Gefühl gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder, hinter eine Maske, hinter die er sein Gesicht versteckte. Lily schenkte ihm ein kleines, zögerndes Lächeln als Antwort und es wurde langsam immer breiter, bis es die gesamte Zelle von einer Heiterkeit erfüllte. James spürte sein eigenes Lachen über seine Lippen ziehen. _‚Ich würde alles tun, Lils, alles, um dich immer so wie jetzt mit mir lachen zu sehen ...'_ Lilys Lachen verminderte sich ein wenig und wurde leichter. „Ich weiß, dass ich deine Verzeihung nicht verdiene, aber bitte, James, ich... ich –"

Die Zellentür öffnete sich noch einmal quietschend und die zwei in der Zelle waren sofort aufmerksam und angespannt. Sie blinzelten aufgrund des plötzlichen Lichts, dass vom Eingang der Zelle ausgestrahlt wurde und langsam war das Wesen, das vor ihnen stand, erkennbar. Selbst für James, der nichts weiter als eine undeutliche Gestalt an der Tür vernahm, erkannte die fast fühlbare Anwesenheit in der Luft, das Gefühl des äußersten Übels, das es schwer machte zu atmen. Wenn seine scharlachroten Augen in der Tat ein Fenster zu seiner Seele waren, dann hatte er keine. Alles was blieb, war die brennende Boshaftigkeit und der Hass, der James und Lily daran erinnerte, was Hölle sein musste. Voldemort war nicht überrascht, Lily von ihrem verzauberten Traum wieder erwacht zu sehen, aber er schaute hinter sie, und zu dem Körper, der auf der Koje saß. „Evans. Es scheint, dass du dich entschieden hast, ins Leben zurückzukehren. Eine Wahl, da bin ich mir sicher, die du in naher Zukunft bereuen wirst. Wie auch immer, du hast eine Gnadenfrist." Er wendete sich an James, die Augen voller Zorn. „Ich verlor einen Diener wegen dir! Und jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass du dafür bezahlen wirst. Sag Auf Wiedersehen, Potter! Du kommst mit mir!"


	16. Stunde 16

**(¨*•.¸16. $tunde: $tunde der Ent$cheidungen¸.•****º‾‾****)**

„_Die wirklich Mutigen sind im Herzen weich, sie spüren ihre Pflichten"_

_Lord Byron (1788-1824) _

Kalte, leblose scharlachrote Augen überblickten den Raum verachtend und landeten voller Ekel bei den Gestalten, die sich zusammendrängten. Lily nicht beachtend, starrte er hinter sie und sprach zu James, der sich schwach auf seine Ellbogen gestützt hatte. Lilys Mund hing etwas geöffnet, die Augen aufgerissen aus Überraschung und Terror. James war blass, aber sein Mund war eine grausame trotzige Linie und seine Augen waren hart.

Oh, wie Voldemort diesen Trotz hasste. Ein Trotz in seinen Augen, der niemals sterben würde, egal wie gequält der Körper auch war. Voldemort dachte in der Tat an den Moment, an dem dieser Trotz einmal aus seinem Körper heraustrat. Es war ihm ein Vergnügen es persönlich aus ihm heraus zu prügeln. „Du solltest geehrt sein, Potter. Es ist ziemlich selten, dass ich soviel Zeit mit einem Gefangenen verbringe. Aber du... du bist ein spezieller Fall. Du wirst mein öffentliches Beispiel für die Zauberergemeinschaft sein, sodass alle wissen, was mit ihnen passiert, wenn sie sich mir widersetzen und trotzig sind. Und dann werde ich den Mann zerstören, den er als Sohn sieht, dann wird Dumbledore möglicherweise einsehen, dass er niemals gewinnen wird." Dann lächelte er voller Vergnügen, wenn man ein erschreckendes Zittern der Lippen, die eine Kälte mit sich brachten, die die Gefangenen zum fürchten brachte, ein Lachen nennen konnte. „Nein!" Aufgeschreckt aus seinen Gedanken, hochrote Augen blickten auf die Hexe, die ihn anblitzte, hartnäckig geschrieben auf ihren attraktiven Zügen. Sie stand in voller Pracht und voller Stolz da, Voldemort in die Augen blickend. „Nein?" Voldemort sprach gedehnt, starrte sie aus kaltem Vergnügen an. „Ich – Ich werde Sie nicht lassen!" Sie kam ein wenig näher zu der gebrochenen Person eines Zauberers, der zu ihren Füßen lag. In einem Augenblick war er vor ihr und Lily trat einen unfreiwilligen Schritt der Warnung zurück. „Und was, du naives Kind, hast du vor, um mich zu stoppen?"

Lily gewann ihre Fassung wieder, während sie eisig in das abscheuliche Gesicht Voldemorts blickte, ein verwester Atemzug erreichte ihre Nasenlöcher und verfaulte Gesichtszüge trafen ihre Augen. Ihre Finger zuckten zu ihrem Zauberstab, der ihr abgenommen worden war. Voldemort versäumte diese Tätigkeit nicht und grinste sie an, was Lily ärgerte.

„Wie wäre es damit, meine kleine Blume? Ich werde euch beiden eine Wahl geben. Ich lasse euch eine Entscheidung treffen bezüglich eures Lebens. Ihr müsst wählen, wer von euch am Leben bleibt und wer von euch stirbt. Einer ist der Verräter und lebt; Der andere wird einen miserablen Tod sterben, als Held. Was wirst du wählen?"

* * *

„Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!", schrie Sirius und suchte den verdunkelten Wald hoffnungslos mit Koboldaugen und dunklen Gefühlen ab. „Hier ist verdammt noch mal nichts!" Remus seufzte und ließ eine Hand durch seine Haare fahren, während er hoch zu den grauen Wolken starrte, die drohten jeden Moment zu brechen. Sie hatten nichts gefunden, das stimmte und jeder begann zu hoffen, dass sie sich hielten, denn wenn es anfing zu regnen, würde es nicht weitergehen. Der Regen würde alle möglichen Abdrücke und Gerüche wegwaschen, die sowieso schon nachgelassen hatten. Lustig wie etwas so wichtiges im Leben immer dann kam, wenn man es nicht brauchte. Remus war einer von den Leuten, die den Regen genossen. Eine Person, die das Trommeln des Regens auf dem Dach, das Poltern des Donners und den schönen Blitz und den leichten sauberen Geruch danach, der die Erde erneuerte, genoss. Sie wusch den Ärger weg, wusch die Sünden der Menschheit weg. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass selbst das regelwidrigste Geschöpf seine Seele frei waschen kann. Aber jetzt betete er mit all seiner Macht, dass der Regen in der Tat erst ein paar Tage später kommen sollte. Denn wenn es regnete, waren sie verurteilt.

* * *

Entsetzliche Stille füllte den Raum, während die zwei ihn grausig anstarrten. „OK? Wer soll es denn sein?" zischte Voldemort und blickte sie flüchtig an. „Beeilt euch jetzt! Das ist ein Angebot, das bald abläuft, wenn mir keiner von euch eine Antwort gibt." Lily öffnete und schloss ihren Mund einige Male ohne jegliches Geräusch, was eine bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch zeigte. „Ich werde mitkommen!" Ihre Stimme war ruhig, entschlossen und standhaft. „Lassen sie James gehen." – „Lily, nein-!" Lily wendete sich an James und zischte scharf. „Halt die Klappe du Idiot! Du hast all das hier gemacht; Du bist durch all diese Qualen gegangen, nur für mich! Bitte, bitte erlaube mir dir das zurückzugeben. Verweigere es mir nicht. Ich könnte nicht mehr mit mir weiterleben, wenn du meinen Platz einnimmst. Bitte, James, bitte. Ich bin bereit zu sterben wie ein Soldat sollte und ich werde in Frieden sterben, ich werde bereitwillig sterben, wenn ich wüsste, dass du leben kannst. Lass mich meine Ehre wiedergewinnen, James. Lass mich gehen. Ich bin bereit." – „Aber Lily!" – „Nein! Ich sollte diejenige sein, die stirbt. Das musst du verstehen, James. Bitte, James, mach es nicht noch schwerer, als es sowieso schon ist."

„Aber ..." Die Wörter starben auf seinen Lippen, und er drehte sich voller Schande um. Als er sprach, waren es raue, tiefe Töne, die voller Gefühl aus seiner Kehle kamen. „Und was ist mit mir? Wie kannst du von mir erwarten, zu leben, wenn ich weiß, dass ich das Mädchen zum Tode verurteilt habe, das ich l –" er stoppte. „Wenn ich weiß, dass ich dich zum Tode verurteilt habe? Wie?" – „James. Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich hoffe, dass du es eines Tages verstehen wirst." Sie kam zu ihm rüber und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und zerwühlte seine widerspenstigen Haare mit ihren Fingern. James war blass, ruhig. In einem Flüstern fügte sie hinzu. „Du warst ein guter Freund... Danke!" Lily drehte sich zu Voldemort um, die Schultern voller Stolz geschwellt. „Ich werde diejenige sein, die stirbt. Sie werden James freilassen." Voldemort grinste sie an, böswillig, etwas Perverses lag in seinen Augen. „Du hast deine Entscheidung also getroffen? Sehr gut. Potter soll also sterben." – „Was? Nein! Aber sie haben doch gesagt-!" – „Evans, du scheinst wohl ein wichtiges Detail vergessen zu haben. Ich bin Lord Voldemort! Und ich zeige keine Gnade. Du hast Potter mit deinen vortrefflichen Taten zum Tode verurteilt."

James gab einen Schrei voller Qual von sich, bevor er sich versteifte, unbeweglich, mit einem Blick der Resignation auf seinem Gesicht. Er wurde auf halbe Höhe geschoben und ruhig in Richtung Tür geflogen. Lily gab einen Schrei voller Zorn von sich, Adrenalin, das durch ihre Adern hetzte, während sie an dem Geschöpf hing, aber er lachte nur, ein kühles, bitteres Lachen und auch sie wurde auf mittlere Höhe geschoben und an unsichtbare Ketten gehängt. „Nicht jetzt, Evans. Deine Zeit wird schon noch kommen." Und mit einem Knall flog die Zellentür wieder zu und die Ketten lösten ihren Griff. Sie hämmerte an die Tür, starrte durch die kleinen Stäbe auf die Figuren, die immer kleiner und kleiner wurden. Ein Schmerzschrei kroch ihre Kehle herauf, Tränen überschwemmten ihre Augen und Gefühle erfassten ihre Brust und machten es ihr schwer zu atmen. „James!" schluchzte sie und sank auf den Fußboden. „Verflucht noch mal, James... geh nicht... bitte, geh nicht..."

* * *

„Remus!" schrie Sirius voller Freude. „Remus, beweg deinen knochigen Arsch hierher!" Remus seufzte und kam langsam herüber. „Was ist es jetzt, Sirius?" – „Mein guter Mann, schau dir das mal an!" Remus schaute auf die scheinbar leere Stelle in Sirius Hand, suchte nach etwas, dass Sirius so stolz machte. Schließlich viel ein wenig Licht auf eine lange hochrote Strähne, die im schwachen Licht Gold leuchtete. „Bei Merlin, ist das -?" – „Ja, du Idiot, ist es! Lilys Haar! Es ist nicht viel, aber wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass sie hier irgendwo in der Gegend sind." Sirius war nun wieder voller Hoffnung auf der Suche nach allen möglichen Anhaltspunkten. Und dort – dort! Dort waren die schwächsten Abdrücke von Schuhsolen! „Komm schon, Moony! Wir werden sie jetzt retten!"

* * *

Sie waren vermutlich schon tot. Das sagte sich Peter immer wieder. Es war von wenig Gebrauch, dort zu bleiben und ihr Verschwinden zu beklagen, das er es war, der sie zu diesem Schicksal verurteilt hatte. Und Remus und Sirius... Sie reinigten wahrscheinlich den gesamten Wald für einen Anhaltspunkt, einen Tipp. Aber Peter wusste, dass sie nichts finden würden. Plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er helfen sollte, den Bau zu finden und ihnen helfen, Voldemort zu besiegen – Aber dieser Gedanke wurde schnell aus seinem Verstand verbannt, als die Realität wieder in ihm aufflackerte. Voldemort würde ihn töten, wenn er auf zwei Seiten stehen würde und es würde nicht ein angenehmer Tod sein. Peter war nicht bereit, solch eine Entscheidung zu treffen, er war damit beschäftigt seine eigene Haut zu retten. Er hatte eine Sache in diesem blutigen Krieg gelernt. Gehe keine Bindungen ein, keine passenden Loyalitäten, bis du dir sicher bist, welche Seite die stärkste ist, welche Seite gewinnen wird. Das Überleben der sich Anpassenden. Und Peter würde alles – alles tun, um sicher zu gehen, dass er derjenige war, der am meisten angepasst war.

* * *

Oh, war das nicht verrückt? James war frustriert wegen der bloßen und endgültigen Hilflosigkeit, die er in den letzten Stunden gefühlt hatte. Er war total unbeweglich, schwebend in der Luft aus reiner Güte Voldemorts, dem dunkle Gestalten – Todesser – folgten. Er marschierte, nein, schwamm eher, zum Galgen und es gab wenig, was er dagegen tun konnte. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er die Furcht vor dem Sterben aus seinem Verstand gebannt hätte, aber da war noch immer der stechende Schmerz der Angst, der bald runtergedrückt und durch grausame Entschlossenheit ersetzt wurde.

Wie sich das Leben seit der Tage in Hogwarts geändert hatte. In Hogwarts hatte sich bis zu seinem fünften Schuljahr alles nur um ihn und ihn allein gedreht. Er war ein naiver Idiot gewesen und das Leben schien so wertvoll zu sein. Er war unberührbar. Tod war ein Konzept, eine Theorie, die nicht auf ihn zutraf. Es hatte ein ziemlich hartes Erwachen gehabt. Viel hatte sich seit dieser Zeit geändert.

Er wusste mit endgültiger Sicherheit, dass er sterben würde, und fühlte nur zwei Emotionen – Entschlossenheit und Reue. Grausame Entschlossenheit, denn wenn er sterben sollte, würde er sterben, wie ein Mann sterben würde. Sein Rücken würde gerade und seine Gesichtszüge würden stolz sein. Und Reue, wegen all den Dingen, die er nicht mehr in der Lage war zu tun, wegen all den Dingen, die er nicht mehr in der Lage war sagen zu können. Es gab noch so viel, aber er nahm an, dass die Zeit nicht warten würde. Er hatte seine einzige Chance verpasst, sie war vorbei. Würde niemals zurückkehren. Aber er akzeptierte sein Schicksal. Er war im Begriff zu sterben, aber er würde, ja er würde kämpfend sterben. Er würde mit Ehre sterben.

* * *

„Verflucht! Verflucht! Verflucht!", brummte Lily und hämmerte wütend gegen die Tür. „Du kannst jetzt nicht sterben, Potter, bevor ich dir nicht gesagt habe, dass es mir Leid tut!" Sie hatte sich selbst heiser geschrieen, schrie um Hilfe, schrie für Gerechtigkeit und dann, als dies nicht klappte, verfluchte sie die Mütter der Todesser. Sie hämmerte weniger gegen die Tür, ihr Kopf lag nun an der harten, hölzernen Tür und sie ruhte sich aus. Ihre Hände bluteten wegen der Splitter, aber sie fuhr trotzdem fort. „Nein, nein, nein –"

– _Klink_. - Sie hörte auf, und erstarrte bevor sie in absoluter Verblüffung zischte. „- ja!" Die Tür ging langsam quietschend auf. In der Distanz sah man eine blasse Person, die zurück in die Schatten schlich, die dunklen Todesser Roben in der Dunkelheit streichelnd. Und in seiner Hand war ein glitzerndes Silber zu sehen, die Zellenschlüssel.


	17. Stunde 17

**(¨*•.¸17. $tunde: $tunde der Dummheit¸.•****º‾‾****)  
**

„_Wenn es dumm ist und trotzdem klappt, dann war es nicht dumm."_

_Murphy's Laws  
_

Severus Snape glitt von der Zelle weg, schnell und ruhig, auf dem Weg zu Voldemort und seiner Zeremonie. Er hatte sich erschreckt – sich wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt, als seine zitternden Hände die Zellentür entriegelten. Aber jetzt, merkwürdig genug, war er ganz ruhig. Eine beruhigende Art der Gelassenheit und ein bitteres Gefühl des Triumphes machten sich in ihm breit, was in diesen unheilvollen Tagen sehr ungewöhnlich war. Diese Gefühle, die in ihm erwachten, waren seltsam, sie waren schweigsam für eine bessere Zeit des Krieges aufgehoben worden. Seine Gedanken waren durcheinander, aber er wusste eine Sache. Er würde, könnte Lily nicht sterben lassen.

Sie war immer nett zu ihm gewesen, verteidigte ihn immer. Sie waren Freunde, lange, lange zurück, bevor Voldemort stärker und stärker wurde. Sie lernten sich im Zug kennen und schlossen sofort Freundschaft miteinander, waren auch die besten Freunde innerhalb des ersten Jahres, sie ignorierten die unsichtbare Barriere zwischen den zwei getrennten Häusern. Aber irgendwann driftete er weg, driftete weg von all seinen Problemen in der Schule und zu Hause, er hörte nur noch den zuckersüßen Worten Voldemorts und seinen Anhängern zu und befolgte diese. Lily hatte jedoch immer noch hartnäckig an ihrer Freundschaft festgehalten, doch Severus hatte nichts weiter getan, als sie zu verschrecken. Sie war einfach nur noch ein Schlammblut. Nur ein kleines, dummes Schlammblut, das ihn niemals ärgerte. Ein kleines, dummes Schlammblut, das immer ihre Meinung sagte. Ein kleines, dummes, hübsches Schlammblut, das für eine falsche Tat, die sie gar nicht begannen hatte, sterben würde. Einfach nur ein kleines, dummes Schlammblut. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, auch seitdem er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, konnte er Lily nicht für ihre Geburt verdammen und in Wahrheit war sie die beste Hexe, bei der er das Glück hatte, sie kennen gelernt haben zu dürfen. Vielleicht gab es noch Zeit sich zurück zu kaufen. Er hatte Sachen getan, die seine Haut kribbeln und seinen Magen aufwühlen ließen. Darauf war er nicht stolz gewesen. Aber Lily war selbst in der dunkelsten Zeit nett zu ihm gewesen. Vielleicht war es jetzt an der Zeit, sich zu revanchieren.

* * *

Es war unmöglich. Es war total unmöglich. Das gab es nur in Bilderbüchern und Märchen. Die Tür konnte gemäß den Regeln der Verurteilung nicht einfach aufgehen. Lily hielt ihren Atem schon mal im Voraus an und hoffte nur noch, als sie die Kerkertür leise öffnete. Sie öffnete sich einen Spalt mit einem lauten quietschen und Lily zuckte zusammen und schreckte zurück. Ein smaragdgrünes Auge spähte hinaus und suchte die verlassene Halle ab. Das Feuer der Fackeln warf Schatten an die Wände, während die Flammen flackerten und tanzten. Aber es gab kein Lebenszeichen einer Person. Sie prüfte die Halle nochmals ab, aber ihre scharfen Augen konnten nichts erkennen. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, dass dies alles nur ein sorgfältiger Trick war, aber diesen Gedanken verbannte sie schnell aus ihrem Gedächtnis. Selbst wenn es ein Trick war, gab es nichts zu verlieren. Nicht mehr. Leicht und heimlich stellte sie sich vor, wie stolz ihre Ausbilder der Auroren Akademie wären, könnten sie sie jetzt sehen. Sie schlich weiter die Halle entlang, verschlungen von dem dunklen Schatten. Sie hörte nicht auf zu gehen und so hatte sie auch keine Ahnung, wo sie gerade war. Alles andere würde besser sein, als diese höllische Zelle, die sie gerade verlasen hatte.

Jetzt war sie in einem Korridor und sie keuchte unfreiwillig, als sie den Dekor sah, der die Wand zierte. Köpfe – Menschenköpfe - schmückten die grauen aus Beton gemachten Wände. Sie zeigten sich stolz und waren wie Tierköpfe, die sie sie in Muggelhäusern manchmal sah. Die Hexe mit den smaragdgrünen Augen schreckte zurück und erbrach fast. Diese erfrorenen Gesichter waren aus Pein verzerrt, ihre Augen waren verdreht, der Blick in ihren Augen sagte sofort, dass sie wussten, wo sie gewesen waren, als sie getötet wurden. Warum hatte sie ihnen nicht geholfen? Warum lebte sie, während sie tot waren? Ihr Magen presste sich zusammen und die rothaarige Frau hätte schwören können, dass sie ihre Schreie vor dem Tod hören konnte. Als Kind hatte sie häufig von den Serienmorden gehört, die in England die ganzen Muggel quälten; Köpfe wurden enthauptet und alles, was an den Plätzen der Verbrechen übrig blieb, waren ihre kopflosen Körper. Die Polizei war dadurch absolut verwirrt worden und sie hatten weder alle Anhaltspunkte noch den Mörder gefunden. Sie duckte ihren Kopf und hielt ihre Augen auf den Boden gerichtet. Jetzt wusste sie warum. Ihr scharfes Gehör konnte keine anderen Geräusche mehr ermitteln und sie war nun in Gefahr. Sie floh; ihre Schritte waren schnell, es war hoffnungslos diesen leeren, anschuldigenden Augen zu entgehen.

* * *

Qual. Qual schoss durch ein jeden Nerv, jede Ader, jede Pore und es brannte wie Feuer, das man nicht auslöschen konnte. Die Grillen sangen laut in weiter Ferne und er konnte nichts weiter, als das hetzende Brüllen und Zwitschern in seinen Ohren hören. Das Tier des nicht löschbaren Feuers kam seine Kehle hoch, und grub seine Krallen tief in ihn, um nicht in der Verzweiflung zu versinken. Es wollte James Freigabe. Er widerstand einen Moment, bevor seine Kontrolle über ihn brach. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um das Geschöpf zu befreien, aber kein Ton kam heraus. Das Tier blieb in seiner Kehle und in seiner Brust, er konnte es nicht vertreiben. Nur der kranke zischende Ton, der sich als Atem herausstellte, konnte man als Laut vernehmen. Es gab kein Entkommen. Keine Freigabe. Und die Grillen wurden leiser zu Ehren des sterbenden Gefangenen. Sie waren in Freiheit, doch er nicht.

* * *

Es war unvermeidlich. Es regnete. Remus war sich sicher, dass die Götter gegen sie waren. Es schien wie ein Spiel zu sein und er selbst war einer der Spieler, gequält für ihre kranke Unterhaltung. Hoffnung kam nur für einen einzigen Moment, dann verließ sie sie wieder so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Sie hatten einen Anhaltspunkt – ja – Lilys Haar. Und mit ihrem Haar waren sie in der Lage sie zu finden, natürlich nicht ohne Tatze, der sich noch immer aufgrund des ersten Anhaltspunktes freute.

Aber jetzt...

Jetzt...

All die Spuren sind verschwunden. Jeder einzelne Fetzen eines Beweises ist weggewaschen worden – jeder Fußabdruck, jede Spur... alles weg. Und mit ihnen ihre Hoffnung.

* * *

Schön. Verdammt schön. Gelächter kam über seine Lippen, obwohl er keine Fröhlichkeit empfand. _‚Was für eine Art zu sterben'_, dachte er sarkastisch zu sich selbst_. ‚Ich habe immer geglaubt, es würde in dem hellen Schein einer Schlacht passieren – einen glorreichen Tod sterbend und jeden Mistkerl mit sich nehmend.'_ Doch nein. Seine Pläne wurden zunichte gemacht, es geschah alles anders. Er würde mit dem Gesicht zu Voldemorts Füßen liegend sterben, das könnte er wetten. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft und Mittel von Angesicht zu Angesicht wie ein Mann zu sterben. Kein glorreicher Tod in einer Schlacht. Er würde einfach nur langsam dahin vegetieren, Stück für Stück, bis Voldemort die Güte hatte ihn zu erledigen.

Das war natürlich nicht, was sich James immer erhofft hatte, wenn er über seinen Tod nachdachte, was immer dann geschah, wenn er eine weitere Schlacht überstanden hatte. Er war noch nicht bereit zu sterben – nach allem, was er schon verrücktes überlebt hatte! Aber schließlich tröstete er sich selbst, indem er daran dachte, dass er starb, um ein Leben zu retten. Ein Leben einer Frau, um das er... sich wirklich sorgte. Das war Grund genug.

Doch trotz alledem, er war verdammt, wenn er ohne seine Würde ging.

* * *

Severus Snape sah zu, wie sich die Rothaarige zurück in den Schatten verzog. Er konnte nicht mehr tun. Nun lag es an ihr, den Weg nach draußen zu finden. Snape starrte auf die Köpfe, von denen Lily zurückwich.

Damals war er dabei gewesen, er wusste noch immer, wie er ihren Tod verachtete und verspottete. Doch jetzt, fühlte er ein ekelhaftes Gefühl, als er sie ansah. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wie viele durch ihn starben.

Vielleicht konnte er Lily nicht aktiv helfen, aber er konnte diejenigen finden, die es konnten.

* * *

„Verdammt, Remus!", schrie Sirius verzweifelt, während er den Regen wütend anblitzte. „Wie, zum Teufel, sollen wir sie denn jetzt noch finden?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und starrte frustriert in das Holz. „Ich... Ich weiß es nicht, Tatze", sagte er sanft.

Und dann, aus dem tiefsten Schatten heraus, kam es: „Ich kann euch den Weg zeigen."

Sirius drehte sich ruckartig um, seine Augen waren zornig und mit extremer Geschwindigkeit schnellten sie zu Severus, der an einem Baum lehnte. Er sah Sirius mit einem trockenen Blick an, der diesen durchbohrte. „Was hast du gesagt?" Sirius war leicht verwirrt, presste Severus deswegen hart gegen einen Baum und seine Augen sahen ihn gefährlich an. Der Baum fing unter dem Druck zu knacken an.

Eisig fing Severus an: „Lass mich gehen, Black. Bist du dumm und taub? Ich kann euch zu euren ach-so-tollen Kameraden führen." – „Verdammt, du... du Todesser!", brüllte er „Hör auf zu lügen!" Verärgerte Augen starrten zu ihm hoch. „Hör zu" schnappte Severus, sein Gesicht glänzte. „Wollt ihr Evans und Potter finden oder nicht?"

Eine ruhige Hand legte sich auf Sirius Schulter, er drehte sich zu Remus um, der dort flehend stand. Sirius brummte, trat schnell zurück und gab Snape frei, als ob der kurze Körperkontakt seine Haut verbrannt hätte. „OK", murmelte Sirius. „Du hast zehn Sekunden, Snape. Mach was draus!"

* * *

Lilys stampfende Schritte über den kalten Steinfußboden verlangsamten, hielten dann inne, als sie erst über die Schulter und dann auf die Tür blickte, die sie nach draußen führte. Hinter ihr lag James und mit ihm auch Qual und der Tod. Vor ihr lag die Freiheit. Leben. Könnte sie wirklich ihren Freund verlassen, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten? Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sollte sie den doppelten Weg zurückgehen und das Leben eines Mannes retten, den sie gerade anfing zu mögen? Oder sollte sie ihr Leben retten, um einen weiteren Tag zu leben?

Lily versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie Potter gar nichts verdankte. Versuchte sich zu erklären, dass ihr James H. Potter gar nichts bedeutete. Sie fuhr fort den Gedanken zu wiederholen. Und möglicherweise, wenn sie mit diesem Gedanken fort fuhr, dann würde sie ihm vielleicht auch glauben. Solche Gedanken hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gehabt, und Panik hatte nun die Überhand genommen. Es war unmöglich an etwas Anderes zu denken, als an das Hier und Jetzt und Lily wurde durch ihre Gefühle gesteuert. Ihr Verstand hatte keine Kontrolle mehr, denn ihr Herz hatte die Kontrolle übernommen, in ihm war die ganze Energie.

Es war ungewöhnlich. Als Soldat war sie ständig gezwungen worden, nicht an ihre Gefühle zu glauben, denn diese konnten betrügen und sie töten. Als sie als Kind in einer durch Krieg zerrissenen Welt aufwuchs, hatte sie an etwas geglaubt und wenig Vertrauen in ihre Gefühlen gehabt, weil Gefühle in ihren jungen Jahren immer an Schmerz erinnerten.

Lily hatte niemals geglaubt, dass Gefühle sie jemals in einem Urteil beeinflussen würden. Aber sie stellte fest, dass in der Realität Gefühle da waren, die ihr Urteil beeinflussten. Sie machten ihre Entscheidungen einfacher. Die Antwort war wirklich einfach. Es war noch immer Krieg. Aber es bedeutete auch Leben. Sie lief.

* * *

„Potter..." Sein Name wurde gezischt und er sah hoch in das kalte Gesicht seines Feindes, drehte sich dann wieder weg und starrte mit krankhafter Faszination auf das Dunkelrote, das langsam den roten Teppich unter ihm befleckte. Voldemort machte ein finsteres Gesicht und zog ihn an den Wurzeln seiner Haare nach oben. James keuchte vor Schmerz, da er plötzlich von Auge zu Auge mit dem Geschöpf war. Voldemort lehnte sich nach vorne, sodass er direkt in James Ohr sprechen konnte. Die regelwidrigen Wörter erreichten sein Ohr und ließen sein Herz aus Angst erfrieren. „Ich werde dich töten, Potter!", waren die weich gesprochenen Wörter. „Aber nicht sofort. Oh nein. Du weißt, du bist Dumbledores kleiner Junge. Ich werde deinen Tod genießen, Potter!" Was ihn jedoch am meisten erschrak, war die viel versprechende Leere, die sein gefangenes Gesicht schmückte. Ohne zu denken kamen die Wörter wie Wasser aus seinem Mund heraus und James sah zu, wie sich Voldemorts Gesicht aus Zorn und Ekel verzerrte. „Du wirst nie größer sein als Dumbledore..." Voldemort entwand James aus seinem Griff und ließ ihn auf den Boden zurück sinken und James konnte nicht anders, als aus Überraschung zu schreien. Gelächter entstand aus der Masse und sie waren gespannt, während die Welt gefährlich kippte.

Das Geschöpf drehte sich zu dem Pöbel um und sprach zu ihm aus vollem Hass und trieb die Menge auch noch an, James fertig zu machen. „Das hier – das hier ist der sagenhafte James Potter! Derjenige, der mir zweimal entwichen konnte. Der berühmte, unschlagbare und Tod-Herausfordernde James Potter, wie die Öffentlichkeit zu sagen pflegt. Der Mann mit den neun Leben!" Er trat den Körper am Boden mit seinen Füßen und James ächzte, als er glaubte eine weitere gebrochene Rippe zu haben. „Sieht mir nicht so aus, als ob er unschlagbar wäre... Ich nehme an, dass sie das auf seinen Grabstein schreiben wollen, oder nicht?" Die Masse brüllte voller Zustimmung. „Dieser Mann – dieser verdammte Mann ist der, der so viele von uns getötet hat! Der, der euren Brüdern Lügen einflößt, um sie auf die dreckige Seite zu bekommen! Und er entehrt den Namen Reinblüter!"

„Und dieser Mann" spottete Voldemort voller Ekel. „ist VERLIEBT in ein SCHLAMMBLUT!"

Der Pöbel spottete und schrie voller Ekel „Und jetzt, meine HERREN! WAS VERDIENT DIESER MANN – DIESER SCHLAMMBLUT LIEBER, DIESER VERRÄTER UNSERER RASSE – FÜR DIESE EKELHAFTEN VERBECHEN?" Die Horde der Todesser beantwortete dieses mit einem enorm lauten und ohrenbetäubenden Heulen. „TOD! TOD! TOD!"

* * *

Das war dumm. Vollkommen dumm. Warum tat sie das? Warum riskierte sie ihr Leben, um das von Potter zu retten? Gefühle waren schon komisch.

‚_Weil... Weil ich... ich...'_

Darüber würde sie an einem anderen Tag nachdenken.

* * *

Ich werde sterben. Diese Offenbarung erschien blitzartig in seinem Kopf, während man durch seine Augen den Tod sehen konnte. Der Kirchengesang bei seiner Beerdigung erklang um ihn herum wie ein lautes Gebrüll. Doch er merkte, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, dass es ihm egal war. _‚Es ist mir egal, ob ich sterbe, alles ist besser als das hier – das hier ist die Hölle, ich will... ich will... ich will Friede, ich will, dass es aufhört zu SCHMERZEN, ich habe schon alles getan, was ich tun konnte, ich will es nicht mehr ertragen, ich will nicht mehr bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug kämpfen müssen, ich will bloß... ich will bloß... ich weiß nicht, was ich will... es ist mir auch egal...'_

Diese Offenbarung war ein bisschen verrückt, da er immer diejenigen verachtet hatte, die aufgaben und starben. Er hatte sich immer darüber geärgert und tief in seinem Inneren schwor – ja schwor – er sich, dass er niemals so sterben würde. Dass er niemals aufgeben würde. Es war schwerer, als es aussah, morgen noch zu leben. Diese Offenbarung war durchdringend und darüber wunderte er sich abwesend...

_Ich... ich... __**will**__... sterben..._

* * *

„Hi, du da, Junge!" grinste Lily. Der Todesser öffnete seinen Mund, um Alarm zu schlagen, stoppte jedoch, starrte Lily an, während er seine Augen über Lilys Figur wandern ließ. „Hallo, Süße." Lily zog eine Grimasse, warf ihm dann ein hitziges Zwinkern zu. „Es tut mir Leid, aber es scheint so, als hätte ich..." Sie warf ihm ein übertriebenes, verführerisches Zwinkern zu „meinen Weg vergessen. Ich nehme an, du kannst mir helfen, ihn zurückzufinden, würdest du?" Der Todesser leckte sich seine Lippen. Lily knirschte mit den Zähnen und fühlte sich wie ein Stück Fleisch. _‚Das hier ist notwendig, James ist es Wert, das hier ist notwendig, James ist es Wert...'_

„Und?" summte sie, als sie Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zukam und sie nicht mehr als ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Der Atem des Todessers raste nun, als sie ihre Hände über seinen Nacken fahren ließ. Er grinste sie erwartungsvoll an. Lily lächelte zurück, dann wuchsen seine Augen voller Überraschung und er stürzte unbewusst in ihre Arme. Lily gab die Druckpunkte wieder frei und betrachtete den Mann vor ihr auf dem Boden mit Verachtung. Die rothaarige Hexe schnaubte. „Das ist das, was du bekommst, weil du ein chauvinistisches, perverses, männliches Schwein bist!"

Lily nahm einen langen Atemzug. Das war es. Es war verdammt idiotisch gewesen und ging schon fast auf das Schwachsinnige zu. Den Bereich des Dummen hatte sie schon vor langer, langer Zeit überschritten, und nun lag sie glücklich in einem Bereich, der sie von Zeit zu Zeit auch in die Irrenanstalt einliefern könnte. Es gab nicht ein Wort in der deutschen Sprache, was ihre verdammte Blödheit hätte auch nur ausreichend beschreiben können. Sie konnte jeden Ausbilder der Auroren Akademie sich über ihre unlogische Entscheidung beschweren hören. Der Plan war wirklich sehr wertlos gewesen. Unklug, überstürzt und tollkühn. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Todes war sehr hoch. Nervös langte sie nach der Maske des Todessers, um dessen Gesicht sehen zu können, sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Mann, der bewusstlos in der kleinen Zelle lag. Sie blickte flüchtig auf ihre Kleidung, und munterte sich selbst auf, weiterzumachen. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, öffnete sie die Tür...

* * *

...Und schlenderte beiläufig in Voldemorts Räume.

James trieb. Unaufgefordert sang er Fetzten des Hogwarts Liedes, das er seit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gesungen hatte. Es kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. _‚Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts...'_ Er erinnerte sich an sein erstes Jahr. Er war anmaßend, nervös, ängstlich, außer Stande etwas zu tun. Und es war sein erster Tag, an dem er Lily traf...

...als er sie in den See warf. Sie hatte bloß gelacht. Krieg hatte ihre Unschuld noch nicht gestohlen. Es war an diesem ersten Tag, als er sich in Lily Marie Evans verliebte.

_B_**_ring uns etwas Schönes bei_**_..._ Hogwarts hatte ihnen so viele Dinge beigebracht. Dumbledore hatte ihm so viele Dinge beigebracht. **_Ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern, wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei_**_._ Er war jung. Naiv. Anmaßend. Aber Dumbledore hatte all seine Großdaten und Streiche erduldet und belächelt. Er hatte immer gelacht und gesagt, „Lasst sie Kinder sein." Und James hätte schwören können, dass er Dumbledore einmal hatte sagen hören, wenn er sich umdrehte. „Sie werden ihre Unschuld noch früh genug verlieren." Er hatte es dann gelassen. Aber James wusste jetzt, was es bedeutete. **_Denn noch sind unsere Köpfe leer, voll Luft und voll toter Fliegen_**_._ Er hatte mit Mühelosigkeit alles erlernt, was die Lehrer ihm je beigebracht hatten. Außerhalb der Schule hatte er Grausamkeit, Hass und Bosheit erfahren.

James wurde auf den Fußboden geworfen, über die kalten Steine gezogen, aber James war widerstandslos, schwach, da er versuchte, seine zerstreuten Gedanken zu fassen. _Jetzt entblößten sie ihn, in der Luft schwebte der Tod._ Voldemort sprach noch einmal mit ihm, böswillige Augen funkelten ihn an, aber James konnte bloß sehen, wie sich der stumme Mund bewegte, er konnte durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren nichts hören. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als Voldemort versucht hatte, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Aber James hatte das Angebot abgelehnt und blieb auf der Seite des Mannes, den Voldemort am Meisten hasste und der Mann, den James als eine Art Pflegevater sah. Er sprach zu den Pöbeln, den Todessern, die den gesamten vorhandenen Raum füllten. Sie jubelten während seiner Rede, aber James schenkte ihnen wenig Aufmerksamkeit.

**_Wir wollen nun alles erlernen_**_._ Liebe. Freude. Freundschaft.

„Lass ihn bluten!", schrie einer laut.

**_W_****_as du uns bisher hast verschwiegen_**_._ Hoffnung. Glaube. Friede. **_Gib dein Bestes - wir können's gebrauchen, unsere Köpfe, sie sollen rauchen!_**

Der Cruciatus Fluch. Er konnte sehen, wie Voldemort diese Worte langsam mit seinem Mund formte und spürte das leichte Prickeln, das durch seinen Körper schnellte, bevor es unschlagbar wurde und sich der Schmerz verbreitete. Voldemort lächelte grausam und James konnte ihn jetzt leise sagen hören. „Wo ist jetzt bloß der kostbare Dumbledore, Potter?" _Hogwarts... Hogwarts... warzenschweiniges..._ Er lächelte und nahm mit vergnügen wahr, wie Voldemort immer wütender wurde, während er gebrochen und nach Atem ringend sang. Sie waren seine letzten zusammenhängenden Worte für eine Weile. _...Hogwarts..._ Und als der Schmerz ihn völlig im Griff hatte, sah er aus seinen Augenwinkeln einen weiteren Todesser in den Raum schleichen, unbemerkt. Nein...


	18. Stunde 18

**(¨*•.¸18. $tunde: $tunde de$ höhni$chen Lachen$¸.•****º‾‾****)  
**  
_„Gegen den Angriff des Lachens kann nichts ankommen."_

_Mark Twain  
_

Die etwas erfrorene Lily und die gesamte restliche Welt schienen sich von ihr zu verabschieden, alles war dunstig und die gedämpften Schreie der Fröhlichkeit waren fast unhörbar. Sie starrte auf die schwache Gestalt, die zu Voldemorts Füßen lag und gepeinigt wurde. Er bewegte sich nicht. Verspottete die anderen nicht. Angst erfasste sie schmerzlich, während sie sich bemühte, näher an ihn heran zu kommen – atmete er noch? Die Sekunden zogen vorüber und Lily konnte nichts tun. Ein kleiner Stoß in den Magen ließ ihn keuchen und nach Luft ringen. Sie konnte den Schein seiner haselnussbraunen Augen durch seine halb geschlossenen Augen sehen, die sich von seinem verzogenen Gesicht abgrenzten. Seine Blässe wurde bloß von den vielen Quetschungen und dem Dunkelrot, dass durch seine Wunden sickerte, einschließlich eines flachen Schnittes auf seiner Braue kontrastiert. Der Anblick seines Blutes brachte sie in Wut und dieselbe schnellte durch ihre Adern. Aber jetzt war weder die Zeit noch der richtige Ort, um Rache auszuüben. Sie glitt in die Mitte der Pöbel, als sie sich unter die gesichtslosen Geschöpfe mischte. Sie würde ihre Rache jetzt noch nicht einlösen. Nicht, wenn ihr verdammt wichtiger Plan dagegen sprach. Aber Lily schwor, unter jedem Stern im Himmel, als sie die maskierten Geschöpfe im Raum betrachtete, dass sie irgendwann einmal jedem hier im Raum ihre Rache zukommen lassen würde. Da konnten sie sich sicher sein. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen trafen die verdunkelten, trägen haselnussbraunen Augen ihres Partners. Oh ja – da konnten sie sich zweifellos sicher sein!

* * *

James öffnete seine Augen ein wenig und blickte flüchtig durch den Raum. Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper tat ihm weh und jede Ader schrie aus Qual. Aber es gab keine Zeit für solche Beschwerden. Nicht wenn sein Leben auf dem Spiel stand. Und obwohl James etwas sagen wollte, tat er es nicht. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen schaute er wieder zu dem Todesser, der langsam seinen Weg über die Schwelle machte, und immer näher zu ihm kam. Er sah einen Moment hoch und verfing sich in seinem Blick. Die Helligkeit der Smaragde war unmissverständlich. James hatte noch nie während seines ganzen Lebens solche Augen getroffen, die ihn so ansahen. Warnung fegte durch seinen Körper, als er sie verwirrt anstarrte. Wie war sie da herausgekommen? Er wunderte sich. Und was noch wichtiger war, was tat sie hier? Sein durcheinander gebrachter Verstand suchte nach einer wahrscheinlichen Antwort, und ihm kam nur eine Antwort in den Sinn. Möglicherweise war sie hier, um ihn zu töten...? Es ist wichtig, dass ich keine Geheimnisse des Ordens ausplaudere... Oder möglicherweise sieht sie dieses als Gelegenheit, Voldemort zu töten...? Jede Möglichkeit ist plausibel... Er dachte nicht einmal daran, dass sie hier war, um ihn zu retten. Er erlaubte sich diese schwache Hoffnung nicht. Zu hoffen war dumm. Am Ende würde es nur ein gebrochenes Herz mit sich bringen. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass das Ende nahe war und der Tod auf der Hand lag. Er wusste gerade nur nicht, welche Hand es war, die ihn tötete - Voldemorts oder Lilys?

* * *

„...Aber Voldemorts Versteck kann nur von denen gefunden werden, die bereits wissen, wo es ist?", beendete Severus in niedrigem Ton, während er in die verdunkelten Bäume blickte. Der Regen hatte aufgehört und im Wald war es, als die Sonne durch die Wolken spähte, ruhig. Severus hörte dem stillen Ton des Waldes zu, der langsam wieder zum Leben erwachte, und die feuchten Blätter der verschiedenen Bäume und Blumen ließen die Wassertropfen langsam aber sicher entrinnen. Die wunderschöne Ruhe wurde jedoch bald durch ein verärgertes Heulen ruiniert. „Wie verdammt noch mal werden wir sie dann finden?", explodierte Sirius, sein Gesicht war dunkel und gezeichnet. Er drehte sich von dem anderen Zauberer weg und gab ein wildes Knurren von sich und schlug seine Fäuste gegen den Stamm eines alten Baumes. Remus, der dem Gespräch besessen gefolgt hatte, schaute nun auch etwas herzlos. Severus schnaubte und rollte hoffnungslos mit seinen Augen. _‚Idioten'_, raste er _‚Sind die wirklich so dumm?'_ Er öffnete seinen Mund und stellte zu seiner großen Überraschung fest, dass er nervös war. Er war niemals zu einem der Rumtreiber nett gewesen und hier tat er, als sei er mit ihnen befreundet. Er hatte sich geschworen, sich für alles zu rächen, doch stattdessen war er im Begriff, demjenigen zu helfen, den er am meisten hasste: James H. Potter.

Severus wusste wirklich nicht, was mit ihm geschah, dass er James half. Aber Lily andererseits? Er würde sie nicht dem Tode verdammen, wegen diesem verdammten Dummkopf James Potter. „Ich werde euch hinführen!" Diese Worte waren nicht arrogant ausgesprochen worden. Sie waren weich, zögernd, aber die beiden anderen hörten die fast unhörbaren Wörter. „Was?", bellte Sirius, Gelächter war zu hören und er drehte sich zu Severus um, mit funkelnden Augen. „Du bist ein Todesser.", erinnerte sich Sirius ungläubig. „Wirklich, Black? Hätte ich nicht gemerkt!" Remus trat nach vorne, um Sirius daran zu hindern, seine Fäuste zu benutzen, die er schon erhoben hatte. „OK", sagte er weich und vertraute Severus, obwohl ihm Unwohl war. „Zeig uns den Weg." Sirius war dies jedoch nicht Recht. „Hast du deinen Verstand verloren? Er ist ein Todesser." Sirius sagte den Namen langsam, als ob dies Remus helfen würde, die Schwerkraft der Lösung zu begreifen. Remus seufzte und wendete sein Gesicht noch einmal Sirius zu. „Nicht alle Todesser sind böse, Sirius. Genauso wenig wie auch nicht jeder Werwolf ein Menschenfresser ist. Es sei denn, du bist da anderer Meinung...?" Sirius schwieg. Remus lächelte, seine trägen Augen funkelten entschlossen. „Er hat sein Leben riskiert, um uns diese Information zu bringen. Und ob es wahr oder falsch ist wissen wir nicht. Er ist unsere beste Hoffnung im Moment. Also nun sei still und folge ihm." Remus nickte Severus einmal zu, dann drehte er sich noch einmal in den Schatten. Er ging durch den Wald mit schnellen, leichten Schritten und Remus folgte ihm ohne Protest. Sirius zögerte und knurrte verärgert. „Der Verlierer wird uns noch alle umbringen." murmelte er, bevor er ihnen folgte.

* * *

Es wäre so einfach, loszulassen... Es reizte wirklich sehr. Doch der Wille zum Leben war größer, als alles andere sonst und der Wille zu sterben, obwohl er feige war, war fast genauso groß. Es wäre so einfach... Dinge waren selten so einfach. Die Welt hatte sein Erwachsensein fast erreicht. Die Linien, die alles in Schwarz und Weiß unterteilt hatten, vermischten sich nun und alles war grau. Die Wahlen, die er getroffen hatte, hatte das Leben der anderen so sehr beeinflusst. Es war eine große Verantwortung. James war müde, war träge, da er die ganze Zeit so stark sein musste. Träge weil er der Held war. Wenn er tot war, musste er nicht mehr all den Erwartungen entsprechen, die nach jedem seinem Atemzug auf ihn einbrachen.

Sich nicht mehr hinter einer Maske verstecken zu müssen.

Nicht mehr das Leben so vieler Männer und Frauen, die in seinen zitternden Händen starben, sehen zu müssen.

Nicht mehr den anhaltenden und gottverdammten Wunsch in sich verspüren zu müssen, Lily Evans zu küssen.

Und nicht mehr den Schmerz verspüren zu müssen, ein gebrochenes Herz zu haben, sich nicht mehr um alles Sorgen zu müssen.

Und wenn er nun geradewegs wegen all seiner Verbrechen zur Hölle fahren müsste, was würde dort schon großartiges auf ihn zukommen? Bewusstlosigkeit machte sich hinter seinen Augen breit, doch schon bald wurde sie wieder durch einen weiteren Tritt mit Qual, kursierend durch seine Adern, weggewischt. Seine Augen rissen auf, sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei. Er konnte nicht atmen, er konnte nicht denken. Die Bewusstlosigkeit war nun wieder weit, weit weg und er beklagte diesen Verlust. Feuer ersetzte sein Blut, James presste seinen Mund zusammen, schloss seine Augen und wartete, so wie es schien, eine Ewigkeit, bis der Fluch endlich vorüberzog. Schließlich fiel er keuchend auf den Boden, nach Atem ringend und Gelächter füllte den Raum.

* * *

Lily presste ihre Fäuste aus Frustration und Verzweiflung zusammen. Diese Welle zog schließlich vorbei und sie musste das Hetzen in ihren Ohren ruhiger werden lassen, um verstehen zu können, was Voldemort da sagte. Das böse Geschöpf war von seinem Thron gestiegen und sprach nun zu dem Pöbel der Todesser aus Triumph. „-Und wir, meine treuen Todesser, wir werden Dumbledores Armee besiegen und erobern, wir werden alle Muggelliebenden Schwächlinge töten! Wir werden das Zaubereiministerium zerstören! Wir werden DIESEN KRIEG GEWINNEN, und unseren rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen-"

Und dann...

Gelächter.

Schallendes Gelächter, zuerst weich bis es dann immer lauter und lauter wurde. James sah seinem Tod ins Gesicht. Seinem Schicksal. Seiner ewigen Verdammtheit... Und er lachte bloß... Lily war sich nun sicher, dass James seinen Verstand verloren hatte. Dass es nun vorbei war. Er war ein Verrückter, ein Scharlatan. Sein Gelächter schnellte laut heraus, klar und deutlich in dem entsetzten, nach tot rufenden Raum, aber es klang nicht wahnsinnig, vielleicht nur am Rande. Aber vor allem enthielt es Triumph. Endgültigen und vollständiger Triumph. Es war das Gelächter eines Mannes, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, ein Gelächter, das sagte, dass er nichts weiter außer sich mehr hatte, und nur sich. Das Gelächter eines Mannes, der geschlagen und gequetscht sein konnte, am Körper, aber auf keinen Fall in seinem Geist, seiner Seele, seinem Inneren. Das Gelächter starb ab und was blieb, war ein Glucksen. Er hustete, wobei er Blut spuckte, bevor sein Blick zu Voldemort glitt, grausam, verdreht, dann sprach er in einem Raspelton. „Du, mein lieber Tom... wirst diesen Krieg niemals gewinnen. Du wirst niemals Dumbledore besiegen. Du wirst niemals die Schlammblüter besiegen können. Du wirst niemals den Willen und die Ermittlungen des Ordens zunichte machen. Und am wenigsten von allen... wirst du niemals – kannst du mich hören Tom? – so groß sein, um mich zu besiegen!"

Überrraschender Weise gab es keine sofortige Bestrafung. James straffte sich, erwartete einen Fluch – irgendeinen Fluch, der durch ihn fuhr. Aber es kam nichts. Nur ein etwas schwaches Lächeln, das sich auf Voldemorts Lippen widerspiegelte. Und irgendwie fand James dies noch viel schlimmer.

* * *

„Du, da! Diener, komm her!" Lily schaute von James zu Voldemort und dessen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger. Langsam, ganz langsam wich die Menge um Lily zurück und Lily schaute sich verzweifelt nach einem Ausgang um, hoffte, dass er jemand anderen meinte. Schließlich stand sie ganz alleine in der Mitte. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser war auf sie gerichtet und sie konnte wenig tun. Voldemorts Augen glänzten triumphierend, und sie spürte Panik in ihr aufkommen, es ließ sie sich Ekel erregend fühlen. Er hatte es herausgefunden, durch ihre Robe hindurch gesehen, und jetzt würde sie sterben... Voldemort winkte sie näher zu der Plattform, und als sie sich nicht bewegte, drückten sie mehrere Hände zur Plattform. Sie stolperte und landete vor Voldemorts Füßen, James starrte sie durch glasige Augen an, ein paar Meter entfernt. Ein Zauberstab wurde unter ihre Nase geschoben und sie starrte in die triumphierenden kalten Augen von Voldemort. Aus ihrem Instinkt heraus, stellte sie ihr Glück fest – Voldemort hatte ihr gerade eine Waffe gegeben und–

Voldemort grinste und starrte die leise Masse mit erfreuten Augen an. „Nun, meine Liebe und meine treuen Diener! Ich werde dir die Ehre erweisen, Potter mit mir gemeinsam umzubringen! Komm her, Mädchen! Du bist diejenige, die auserwählt wurde!" Lily starrte aus Grausamkeit auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, dann schaute sie in die Richtung, wo James lag. Sie wollten, dass sie...?

„Komm her, Diener! Du sollst ihn zerstören!" ...Ja, sie wollten. „Dieses Mädchen, von meiner eigenen Seite, hat die große Ehre es zu tun. Dieses Mädchen – dieses Mädchen! Ihr Name wird in der Geschichte für den Rest der Zeit wiederholt werden und für ihre Loyalität, belohne ich sie damit! Ich gebe ihr die Gelegenheit – das Vorrecht – JAMES POTTER auszufragen und zu töten..."

Die Masse brüllte zustimmend, aber die Stimmen erreichten ihre Ohren erst gar nicht mehr, denn das Einzige, was sie hörte, waren Voldemorts letzten Worte, die in ihrem Kopf widerhallten. _‚...töte James Potter... töte James Potter... TÖTE JAMES POTTER...'_

Dieses Angebot, so schien es ihr, war schon vierundzwanzig Stunden her, jetzt...

Jetzt ...

Die ganze Ironie von alledem entging ihr nicht. Sie war dort, um ihn zu retten und jetzt war sie da, um sein Mörder zu sein. Und es gab bloß zwei Worte, an welche Lily denken konnte, die ihre Gefühle widerspiegelte.

Verdammte Scheiße!


	19. Stunde 19

**(¨*•.¸19. $tunde: $tunde der Wahrheit¸.•****º‾‾****)  
**

„_Die einzige Voraussetzung verbunden mit dem Geschenk der Wahrheit, ist sie einzusetzen"_

_Ralph Waldo Emerson  
_

In was für eine missliche Lage hatte Lily sich da nur hineingebracht. Es war in diesem Moment, da das Misstrauen, dass die Götter sie hassten, immer mehr zunahm. Voldemort fuhr fort mit seiner Aufhetzung zur „Vernichtung der Muggelliebenden" und dem „Sieg" und anderem Unsinn, also war es keine Überraschung, dass Lily in eine Welt trieb, in der sie und James die einzigen Personen waren. Sie konnte ihre smaragdgrünen Augen nicht von der Person abwenden, die dort auf dem Boden lag. Der etwas metallische Geruch des Blutes schwirrte in der Luft und Lily konnte den unveränderlichen Strom sehen, der von den Wunden ausging. Man sah schon eine hochrote Lache neben ihm schimmern und ständig trat erneut Blut heraus, während Lily ihn mit krankhafter Faszination anstarrte.

Das Wesentliche von James Leben bildete bereits einen reizenden Fleck auf dem Fußboden und sie – sein heimlicher Befreier – starrte ihn einfach nur weiter an. Ihre Anwesenheit wurde durch kräftigen Beifall begleitet, Voldemort hatte seine Rede beendet und sie wünschte sich nun aufgepasst zu haben. Sie sah nun, dass das erschreckende Schlangengesicht vor ihr sie anstarrte und ihre Knie, zu ihrem äußersten Ekel, fühlten sich nun wie Wasser an, während sie eine sehr große Niederlage in der Magengegend spürte. Trotz alledem war sie tapfer, nicht dumm. Ihre Brust zog sich fest zusammen und sie nahm mehrere Atemzüge, während sie die ganze Zeit in seine Augen starrte und keine Furcht oder Nervosität in ihrem Gesicht zuließ. Sie hielt ihren Atem an, wartete bis er sie erkannte, wartete bis er einem seiner Männer befahl, sie zu töten... Aber anstatt...

Ein Glasfläschchen wurde ihr unter die Nase gehalten, sein abscheulicher Geruch erreichte ihre Nasenlöcher. Lilys Magen drehte sich um, als sie das scharfe Aroma in ihrem Gedächtnis registrierte und sie starrte voller Furcht auf die Flüssigkeit darin.

..._Veritaserum_...

* * *

„Sind wir schon da?" fragte Sirius und hörte sich dabei wie ein kleines, quengelndes Kind bei einer langen Zugfahrt an. Die Antwort war kurz und bündig. „Nein." – „Sind wir **fast** da?" – „Ja." Sirius machte ein finsteres Gesicht, da keine ausführliche Antwort folgte. Diese Frage wurde in der letzten Zeit sehr oft gestellt und jedes Mal war es das Gleiche. Obgleich Remus dem Todesser nun Glauben schenkte, hatte, wollte und vielleicht auch konnte Sirius es nicht tun. Es war schwer nicht an seine Erinnerungen denken zu müssen; Es war schwer etwas zu ändern, was er sonst immer als eine von Gott gegebene Wahrheit sah. Diese Wahrheit war alles, was blieb – Die Todesser waren üble Gestalten und sie waren die guten Zauberer. Schwarz und Weiß. Wenn diese letzte Äußerung das einzige war, in dieser vom Krieg zerrissenen Welt, was hatte er dann dort verloren? An was könnte er sich hängen, während dieser dunklen Zeit? Wie konnte er in einer Welt überleben, die in einem einzigen Grau gehalten wurde?

* * *

Oh, das war ja so reizend. Es wurde immer dunkler. James wusste nicht genau, ob es das schwache Licht war, das die Ecke des Raumes nicht erreichen konnte oder ob ihn sein Bewusstsein verlassen würde... ein letztes Mal. Sein Anblick verwischte und er hustete rau, wobei Blut aus seinem Mund sprühte. Er versuchte die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken, wunderte sich jedoch dann, von wo aus das alles kam. Warum er fort fuhr zu leben. Jeder Tag war ein Kampf um den nächsten Atemzug. Jeden Tag gab es Schlachten, in denen er gute Männer verlieren konnte, gute Freunde. Jeder Tag kam die gleiche brennende Frage und der verzweifelnde Schrei „Warum?" Und nachts... Nachts... Es war weitaus schlimmer. Die Erinnerung an den Tod quälte den Verstand, bevor er in einen rastlosen, unbehaglichen Schlaf fallen könnte. Und dieser Schlaf wurde mit den Dämonen seines eigenen Gedächtnisses gefüllt, die kamen und ihn in der Dunkelheit gefangen nahmen. Häufig wurde er durch seine Schreie aufgeweckt, die seine Kehle heftig zerreißen ließen. Und wenn ihn das auch nicht aufweckte, würden es die Flüche tun. Leben. Tod. Was machte das nun aus?

* * *

Es war allgemein bekannt, das Veritaserum ein Trank war, der nur von den besten Zauberern gebraut werden konnte und als Befragungsdroge in Kriegszeiten gebraucht wurde. Es war allgemein bekannt, das dieser Trank bescheiden war, eine harmlose Flüssigkeit, die eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer dazu brachte, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und das Zaubereiministerium hatte der Öffentlichkeit dies immer verschweigen wollen. Nur wenige waren sich im Klaren, was die Nebenwirkungen von Veritaserum waren. Veritaserum war nicht nur eine Flüssigkeit, die jeden der es Trank, die Wahrheit sprechen ließ. Es war auch eine Methode der psychologischen Folterung während der Befragung und war häufig die Ursache von vielen, vielen Todesfällen, aufgrund einer Überdosis.

Es vereiste den Körper mit einem Schauer des antarktischen Windes und dann brannte es mit einem Feuer, das von der Hölle selbst zu kommen schien. Wenn es sich unbehandelt ausbreiten konnte, würde es zu einem langsamen, unveränderlichen Zerfall der Lunge führen, was den Atemausfall zur Folge hatte. Alles in allem würde es normalerweise einen extrem kämpfenden und langsamen Tod des Opfers verursachen. Es machte viele verrückt durch die Schmerzen und häufig bettelten sie am Ende um den Tod. Das freundliche und gnadenvolle Erlösen wird jedoch meistens nur widerstrebend bewilligt. Und jetzt... Jetzt... Sie konnte nicht einmal daran denken. Ihr Leben hatte die grausamste Drehung des Schicksals genommen und sie verwirklichte, stellte fest, dass sie taub war. Sie drehte sich um und blickte flüchtig auf die Doppeltüren, die hoffnungsvoll den Eingang kennzeichneten. Wenn der Orden jetzt gleich kommen würde, wären sie gerettet. So wie in den Filmen. Jetzt gleich.

...Jetzt gleich... Jetzt gleich...

* * *

James drehte seinen schmerzenden Kopf und wandte einen flüchtigen Blick zu dem Todesser, der zu Voldemorts Füßen lag. Er wunderte sich untätig, warum seine Aufmerksamkeit der Figur galt – sie schien genauso zu sein, wie der Rest. Ein Fläschchen wurde seiner oder ihrer Hand gegeben und der Todesser schaute schockiert hoch. Als er fort fuhr, die verschleierte Kapuze anzustarren, drehte sich der Todesser um und blickte direkt in seine Augen – und da erkannte er einen Blitz smaragdgrünen Lichts. Ein grün, das so vertraut war wie seine verstorbene Mutter, ein grün, das aus Wut und aus Gelächter geblitzt hatte, aber niemals aus Niederlage. Jetzt waren jene Augen das einzige Paar im Raum, das er nicht verachtete.

Doch eher... Sorge.

Furcht.

Zorn.

Schmerz.

Und mit plötzlicher Klarheit wusste er es. Trotz der neu gefundenen Vertrautheit mit dieser Hexe, täuschte sich James nicht. Lily war in erster Linie ein Mitsoldat, wie auch er. Ihre Aufgabe galt ausschließlich dem Orden zu dienen und der Orden hatte Vorrang vor seinem Leben. Es war eine Wahl zwischen Aufgabe und neu gewonnener Freundschaft. Wenn es schlecht lief, wusste James, was für eine Entscheidung Lily treffen würde.

Er fragte sich bloß, wie die Hölle in dieser Jahreszeit war.

* * *

Bernsteinaugen rissen auf und starrten die Gestalt, die vor der Plattform kniete, an. James blickte schnell zu Lily und Voldemort übersah den flüchtigen Blick nicht. Böswillige rote Augen, die eine perverse und sadistische Art annahmen, schauten die zwei an.

...Und er wunderte sich...

Er ließ den Verräter sich anschließen und fragte sie, ob sie den letzten Kick vollenden wollte... als eine Art Experiment. Ein Spiel. Er war nicht an so viel Macht gekommen, weil er dumm war. Er hatte das schreckliche Wissen – das schreckliche, schreckliche Wissen eines menschlichen Verstandes. Er nahm, was er wollte, in dem er den Verstand der anderen ausnutzte, und seine Lügen in ein Netz der Täuschung verdrehte. Er war der leistungsfähigste Führer von allen geworden, weil sein Verstand auf den Menschlichen Gefühlen des Hasses und Ausnutzens beruhte. Durch seinen eigenen Glauben hatte er so viele Anhänger gefunden. Und dies war der Beweis, dass er Recht hatte. Wenn diese Hexe, von Dumbledore ausgewählte Hexe, ihren Kameraden kaltblütig töten könnte, gut... Dann war alles, was er gesagt hatte, zutreffend. Selbst das reinste Herz konnte verdorben werden, wenn ihm die Gelegenheit angeboten wurde.

* * *

Die Türen blieben geschlossen. Und... Er konnte nicht aufstehen. Es war ein vernunftwidriger Gedanke. Aber Lily glaubte, dass James aufstehen, sie auslachen und kämpfen würde. Aufstehen und ihr diese gottverdammte Situation aus den Händen nehmend, wie er es immer tat. Er musste aufstehen. Er war der verdammte James Potter, der meist störrischste Mann auf dieser Erde. Er würde niemals einfach aufgeben. Das könnte er nicht... Er würde aufstehen. Die Zeit verging, und die Menge im Raum wurde lauter und lauter.

...Aber er stand nicht auf. Er gab nicht mal einen Witz von sich. Er lag einfach nur da... Lily wollte schreien. Wollte weinen. Man konnte fast hören, wie ihr Herz in Millionen Stücke zerbrach und die Hoffnung im Flug verblasste. Wenn sie das Veritaserum nicht gebrauchte, würde sie sofort getötet werden und andere würden es dann verwenden. Und eine andere Chance gab es nicht, sie könnte sich nicht einfach durch die Menge kämpfen, durch die pöbelnden Todesser hindurch zum Ausgang, dann würde sie einen verletzten Körper zurücklassen. Sogar in ihrer hysterischen Benommenheit schien der Gedanke albern. Wenn sie das tat, würde sie ihren Partner zu einem grausigen, unmenschlichen Tod verurteilen. Sie würde ihn der Möglichkeit aussetzten, den Orden zu verraten, was nicht akzeptierbar war. Aber es gab noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Eine, die ihren Magen drehte und ihre Knie wackeln ließen. Ihr blieb auch die Möglichkeit, James zu töten, bevor das Veritaserum eingesetzt werden konnte, was seine Ehre zunichte gehen lassen würde.

...Es war keine Frage, hinsichtlich für welche Wahl sie sich entscheiden würde. Mit zitternden Knien und langsamen Schritten ging sie näher auf die Person zu, die auf dem Boden lag, in der einen Hand hielt sie das Fläschchen und in der anderen Hand den Zauberstab.

Und Voldemort lächelte...


	20. Stunde 20

**(¨*•.¸20. $tunde: $tunde de$ Zufall$¸.•****º‾‾****)**

„Es gibt keinen Zufall;

Und was uns blindes Ohngefähr nur dünkt,

Gerade das steigt aus den tiefsten Quellen."

_Friedrich Schiller (1759-1805)_

Voldemort war ein wettender Mann.

Er hatte James Potter erklärt, dass dies nichts mehr als ein Spiel war. Das Leben selbst war ein Spiel. Ein Spiel, wo die Ziele und die Gefahren hoch waren, ein Spiel, wo alles auf eine einzige Aussage hin entschieden werden konnte. Denn welche Art von Spiel brachte den Thrill, die Anspannung, an der keinerlei Gefahr beteiligt war? Er hatte einem der Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix erlaubt, seine Festung zu durchbrechen; Er hatte ihr eine Waffe gegeben – zwei schwierige und gefährliche Entscheidungen, die leicht gegen ihn verwendet werden konnten. Seine Idee, ihm zu helfen war absolut albern. Aber er hatte - er hatte selbstverständlich bestimmte Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Niemand konnte apparieren oder disapparieren nach oder von diesem Gelände. Noch könnte sie den Zauberstab gegen ihn verwenden – er hatte eine ziemlich starke Mauer der Freiheit um sich gebaut, um sich zu schützen. Und wenn sie versuchte, den „Aavada Kedavra" zu verwenden, gut, dann gab es immer noch einen Todesser, der diesen Weg eigenhändig zerstoßen würde...

Er hatte nicht so hart daran gearbeitet, um durch die Hände eines Dummen zu sterben. Er war einfach neugierig. Möglicherweise wenn die Resultate vorteilhaft waren, dann würde er Gnade zeigen, indem er sie tötete, bevor seine Männer an sie gelangten. Aber dann war es schon wieder da... Sie war ein Schlammblut. Also möglicherweise nicht. Und wenn das Resultat dann weniger vorteilhaft war, würde er sie geradewegs rüber zu seinen Männern schicken für ein wenig... Spass.

* * *

Jemand drückte seinen Kopf nach hinten, und er sah verschwommen zu der Figur, aber konnte keine Details erkennen. Er trieb auf dem Rand der Realität und in das Land der Träume, der ewigen Träume. Doch trotz seiner schwachen Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit, verringerte sich der Schmerz und der vertraute Geruch von Veritaserum kam durch den Raum in seine Richtung und diesen registrierte er scharf in seinem Gedächtnis. So tat er die einzige Sache, die er tun konnte. Er griff auf sein Sein eines Soldats zurück. Er hatte weder Furcht, noch bewusste Entscheidungen. Er wußte nur, dass es seine Aufgabe war, den Orden zu beschützen. Selbst an der Tür zur Totenwelt, würde er den Orden nicht verraten. Würde er nicht Sirius, Remus oder Peter verraten. Würde er nicht Dumbledore verraten. Würde er nicht das Licht verraten. Und wenn es seinen Tod bedeutete, dann begrüßte er diese Lage mit offenen Armen.

* * *

„OHVerdammtnochmal!", brüllte Sirius und verursachte dadurch, dass alle Vögel mit ohrenbetäubendem Gekreische aus dem dunkelgrünen Laub flogen. Remus wendete sich an ihn und starrte ihn mit missbilligendem Blick an. „Was tust du Sirius? Wir sind in feindlichem Gebiet, du kannst uns doch nicht verraten." Sirius knurrte tief in seiner Kehle, und drehte sich nun etwas ruhiger dennoch mit grellem Glanz in den Augen zu dem Werwolf um. „Ich verrate uns? Ich bin der, der uns verrät? Sieh uns an, Remus! Wir wandern hier herum mit einem Todesser, der uns geradewegs in Voldemorts Hände führt, und du hast Angst, dass ich uns verrate?" Remus funkelte zurück, bernsteinfarbene Augen waren dunkel und gereizt. „Wir haben das doch besprochen, Sirius. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Es sei denn, du hattest in der letzten Stunde eine brillante Idee und willst sie uns bloß nicht mitteilen, dann sehe ich wirklich keine andere Möglichekeit." Sirius Blick fiel blitzartig auf den Schmutz unter seinen Füßen.

Widerwillig schluckte er seinen Zorn herunter und nickte unverkennbar. Remus sah ihn trotzdem und gab ein Grunzen der Zustimmung. Er drehte sich um und fuhr fort, Severus hinterher zugehen. Sirius stand immer noch da, starrte für einen Moment auf Remus Rücken und setzte dann, langsam aber sicher, seine Füße in Bewegung, um den anderen zu folgen. Der Wald war jetzt leise, unnatürlich leise, und die Blätter knirschten laut unter den Sohlen seiner Füße. Die Stille würde vielen willkommen sein, weil es Diskretion während dem Eindringen in feindliches Gebiet erlaubte. Für Sirius jedoch bedeutete es einfach, dass er mit seinen Gedanken allein sein würde.

So viele Hexen und Zauberer waren von ihrer Seite genommen worden, aber die Rumtreiber hatten diese Todeszeit mit Zeit betrogen. Sirius konnte diese taumelnde Furcht und die Möglichkeit des Todes nicht finden, um es real erscheinen zu lassen. Er hatte durch Härten, durch emotionalen und körperlichen Schmerz gelebt. Aber Tod... Er war abschließend. Dauerhaft. Es gab keinen Zauberspruch, der ihn sofort reparieren konnte. Er hatte nicht einmal den Tod eines Haustieres erfahren müssen. Wie würde er den Tod seines besten Freundes verdauen können? Wie könnte er im Krieg mit solch einem leeren, kratzenden Wissen kämpfen, das sein bester Freund nicht mehr da war...? Es würde den Krieg zu schlecht, und völlig zwecklos erscheinen lassen, dennoch real...

„_Wir werden den Krieg lebend überstehen, nicht wahr Kumpel?"_

_James war für einen Moment leise. „Wir werden diesen Krieg gewinnen."_

* * *

„Verdamm es!" Aber trotz seiner energischen Antwort, stellte Sirius unbehaglich fest, dass James seine Frage nicht beantwortet hatte. Wie sollte er, Sirius, auf diese Frage reagieren? Und konnte er, würde er, in der Lage sein, den Tod eines Bruders anzunehmen?

‚_Vernichte sie alle, Sirius. Bist du verdammt noch mal blind? Denkst du, dass ich das hier einfach finde? Ehrlich, Tatze, habe ich genauso viele Zweifel wie du. Denkst du, dass ich mich sicher fühle, unser Leben einem Todesser anzuvertrauen, der absolut jede Faser in uns hasst? Denkst du, dass ich mich sicher fühle, wenn es so still ist? Es gibt nichts, dass ich lieber machen würde, als du-weißt-schon – Voldemort - zu stoppen und James und Lily zu retten, ohne dieses ganze dumme Einwandern in das feindliche Gebiet. Zur Hölle mit allen Gefahren und Vorkehrungen. Das sind unsere Freunde. Aber es geht nicht mehr darum, was ich mir wünsche. Verstehst du das nicht, Sirius?_

_Es hörte auf, als James und Lily gefangen genommen wurden. Vor allem möchte ich, dass sie sicher sind. Aber das ist nichts weiter, als meine wunderliche Phantasie. Hoffen und Wollen – was bringt das schon? Wir müssen etwas tun. Hoffnungslose Zeiten, hoffnungslose Taten. Wenn ich helfen kann – selbst im geringfügigsten Sinne – dann werde ich bereit sein. An das Element der Überraschung zu glauben, erhöht ihre Überlebensrate, und das ist, was wichtig ist. Wenn wir unser Leben aufgeben müssen, um James Leben zu retten, dann sterben wir mit Ehre und ohne Reue. Hast du überhaupt schon mal daran gedacht, dass ich das bloß tue, unserem eigenen Willen wegen. Das ist die beste und einzige Wahl, die wir haben. Warum verstehst du das nicht?'_

* * *

Lily hatte gedacht, dass sich die Situation nicht hätte verschlechtern können. Aber seit diesem fatalen Fehler, hatte sie sich geschworen, nie die schlechte Energie herauszufordern. In Todesser Roben eingewickelt kroch sie in Richtung der Person auf dem Boden. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, dunstig und aus Schmerz verzogen. Blut befleckte eine Seite seines Gesichtes und kontrastierte seinen restlichen Körper. Seine Augen hatten noch einmal die Farbe geändert, und sie waren nun ein leuchtendes Grün; eine Reflexion von ihren eigenen Augen.

Sie robbte auf ihn zu und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren. Sie spürte das Gewicht aller Augen im Raum auf ihr ruhen und sie zog seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß mit einem leisen wimmern. James gab keinen Mucks von sich und starrte in das von einer Kapuze verdeckte Gesicht. Die ganze Weile sprach sie Flüche aus, arbeitete ohne Gedanken, um Zufriedenheit unter der Masse zu schaffen. Sie betrachtete ihn, sah auf sein freies Gesicht, das leer war, bevor sie sich wunderte, ob er wusste. Wenn er wusste, wer sein Vollstrecker hinter der Schablone war. Sie versuchte hoffnungslos, sich mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen, die unheimlich glühten, mit ihm zu verständigen. Ihr war immer erklärt worden, dass die Augen die Fenster zur Seele waren, und sie wünschte sich, dass sie genau das verbreiten könnte, was sie gerade dachte. Sie hob die Phiole an seine Lippen, und er drehte seinen Kopf energisch mit einem Ruck weg, die Lippen fest geschlossen. Sie schlug ihn, und sein Kopf flog zurück. Sofort ging Gemurmel durch die Menge und für einige hoffnungslose Minuten waren sie gespannt, was sie als Nächstes tat.

‚_Es tut mir leid'_, flüsterte sie traurig in ihrem Verstand, als ihr Herz vor Qual zu schreien begann. Es war so laut gewesen, dass sie Angst hatte, dass es aus seiner Brust heraus bersten würde, als sein Kopf ihre Augen traf, und eine Ecke seines Mundes sich zu dem üblichen Grinsen verzog. Für einen Moment bildete sich Klarheit in seinem Blick. Er erkannte sie, gab ihr ein kleines Kopfnicken. Er wusste, was sie tun sollte und er nahm seinen Tod durch ihre Hände an. Irgendwie tat dies mehr weh, als seine Verurteilung. Seine Augen schlossen sich langsam, ein kleines ruhiges Lächeln verzierte sein Gesicht. „Tu es", hauchte er und ihr Griff zog sich unbewusst enger um den geborgten Zauberstab. „Lily" flüsterte er, seine Augen bohrten sich ernst in die ihren.

„Bitte, bitte – töte mich. Ich würde lieber durch deine Hand als durch die eines anderen sterben wollen. Bitte. Wenn du irgendwie Mitleid in deinem Herzen für mich empfindest, dann tu dies." Eine leise bekannte Stimme hörte sie in ihren Ohren und sie konnte seine folgenden gebrochenen Wörter kaum durch das Klopfen ihres Herzens hören. „Bitte...", hauchte er. „Bitte... töte mich." Lily schloss ihre Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, der sie festigte. Ein heißer Stoß des Zorns hetzte durch sie, und sie antwortete erhitzt. „Nein." James Augen verdunkelten sich. „Lily..." – „Nein, kannst du mich hören?", zischte sie, während sie sich nahe in seine Richtung lehnte, „Du wirst nicht durch meine Hand sterben. Du wirst nicht sterben. Du bist verdammt noch mal James Potter und wenn uns jemand aus dieser Situation herausbekommen kann, dann du. Wir werden hier lebend und atmend herauskommen, oder hilf mir, dass ich runter in die Hölle gehe und dort für alle Ewigkeit bleibe! Verstehst du mich, Potter?" James zog eine Grimasse, dann presste er seine Lippen fest zusammen.

„Lily, ich kann in diesem Zustand weder irgendwo hingehen, noch einen Fluchtplan herausarbeiten und diesen ausführen. Warum bist du so stur?" – „Warum gibst du auf?" widersprach Lily. „So, und jetzt sei still und lass mich erklären, was wir machen werden. Lass mich die ganze Arbeit machen und du spielst einfach nur mit ihm, OK?" Seine Augen blieben aus bloßer Verzweiflung noch immer geschlossen. Das hier war selbstmörderisch und er wusste es, und sie wusste es, und er könnte den Orden gefährden... „Bitte? Vertrau mir."

Bah, Frauen. Er könnte ihr nie etwas verweigern.

* * *

Dumbledore starrte in das knackende Feuer. Schatten tanzten über dem warmen Raum, aber Albus sah nichts, fühlte nichts als ein Pochen in seinem Magen und eine schreckliche Leere, die ihn zu versenken drohte. Er fühlte tausend heute Nacht. Er war alleine im Raum, aber der Geist der Toten ruhte unbehaglich in seinem Gewissen. Der Orden hatte so viele brillante Seelen verloren. Es war schließlich Krieg, aber die zahlreichen Todesfälle seiner nächsten Schüler wuchsen nicht einfach mit dem Überschreiten der Zeit. Er war gerade über Lilys und James verschwinden informiert worden. Sein Herz bejammerte den unmittelbar drohenden Verlust seiner klügsten und brillantesten Schüler. Er war gekommen, um an sie zu denken, wie an seine eigenen Kinder, die er nie gehabt hatte. Und er war vielleicht ein alter Mann, doch hatte er das plötzliche Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit der beiden, wann immer sie zusammen waren, trotzdem mitbekommen. Er hatte auch das Glänzen in ihren Augen gesehen, das jedoch durch ihr abgehärtetes Äußeres undeutlich gemacht worden war. Für solch eine Liebe sollten sie sterben? Dumbledore hatte viele Härten in seinem Leben ausgehalten, aber in Bezug auf diese hier, war es anders. So saß er hilflos und allein mit seinen Dämonen und Toten da. Ja, er spürte tausend heute Nacht.

* * *

Lily nahm einen weiteren tiefen, beruhigenden Atemzug und hob die Phiole noch einmal an. James schlug ein wenig um sich, jedoch ohne irgendeine Kraft herein zu stecken. Sie verfluchte ihn, ihr hohles Gelächter schwang merkwürdig in ihren Ohren mit. Sie versuchte, sein Gesicht von der Masse weg zu drehen und fing an, das Veritaserum geradewegs über seine geschlossenen Lippen zu gießen und es lief an seinem Mund vorbei und runter in seinen Nacken. Sie tat dies sehr langsam und kalkulierend und suchte nach einem Hinweis des Misstrauens, hinsichtlich was sie tat, aber sie fand keinen. Möglicherweise würde dieser dumme Plan klappen. Möglicherweise würde die Glücksfee ihren Schicksalsweg belächeln und für sie stimmen.

Bitte, bitte, bitte, lass es klappen. Sie glaubte dem phantastischen Zusammenpressen in ihrem Darm, als niemand ihre Täuschung stoppte. Sie fing an, sich wegen Aufregung und Angst schwindelig zu fühlen. Die Phiole war jetzt zur Hälfte leer und James war bloß ein wenig klebrig und sprach die Geheimnisse des Ordens nicht aus. Sie waren wirklich im Begriff, so davon zu kommen... Die einzige Frage jetzt war, was sie danach tun würden. Sie war noch nicht zu diesem Teil des Plans gekommen, da sie nicht geglaubt hatte, dass der erste Teil des Plans klappen würde.

Aber die Furcht für den zukünftigen Schritt brauchte erst gar nicht zu kommen. Aber die Glücksfee war eine verdammte Schlampe. Lilys Verrat, ganz anders als ihr Glaube, war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. „Evans, Evans, Evans. Denkst du wirklich so wenig an mich? Oh, du versteckst ziemlich gut, was du vorhast. Aber vergiss eins nicht, meine Liebe, ich bin Lord Voldemort. Und ich sehe alles. Solch ein Pech. Voreilig, dummes Schlammblut, nur, um deinen Partner zu retten. Äußerst idiotisch. Wie ein Gryffindor." Malfoy rauchte vor Zorn. „Mein Herr", zischte er. „Sollen wir schon eingreifen?" Voldemort willigte mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand ein.

Das Veritaserum wurde ihr aus den Fingern gerissen. „Beiseite, Schlammblut!", kam der niedrige Schrei von Malfoy, als er sie beiseite schob. In diesen Moment fand sich Lily einige Meter entfernt von James auf dem Boden liegen, sah mit beunruhigender Faszination und endgültiger Hilflosigkeit zu, wie Malfoy sich einmischte und James Kiefer öffnete und die Flüssigkeit James Kehle hinuntergoss. Der verrückt gemachte Todesesser zwang James seinen Kiefer zu schließen und hielt ihm die Nase zu, sodass es unmöglich war zu atmen.

„Schluck!" befahl Malfoy, ein fanatischer Schimmer lag in seinen grausamen blauen Augen. James schlug wild und hoffnungslos um sich, aber der Mensch wünschte sich schließlich Luft. Er keuchte und schluckte.


	21. Stunde 21

**(¨*•.¸21. $tunde: $tunde der Au$dauer¸.•****º‾‾****)**

„_Etwas durchleiden ist bedeutender als etwas zu wagen;_

_ermüdendes feindseliges Glück zu ertragen;_

_von keiner Schwierigkeit entmutigt zu werden;_

_Herz zeigen, wenn alle anderen es schon verloren haben_

– _wer könnte sagen, dass dies nicht bedeutend wäre?"_

_William Makepeace Thackeray_

Heiß und dickflüssig und süss – das Veritaserum floss seinen Hals hinunter, das Gift getarnt wie Honig. Es betäubte ihn wie ein alkoholisches Getränk, berauschte und löste seine mentalen Fähigkeiten auf, während es zur gleichen Zeit seine Sinne weiterzuentwickeln schien. James spürte wie diese Flüssigkeit jede einzelne Zelle von ihm einnahm. Doch zu seinem Entsetzen musste er feststellen, dass es ihm egal war. Was machte es schon aus? Schien das Gift leise zu singen. _Worin lag der Sinn des Widerstandes?_

Er verweilte dort nur einen Moment, Gedanken schwer und träge, während er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, warum er so hart dagegen gekämpft hatte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte seine glitschigen, schwer fassbaren Gedanken zu erfassen, lief ihm ein brennendes Gefühl durch seinen Körper, ein Brennen, als würde man einen heißen Ofen berühren. Jedoch nicht stark genug, um wirklich wehzutun, nur milde zu versengen. Es zeigte ihm, seine Gedanken nicht zu fassen. Nicht an sie zu denken.

James zuckte geistig. Er war noch nie einer der Besten darin gewesen. Mit dem Geiste eines wahren Rumtreibers, gelangte er an seine Gedanken. Gelangte er an seinen Widerstand.

* * *

Lily sah mit äußerster Bewunderung wie James Kampf immer weniger wurde. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht mehr an ihre Situation halten.

Es hatte nicht geklappt. Ihr Plan, so verdammt einfach, hatte nicht geklappt. Es war anzunehmen, dass er klappte. In all den Geschichten, die sie als Kind gelesen hatte, gewannen immer die guten Jungs. Realisierend, dass dies – diese Situation, dieser Krieg, diese Realität – nicht so war, wie in ihren Geschichtsbüchern, traf sie zum ersten Mal ziemlich heftig. Als sie den Kriegsanstrengungen beigetreten war, gab es gar keine Zweifel, dass das Licht, das Helle, das Gute siegen würde. Jetzt begriff sie endlich, dass es nicht so einfach war. Und genau in diesem Moment benebelte sie genau diese Annahme des Zweifels.

Lily blinzelte, ihre Gefühle aus sich heraus stoßend. Sie war Lily Evans. Sie war ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix. Sie war eine Hexe. Sie war ein Muggel. Und verdammt noch mal, sie würde siegen. Und von diesem Moment an war die Hoffnung neu geboren, aus der Asche ihrer Selbstzweifel. Ihre Gedanken waren jedoch trotzdem verworren, durch den quälenden Schrei eines sterbenden Tieres. Es war erfüllt von Schmerz und Wut, so stark, dass es fast über ihren Horizont hinausging.

Smaragdgrüne Augen richteten sich noch einmal auf die einzige niedergeworfene Gestalt. James krümmte sich auf dem Boden in noch nie da gewesener Qual. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich in ihrer Brust; Sie konnte kaum noch atmen. Es war fast so, als höre sie das Echo seines Schmerzes in ihr widerhallen. Und dann, ein Schrei, so ungleich wie sie je einen gehört hatte, stachelte sie von ihrer Lunge bis zu ihren Füßen an und versuchte verzweifelt James von seiner Qual zu befreien.

Sie würde siegen. Für ihn.

* * *

Als er dort ankam, entwickelte sich das nervende Prickeln in seinen Venen.

Es bildete sich in ein Brennen, das dem des Cruciatus Fluches nahe kam. Verflüssigtes Feuer von der tiefsten Grube der siebten Hölle machte sich seinen Weg durch seine Zellen und er konnte sich von dem quälenden Schrei, welcher sich durch seine blutigen Lippen bahnte, einfach nicht losreißen.

Und dann jeder Rest seiner Privatsphäre, den er vielleicht noch hatte, jeder Fetzen seiner zerrissenen Würde, an die er sich noch hätte hängen könnte, wurde ihm mit einem Mal genommen. Jeder Gedanke, der ihm in den Sinn kam, gelangte über seine Lippen ohne jeglichen Verstand. Jedes Gefühl, jedes mögliche Geheimnis, jeder Gedanke – seine gesamte Psyche wurde der bösartigen und gefühlslosen Welt preisgegeben.

* * *

‚_Großartig.'_, dachte Remus, als ein großer Wassertropfen auf seinem Gesicht landete. Der Himmel hatte sich wieder einmal von Wolken überzogen, dunkel und gefährlich. Der Wind wurde stärker und prallte gegen seine entblößte Haut. In nur wenigen Minuten würde der Himmel brechen und tausende Regentropfen würden auf die Erde fallen.

Das machte es sehr viel schwerer verletzte Freunde zu tragen. Und obwohl Remus optimistisch war, erkannte auch er, dass nach fast vierundzwanzig Stunden in der Gewalt von Voldemort, seine Freunde außer Gefecht gesetzte sein würden.

Natürlich müsste er seine Freunde früher finden. Es schien, als würden sie so schon seit vielen Stunden einfach nur herumlaufen, und er konnte sehen, wie Sirius immer ruheloser wurde. Snape war teilnahmslos für ihre Besorgnis und ging einfach immer weiter, verdamm ihn. Remus hatte nun schon seit Stunden keinen einzelnen Piepton von ihm vernommen.

„Verdammt, Snape!", grummelte Sirius hinter ihm. „Ist das für euch Todesser etwa _‚wir sind fast da'_? Wir laufen schon seit einer Ewigkeit in diesem verdammten Wald herum. Wann kommen wir denn endlich an?"

Augen schwarz wie Ebenholz starrten Sirius über eine verhüllte Schulter an. „Du hörst dich wie ein Kind an, aber ich nehme an, dass das bei deinem Geisteszustand auch nicht anders anzunehmen war. Wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigt wärst, dir nur sorgen um dich zu machen, dann wäre dir wahrscheinlich auch aufgefallen, dass sich unsere Umgebung verändert hat."

Remus sah sich interessiert um, verärgert, dass er diese Veränderung nicht auch schon vorher bemerkt hatte. Der Wald klärte sich auf und der Boden wurde felsiger. Was an Lebewesen in den Tiefen des Waldes vorgekommen war, war nun komplett verschwunden – selbst Vögel trauten sich nicht eine kleine Melodie zu singen. Und ihm war auch nun zum ersten Mal ein übler Geruch bewusst geworden, der nun seine ausgereiften Sinne erreichte. Seine Werwolf Seite nahm nun die erstickende Luft voller Leid und Boshaftigkeit wahr.

Sirius war nun ganz still geworden und nach ein paar wenigen Minuten, die sie noch durch das tote Laub gingen, hielt Snape an.

„Wir sind da."

* * *

Ein lauter Schrei hallte in der nun verstummten Halle wieder und James brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass dieser verdammte Ton aus seinem eigenen Mund gekommen zu sein schien. Neben den Schreien, spürte James, dass er irgendetwas ausplauderte, die tiefsten Geheimnisse seiner Seele preisgebend. Entsetzt, versuchte er seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Er versuchte sich eine leere Wand vorzustellen, doch das Veritaserum konnte man nicht so einfach täuschen. _‚Nicht nachdenken, nicht denken, kann nicht aufhören, muss es sie nicht wissen lassen, es sie nicht __**sehen**__ lassen… Halt die Klappe, halt die Klappe, halt die Klappe, oh Merlin, halt die Klappe.'_ Zu James Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass seine Stimme diese Gedanken ausspie. Er versuchte mit seinen Händen seinen Mund zu zwingen, nichts mehr zu sagen, doch seine Arme waren zu nichts zu gebrauchen, sie hingen einfach nur an ihm herunter. Je mehr er versuchte sie zu bewegen, desto mehr brannte das Gift in seinen Adern. Er gab einen keuchenden Seufzer von sich, während er aufgab. „Oh Merlin, das tut weh, weh, weh, es brennt…"

Lily griff nach ihrem ausgeliehenen Zauberstab, stolperte vorwärts zu James, um seinen Schmerz zu lindern. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte, sie wusste nur, dass sie durchhalten würde, mit allen Mitteln. Doch bevor sie ihn erreichte, bevor sie auch nur einen Zauberspruch loswerden konnte, spürte Lily wie sie von Todessern gewaltsam weggedrückt wurde. Der Zauberstab wurde ihr aus ihrem Griff entwunden. Obwohl sein Großhirn nicht mehr arbeiten konnte, hatten die Handlanger eine brutale Stärke aufzuweisen. Sie trugen sie tretend und schreiend zu ihrem Herrn.

Zwei Todesser zogen James erschütterten Körper hoch zu Voldemort und ließen ihn vor seinen Füßen fallen. Ein kaltes, bösartig amüsiertes Lächeln und dann: „Wie heißt du?" James wand sich aus vollem Schmerz, als er versuchte seine Antwort zu verweigern. „Jamesss" Er biss seine Zähne zusammen, die Adern in seinem Hals pochten voller Anstrengung.

„Wie heißt du?"

Ein erbostes Kopfschütteln war seine Antwort. Sein Körper warf sich von einer auf die andere Seite, als er versuchte sich selbst zu beherrschen. Nach, wie es schien, einer Ewigkeit des Kampfes, wurde er schwächer. „James Potter."

„Wo bist du zur Schule gegangen?"

Ein erneuter Kampf begann, erboster als zuvor. Ein weiterer Schrei voller Frustration und Qual, als das Gift seine Kraft zeigte. _‚Nicht antworten, nichtnichtnicht, wenn ich diese kleine Frage beantworte'_, dachte James zu sich selbst, während seine Gedanken seinen Mund verließen. _‚Wenn ich diese kleinen Fragen beantworte, dann auch die großen. Es brennt, Merlin es brennt, hör auf, __**hör auf**__! _Hogwarts…_'_ Die letzten Worte wurden fast geschluchzt und Lily spürte, wie sich ihr Herz abermals verkrampfte.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" Lilys Schrei ließ Voldemort einen Moment warten. Er drehte sich um und ging auf sie zu. Voldemorts Lippen lockerten sich, ihre Wangen mit seinen Klauenfingern fest umklammernd. Er zog ihr erbostes Gesicht näher an sein, so nah, dass sie seinen fauligen Atem riechen konnte. „Ich will nur wissen, warum. Warum willst du dein Leben wegen diesem Abschaum verlieren?"

„Du wirst niemals die Kraft der Freundschaft verstehen." _Der Liebe_.

„Oh, das tue ich bereits. Ich weiß, wie oft sie verliert, wenn man der Nervenbelastung und dem Trübsal nicht mehr standhalten kann. Ich habe es schon oft während meines ganzen Lebens bezeugen können, die Last der Eifersucht, der Seuche der Gleichgültigkeit. Sie blüht für eine kurze Zeit und nur wenn es angenehm ist. Aber am Ende, wenn das Leben nicht mehr so gemächlich ist, welkt sie… unweigerlich."

„Dann hast du niemals wahre Freundschaft gekannt."

* * *

Drei Gestalten kamen nun aus den letzten Gebüschen hervor und standen vor einem riesigen Anwesen. Das Haus – wenn man es in der Tat so nennen konnte – war riesig, uralt und ragte dunkel in den tiefschwarzen Himmel. Remus zog sich seinen Umhang enger um den Körper, um die Kälte abzuwehren, bevor er mit seiner Erklärung weiter fort fuhr. „…und so machen wir es." Snape starrte ihn an, bevor er höhnisch lachte. „Das ist völlig bescheuert. Hat die Kälte sein Hirn verdorben? Oder ist das wirklich das Beste, was der Orden zu bieten hat?"

Auf Sirius Gesichtszügen breitete sich ein Blick der Nachsinnung aus. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen und dann sagte er langsam: „Es könnte klappen…" Snape wich zurück mit einem Ausdruck der Überraschung auf dem Gesicht. „Ich betrüge doch nicht Lord Voldemort, um mein Leben aufgrund eines solchen idiotischen Plans wegzuwerfen!" „Halt die Klappe! Denk doch einmal darüber nach. Jeder weiß doch, dass die Todesser dafür bekannt sind, nicht gerade die Schlauesten zu sein. Wenn wir sie wirklich davon überzeugen können, dass Zehntausend Auroren kurz davor sind durch diese Türen zu stürmen, dann werden sie in Panik geraten und machen sich gegenseitig fertig. Während dem ganzen Chaos, packen wir uns Lily und James und verdrücken uns. Was wir brauchen sind Todesser Roben."

Snape ließ frustriert eine Hand über sein Gesicht laufen und sah sie durch dunkle erboste Augen an. „Du Narr! Was, wenn es nicht klappt?"

„Dann klappt es eben nicht."

* * *

Voldemort gab ein bellend scharfes Lachen von sich, ein teuflisches Grinsen in seinen glühenden roten Augen. „Freundschaft sagst du also? Wie steht es damit, Potter? Bezeichnest du dieses Schlammblut als einen Freund?" Er drehte sich zu James um, seinen Rücken nun Lily halb zugewandt. „Ehrlich, Potter, sag es mir. Was fühlst du für diese Hexe?"

Lily suchte nach dem Zauberstab, im Inneren ihrer Robe. Das war die perfekte Möglichkeit. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war nun geteilt. Wie auch immer, sie spürte, wie sie trotzdem noch zögerte, halb geängstigt, wie die Antwort wohl lautete. Sie wusste, es war falsch, wissen zu wollen, was er nun in diesem ausgesetzten und verletzlichen Status fühlte, doch ihre verdammte menschliche Art wollte es dennoch wissen.

James wand sich wieder, zuckte, während sich die Antwort ihren Weg zu seinen Lippen machte. Er schluckte sie noch ein weiteres Mal runter, wobei Blut seine Wangen und seinen Hals herunter tropfte. „Potter, ich habe dich etwas gefragt. Was empfindest du für diese faule Kreatur?"

Diese Gefühle waren so stark, leidenschaftlich, dass es schwierig war, sie nicht herauszulassen. Das Veritaserum strömte noch intensiver durch seine Venen, seine Entschlossenheit, die Antwort zurückzuhalten, spürend. Der Schmerz verdoppelte, verdrei- und vervierfachte sich und James dachte, dass er verrückt werden würde. Schließlich kam es heraus, ein kleines, gebrochenes Flüstern.

„…_Ich liebe sie_."

„Was war das, Potter?"

„Ich liebe sie!"

„Entschuldigung? Sag es noch einmal, Potter, was empfindest du für dieses Schlammblut?"

„**ICH LIEBE SIE**!"


	22. Stunde 22

**(¨*•.¸22. $tunde: $tunde der Kü$$e¸.•****º‾‾****)**

„_Ein Kuss ist eine liebevolle List der Natur,_

_um einem die Sprache zu verschlagen,_

_wenn Wörter überflüssig werden."_

_Ingrid Bergmann_

Lily fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Veritaserum würde niemals, könnte niemals lügen. Dieser plötzliche Ansturm von Gefühlen, der von seiner Verkündigung ausging, machte nun einen Stepptanz in Lilys Brust, laut nach Aufmerksamkeit schreiend. Doch sie verdrängte es erst einmal, verstaute diesen Moment tief in ihrem Herzen, um es später noch einmal in Betrachtung zu ziehen.

Voldemorts Lippen verzogen sich nun zu einem süffisanten Grinsen voller Ekel und Genugtuung. „Gut", raunte er sanft und seidig, „Dann wirst du die Höllenqual der Liebe mit ihrem Blut, das über dir vergossen wird, zu spüren bekommen. Vielleicht findest du es dann nicht mehr so leicht meinen Fragen über den Orden widerstehen zu können."

Lilys Darm verkrampfte sich voller Angst, als sie die bösartigen Schlangenaugen zu sich drehen sah, in ihnen glühte die gleiche purpurne Farbe wie das Blut, welches durch ihre Adern floss. Sie war vollkommen gelähmt durch äußerste Böswilligkeit und Gier, ein verrückt gemachter Schimmer bei der Aussicht auf den Mord.

„N-nein!", kam der schmerzverzerrte Atemzug von James Lippen, als er versuchte vom Boden aufzustehen. „Ja.", erklärte Voldemort kalt. „Siehst du, ich brauche das, wenn ich unsterblich werde." Seine Worte hallten in Lilys und James Köpfen wieder und beide waren über diesen Kommentar verwundert. Wie konnte man durch den Mord an einer Person die Unsterblichkeit erreichen…? Aber das war eine Frage für einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Wie auch immer, die Antwort darauf würde auch nicht mehr von Bedeutung sein, wenn sie tot waren.

* * *

Remus spähte ängstlich den verlassenen Gang hinunter, bevor er die sich versteckenden, Severus und Sirius, herbeiwinkte, um ihm zu folgen. Sirius näherte sich ihm mit einem Ausdruck voller Ekel auf seinem sonst so hübschen Gesicht. In der einen Hand hielt er eine lange, dunkle Robe und eine Todessermaske in der anderen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das tragen werde.", murrte Sirius leicht gereizt. „Hör auf mit deinem Gejammer, Sirius, und zieh es an. Du weißt, dass das der einzige Weg ist.", rief Remus, der seine Maske schon trug, um seine Konturen zu verschleiern. Er drehte sich zu Severus um, der einige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. „Bist du bereit?"

Severus stimmte mit einem kurzen Nicken zu, obwohl sich seine Eingeweide nun schon zu einem Knoten verkrampft hatten. Remus legte nun vorsichtig eine Hand an die Tür. Die Geräusche im Inneren waren dennoch durch die raue Eichentür schwach zu vernehmen. Er öffnete sie knarrend und schlüpfte in den Raum voller entzückter Todesser.

Voldemort stand auf einer erhöhten Bühne und wurde von jedem Auge der Todesser fixiert. Auf dem Boden – Remus Herz machte einen Übel erregenden Ruck – lag James.

Er erkannte James unordentliches Haar selbst aus der Distanz, da er es seit sieben Jahren immer unter der Bettdecke herauslugen sah. Remus nahm die Augen von der nach vorne hinüber geneigten Person, sich auf Lily konzentrierend, die schlaff gegen die Männer fiel, die sie bändigten. Remus bewegte sich näher zur Bühne, genauso erschrocken wie die Todesser, als sich Lily plötzlich von den sie festhaltenden Armen losriss. Remus hob verstohlen seinen Zauberstab genau zur selben Zeit wie Sirius und Snape. Schatten erschienen an den Wänden, ein ganzer Haufen wimmelnder Figuren, beleuchtet durch die Fackelscheine. Und angeführt wurden all diese Figuren von dem unverwechselbaren Dumbledore.

* * *

Sobald Lily einmal frei war, steckte sie ihre rechte Hand in ihren Umhang und suchte verzweifelt nach dem dünnen Zauberstab, der dort versteckt war. Schon fast faul rief Voldemort „Expelliarmus!" aus und der versteckte Zauberstab in Lilys Ärmel flog in seine Hand. „Na, na, Lily.", säuselte Voldemort. „Wir sollen doch nicht Kinder mit erwachsenen Spielzeugen spielen lassen und deine dreckigen, kleinen Schlammbluthände sollten auch nicht dazugehörige Zauberer Hilfsmittel anfassen."

Ihre Angst und Bestürzung mussten auf Lilys Gesicht einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen haben, denn Voldemort brach in ein hohes, kaltes Lachen aus. Doch sein Gelächter wurde nichtsdestotrotz von einem fürchterlich lauten Knallen übertroffen, sodass Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit für einige Sekunden von Lily abgewendet wurde. Das war mehr als genug. Sie bewegte sich, bevor seine grausamen roten Augen zu dem anderen Geräusch schnellten. Sie spürte keine Angst, keinen Schmerz. Es war, als hätte sie alles vorher schon geplant.

Sie hob ihre Hand in die Luft und hetzte Voldemort einen Fluch auf den Hals – den ersten, an den sie sich erinnern konnte, den ersten, den sie je gelernt hatte, damals im Zug auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts in ihrem ersten Jahr-

„Waddiwasi!"

Voldemort wurde durch die Wucht des Fluches an die Wand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes geschleudert.

„Tarantallegra!", rief sie in ihren Gedanken aus, ihre Lippen verrieten keinen Laut. Voldemort wollte aufstehen, doch es ging nicht, aufgrund seiner wackeligen Beine. Doch Lily bemerkte erst später, dass sie all das ohne ihren Zauberstab getan hatte.

Ihr Zauberstab kam unaufgefordert zu ihr, allein durch ihre Gedanken, aus Voldemorts Hand gerissen. Sie hielt für einen Moment inne und starrte den zerbröckelnden Haufen von Roben auf der anderen Seite des Raumes an. Voldemorts Zorn entbrannte Wutschreie rissen sie wieder aus ihrer Benommenheit und sie schnellte zu James, der totenstill und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden kauerte.

Lily spürte einen Ruck in ihrem Bauch, als sich eine unsichtbare Hand um ihr Herz verkrampfte. Sie fiel neben die Stelle, an der sich James befand und fuhr mit einer Hand über seine Wange. Er ächzte vor Schmerz, seinen Kopf zu ihrer Hand drehend. „Es tut so weh…", kam das atemlose Flüstern. „Ich weiß, James… Und das wird vielleicht sogar noch mehr wehtun. Es tut mir Leid."

Mit fast schon unmenschlicher Stärke, hob Lily James schlaffen Körper hoch und schreckte durch James schmerzverzerrtes Atmen, als seine Augen aufrissen, zusammen. Sie legte einen Arm über ihre Schultern und versuchte ihn zu unterstützen, während sie ihn halb ziehend, halb tragend zum Ausgang brachte.

„Komm schon James.", murmelte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Komm schon, bleib bei mir. Du muss gehen – kannst du mich hören? Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Schaffst du das?" James grinste schwach und er blinzelte träge, um sein Blickfeld zu schärfen. „Für dich-" Das Veritaserum hielt ihn davon ab zu lügen, also berichtete er: „könnte ich sogar einen irischen Freudentanz aufführen." Erleichterung machte sich nun auf ihrem Gesicht breit, während er sein Gewicht ein wenig verlagerte und versuchte sich auf das Gehen zu konzentrieren, damit sie schneller zum Ausgang kamen. Sie stützten sich an der Wand ab, als sie die Tür immer näher erkennen konnten.

„Haltet sie auf!", kam der zornige Aufschrei von Voldemort. „**HALTET SIE AUF!**"

* * *

Chaos.

Äußerstes Chaos.

Sirius war nie so gut wie James in Verwandlung gewesen, doch er hatte dennoch immer mit guten Noten bestanden. Das, und sein Verlangen nach bloßem Wahnsinn und bloßer Panik hatten es ihm erlaubt, eine Pseudoarmee zu erschaffen, zusammen mit den ganzen Zweigen und extra Roben, die er überall gefunden hatte. Zusammen mit dem Knall, den Snape und Remus ausgeheckt hatten und den Schatten, die an die Wand projiziert wurden, war doch alles ganz gut verlaufen. Natürlich waren sie absolut nutzlos, da sie keine Flüche auf die Todesser schleudern konnten, aber diese waren ja auch noch nie aufgrund ihrer Klugheit ausgezeichnet worden. Nachdem die anfänglichen Flüche losgelassen und ein paar der Todesser dabei getroffen wurden, drehten diese durch und gingen aufeinander los.

Wo man gerade dabei war, sie verwundeten sich eigentlich gegenseitig mehr, als Remus und Sirius es taten. Sirius gackerte leise und genoss es die lächerlichen Roben der Todesser in Flammen zu setzen.

Chaos, euer Dieners Name ist Sirius.

Er drehte sich um, bereit um noch mehr Spaß zu haben, bis Remus ihm das Signal gab.

Er erschrak, als er wütende, graue Augen, die von Strähnen blonden Haares umrandet wurden, sah. Als sich Malfoys Hand um Sirius Hals schloss, bemerkte er schon fast abwesend, dass die Maske, die sein Gesicht verdeckte, nun neben seinen Füßen auf dem Boden lag.

_Verdammt._

* * *

Lily und James humpelten so schnell es ging zum Ausgang. Sie wurden total ignoriert, als sie an den sich drängelnden und durchdrehenden Todessern vorbeihinkten. Lily schenkte ihnen kaum ihre Aufmerksamkeit, doch stellte sich dennoch beschützend zwischen James und dem Pöbel. James Hand bewegte sich langsam zur Wand, wo er nach Atem rang. Lily verlangsamte ihr Tempo, hielt jedoch nicht an und murmelte James immer und immer wieder beruhigenden Nonsens zu, während er versuchte seine gequälten Lungen mit Luft zu füllen. Sie blinzelte eilig nach hinten und musste voller Entsetzen feststellen, dass Voldemort es geschafft hatte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er versuchte verzweifelt sich seinen Weg durch seine Anhänger zu bahnen.

„Wo ist der Orden?", bellte er, sodass seine Stimme von der Wand widerhallte. „Sag's mir James, sag's mir jetzt! Wo ist der Orden?" James presste seine Augen fest zusammen und versuchte verzweifelt den Befehl zu verweigern. Voldemorts Stimme wurde lauter, als er näher und näher kam. „Wo ist der Orden? Wo ist der Orden? **WO IST DER ORDEN?**"

James zitterte voller Qual, Lily hoffnungsvoll anstarrend. „Hilf mir.", raspelte er. „Lass es mich nicht sagen, lass es mich nicht sagen. Ich kann es nicht aufhalten, bitte Lily halt mich auf, bitte…"

Lily spürte, dass sein Puls stieg und die Worte waren fast schon über seinen Lippen, als sie ihn an den Schultern packte und gegen die Wand presste. Ihre Lippen trafen seine und sie konnte den süßen, metallischen Geschmack von Blut schmecken, als die geheimen Worte lautlos in ihren Mund eindrangen. James blinzelte sie an, benommen, während sie noch einmal seinen Arm über ihre Schulter legte und ihn durch die offene Tür zog, inmitten dem Meer von verwirrten Todessern, die versuchten herauszukommen. Sie drehte sich um und traf Voldemorts Augen für einen langen Moment. Voldemorts undeutlicher Wutschrei echote in der Kammer, als Lily und James hinaus in die Nacht stolperten.


	23. Stunde 23

_(¨*•.,_**23. $tunde: $tunde der Erkenntni$**_¸.•__º‾‾__)_

„_Wenn du hundert Jahre leben würdest,_

_dann will ich hundert Jahre weniger einen Tag leben,_

_sodass ich niemals ohne dich leben müsste."_

_A. A. Milne, Winnie the Pooh_

Lily stolperte, einen Fluch runterschluckend, als sich ihr Fuß in einer knorrigen, krummen Wurzel eines uralten Baumes verhedderte. Sie zerrte ihn hinaus und ignorierte den sengenden Schmerz, der von ihrem Knöchel ausging. Sie schaute ängstlich über ihre Schulter, bevor sie ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder James geneigtem Kopf, der nun fast auf ihrer Augenhöhe war, zuwand. Seine raue Hose schien in dem schaurigen stillen Wald widerzuhallen.

James Schritte wurden langsam überdrüssig und sein Gewicht überlagerte er stetig auf ihre dünnen Schultern. „'Schuldige", murmelte er reumütig und das Gewicht verringerte sich ein wenig. Aber nach ein paar weiteren zögernden Tritten lehnte er wieder an ihr.

Lily grunzte und brachte sie zum Stillstand. James sagte nichts, er hob lediglich eine zitternde Hand, um sich den Schweiß, der sich an seiner Oberlippe gebildet hatte, wegzuwischen. Lily suchte den Wald ab, verzweifelt nach einem Platz Ausschau haltend, an dem sie Rast machen konnten, versteckt vor ihren Verfolgern. Wahrhaftig, aufgrund eines Wunders oder etwas Derartiges, wurden sich noch nicht richtig verfolgt, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich dies ändern würde.

James plötzlich wachsendes Gewicht auf ihren dünnen Schultern, ließ ihre Beine fast einknicken und James wisperte ihr zu, sie solle ihn absetzen. Ein paar Schritte entfernt von ihr, bemerkte Lily einen ziemlich großen Stein, versteckt von einer beträchtlichen Menge an Laub. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Lily vorkam, schaffte sie es, ihn dagegen zu stützen.

„Warte hier, OK? Ich werde das umgebene Gebiet auskundschaften." Sie schwang ihren gestohlenen Zauberstab und versuchte mit all ihrer Kraft die schützenden Zaubersprüche, die ihr so bekannt waren, heraufzubeschwören. Doch der Zauberstab gab nur einen kläglichen Spritzer roter Funken von sich und Lily senkte ihre Hand, völlig erschöpft.

Als sie ihre Hand wieder hob, um es noch einmal zu versuchen, unterbrach sie James. „Belaste dich nicht zu sehr, Lily… deine Zauberkraft braucht ein wenig, um sich wieder aufzuladen – dein Körper ist einfach noch nicht bereit dazu."

Die Hexe gab einen resignierten Seufzer von sich. Sie wusste, dass James Recht hatte, doch es war dennoch ärgerlich.

„Bewahre deine Kraft besser auf, wenn die Todesser zum Tee vorbeischauen."

Lilys Lippen zuckten in ein Lächeln, was einst einem geähnelt hatte, und schlich sich dann davon, nach Zeichen des Feindes Ausschau haltend und nach einem möglichen Ausweg suchend.

Als sich James sicher war, dass sie außer Sichtweite war, spuckte er das Blut aus, das sich in seinem Mund gesammelt hatte. Er hob eine zitternde Hand an, um sich das überschüssige Überbleibsel von den Mundwinkeln abzuwischen, Absurderweise beängstigt, dass sie dies abstoßend finden könnte.

James schloss seine Augen und versuchte den Bestand seiner Verletzungen aufzunehmen. Es kam ihm schnell in den Sinn, dass es ihn zu viel Aufwand kostete, da sein ganzer Schmerz zusammen zu laufen schien. Er lehnte sich gegen den Felsbrocken und seufzte, ein wenig zitternd in der kalten Nacht. Er fragte sich stumpfsinnig, ob dies der Akt des Sterbens war.

_Denk nicht so etwas! Du wirst nicht sterben… zumindest nicht, bis Lily aus dieser ganzen Misere draußen ist. Du musst einfach nur wach bleiben und etwas Sinnvolles tun, um Merlins Willen! Also ich schätze, dass es nichts ausmacht… wenn sich meine Augen für einen kleinen Augenblick… ausruhen. Währenddessen denke ich mir einen Plan aus…_

Er schreckte von seinem dunstigen Halbschlaf auf, als Lily zurückkehrte. Er zwang seine Augen auf Halbmast und schenkte ihr ein fahles Lächeln. „Nichts?"

„Nein. Das Problem ist, dass ich wirklich überhaupt keinen Plan habe, wo wir sind und ich weiß auch nicht ganz genau, wo wir hingehen sollen. Wäre nicht so gut, wenn wir uns in diesem Wald verirren und an so etwas Dummen wie Verhungern sterben." Sie drehte eine dumme kleine Pirouette auf der Stelle und war nicht wirklich überrascht, als nichts passierte. „Naja, ein Versuch war's Wert!" James fing an zu lachen, dann grummelte er. „Verdammt, ich wünschte, das hätte geklappt." Er schloss seine Augen und zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich sein Kopf mit dem Felsbrocken verband. Er war so blass wie die Opfer, die den Kuss der Dementoren bekommen hatten. Etwas schwoll ungemütlich in ihrer Brust an und sie spürte die eiskalten Finger der Furcht ihren Hals zudrücken.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Ein ausdrucksloses braunes Auge öffnete sich einen Spalt und starrte sie an. „Ich bin nicht tot."

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Glaubst du, du könntest flüchten, wenn die Todesser uns aufsuchen?"

Eine kurze Stille trat ein und die Luft wurde langsam eingezogen. „Nein."

Blut sickerte aus verschiedenen Schnitten und Kerben in seinem Arm, seinem Gesicht. Lily raffte ein Stück ihrer geliehenen Robe zärtlich zusammen und streckte ihre Hand aus, um das Blut aus seinem Gesicht zu wischen.

Er wich zurück, bevor sie zu nah kommen konnte und Lily zog ihre Hand wieder zurück, verletzt aussehend.

Er wandte seine Augen ab. „Könntest du diese Roben vielleicht… ausziehen?", fragte er peinlich berührt.

Lily sah ihn verblüfft an. „Warum?"

„Das sind Todesser Roben.", murmelte er verlegen. „Sie…", er verhallte, doch Lily verstand. Sie zog sie über ihren Kopf.

Er schenkte ihr ein halb verlegenes Lächeln. Seine Augen schlossen sich unfreiwillig und sein letzter bewusster Gedanke war, wenn dies alles gewesen sein sollte, die Zeit, um vom sprichwörtlichen Besen zu fallen, gekommen war, dann wäre er in dem letzten Moment wenigstens nicht alleine, wenn er auf dem Boden aufschlagen würde.

* * *

Sirius würgte, als sich die blasse Hand um seinen Hals festigte und ihn somit ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden hob. Er griff verzweifelt nach den Händen und sah entsetzt zu, wie Voldemort auf das Podest stieg.

„Remus!"

Remus wurde von zwei stämmigen Todessern gezwungen, sich vor den Dunklen Lord zu knien.

Voldemort nickte kurz, wobei die beiden Todesser Remus erlaubten aufzustehen.

Der Todesser zu Remus Linken behinderte ihn ein wenig, warf seine Kapuze nach hinten und grinste den Gefangenen gierig an, wobei seine Zunge über sehr scharfe gelbe Zähne fuhren. Fenrir Greyback leckte Remus über den Nacken einer alten Narbe und murmelte wild raspelnd, bevor er weg ging: „Wie schön eine meiner eigenen Kreationen einmal wieder zu sehen."

Die Hand um Sirius Hals lockerte sich einen Moment und erlaubte ihm so einmal tief durchzuatmen. Trotz des andauernden Chaos der Todesser, die immer noch verzweifelt versuchten nach draußen zu gelangen, hatte Sirius einen perfekten Blick auf Remus. Remus stand allein vor Voldemort, seine Zauberhand starr zurückhaltend. Seine grauen Augen schossen zu den zwei Todessern, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet hatten.

„Remus Lupin", säuselte Voldemort sanft, „wie oft habe ich mich schon gefragt, wann wir uns endlich begegnen. Komm, ich lade dich ein, dich meinem Gefolge anzuschließen!"

„Niemals!", spuckte Remus aus.

„Warum solltest du denen, die dich verachten noch weiterhin deine Treue erweisen? Warum dein Leben für solche riskieren, die dich für das hassen, was du bist? Ich weiß, was du bist, Lupin, und trotzdem heiße ich dich hier immer noch in dieser prächtigen Gemeinde willkommen. Schließe dich mir an und wir beide werden eine neue Welt erschaffen, in der Werwölfe nicht mehr wie Abschaum behandelt werden. Schließe dich mir wie so viele andere deiner Art an. Schließe dich mir an und du sollst wenigstens frei von dem Hass der Leute sein, die dich noch nicht einmal kennen gelernt haben und trotzdem über dich urteilen!"

In Remus grauen Augen flackerte etwas auf, etwas, das sich nach Voldemorts Versprechen der Gleichheit sehnte.

„Remus!", rief Sirius verzweifelt, der noch immer versuchte sich die Finger, die ihren Griff erneut gefestigt hatten, von seinem Hals zu entfernen.

„Ich-" Remus drehte sich um und sah ihn an, seine Augen leer und erstarrt.

„Denk drüber nach…", kam es vom dem murmelnden Zischen hinter ihm.

„MOONY!", bellte Sirius verzweifelt, mit den Händen kämpfend.

Der Spitzname erfüllte seine gewünschte Wirkung. Remus schien aus seinem Schockzauber erwacht zu sein und erhob seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem schnellen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes schoss der Ganzkörperklammerfluch auf den Todesser, der Sirius in der Gewalt hatte. Er wich dem Fluch, der auf ihn zukam, schnell aus und zerrte Sirius auf die Füße.

Die beiden warfen ihre Kapuzen über ihre Köpfe und ihre Masken verdeckten ihre Gesichter. Ohne zurückzuschauen wurden sie von dem Gewühl der Todesser verschluckt, die sich noch immer zur Tür herausdrängten, Voldemorts verrücktes Gelächter ihnen folgend.

„Denk drüber nach, Lupin…" Das Zischen reiste zu ihren Ohren, auch wenn sie die Türschwelle bereits erreicht hatten

Als die beiden rannten, warf Sirius seinem langjährigen Freund einen kurzen Blick zu. Er blickte behutsam aus den Augenwinkeln seinen langjährigen Freund an, sich fragend und fragend und fragend…

_Was, wenn…?_

Nein, er war Moony! Er könnte niemals… Doch Dumbledore hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass es ein Leck im Orden gab. Und Sirius konnte die Erinnerung von Moonys verzweifeltem Sehnen in seinen grauen Augen nicht verbannen.

_Was, wenn…?_

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verbannen. Doch es war zu spät. Voldemorts Worte blieben in seinem Hinterkopf stecken, flüsternd, spekulierend. Zweifelnd. Die Frucht des giftigen Misstrauens keimte bereits in seinen Gedanken. Und er fragte sich weiterhin…

_Was, wenn…?_

* * *

Lily schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper und starrte James an. Er sah so blass und erschöpft aus, ein Schatten seines sonst so fröhlichen Wesens. Nur das sanfte Raspeln seines Atems hielt sie davon ab, ihn wachzurütteln, um sicherzugehen, dass er noch lebte.

Sie gab ein unfreiwilliges Zittern von sich, als sie darüber nachdachte, was alles in der Kammer passiert war. Ihre Hand zitterte als sie James Wunden mit Streifen ihres Umhangs bedeckte. Sie spulte in ihren Gedanken das Szenario immer und immer wieder ab. Hätte sie es wirklich tun können?

Hätte sie James umbringen können, nur um die Geheimnisse des Ordens zu beschützen? Hätte sie ihn aus seiner Misere herausgeholt, damit er wenigstens durch die Hand eines Freundes hätte sterben können, anstatt durch die eines grausamen und unbarmherzigen Todessers?

Selbst da war sie sich nicht ganz sicher.

Was wohl das Beste für das öffentliche Wohl – dem Schutz des Ordens – gewesen wäre, hätte jeden ihrer Zweifel verdrängen müssen. Es war ein Leben im Gegensatz zu hunderten, und beide, sie und James, wussten dies und akzeptierten es auch. Also warum sollte sie dies riskieren und James retten?

Und tief in ihrem Inneren wusste Lily es. Sie prüfte die Bekanntmachung, die er unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum gemacht hatte, nahm sie heraus, wog sie sanft in der Fläche ihres Herzens und dann wusste sie es. Es kamen keine Engel, die einen Lobgesang der Ehre anstimmten, es ertönten keine Violinen, es erschien noch nicht einmal ein riesiger Blitz der Offenbarung, nur ein langsames tröstliches Verständnis, das an die Oberfläche strömte. Es war etwas, dass sie kannte, etwas, dass sie immer gewusst sich jedoch nie eingeräumt hatte.

Sie liebte ihn. So sehr oder noch mehr wie er sie liebte. Das hatte sie davon abgehalten; deshalb konnte sie nicht sein Henker sein. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen, in einer Welt ohne ihn zu leben.

Sie untersuchte sein Erscheinungsbild und war beunruhigter als je zuvor, als sie ihn noch gezeichneter und eingefallener sah. Wo sonst immer noch ein Schimmer seines Lächelns im Gesicht gewesen war, war nun eine einzige stille, blasse Maske. Er sah so falsch, leer und völlig frei von dem Leben aus, mit dem sie ihn immer in Verbindung gebracht hatte, sodass durch Lilys Herz ein beängstigtes Rucken zog, schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen pochend. Sie kam ruckartig auf die Beine.

„James?... Oh Merlin, nein! _James_!"


End file.
